A doble carga
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: Si con Paola Wakabayashi la escuela Toho ya era todo un lio... que pasa cuando a ella se une la hermana de Tsubasa Ozora, quien también odia a los del Nankatsu?PaolaxKen RikkuxKojiro
1. Mi nombre es Rikku Ozora

Este fanfic está dedicado a mi amiga Tsuki W. ya que está inspirada en sus historias. Espero que te guste, la historia de Rikku Ozora…

Ni los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa, ni Paola Wakabayashi me pertenecen.

**A doble carga**

Largo y agobiante primer día de escuela, lo peor de todo para Rikku Ozora, era que era nueva en aquella institución. Pero… ¿Qué hacía una Ozora a punto de entrar a la prestigiosa escuela secundaria Toho, en el partido de Setgaya, Tokio?

Pues todo comenzó de ésta manera…

·:·:·RIKKU'S FLASHBACK·:·:·

Era una tarde lluviosa, luego de una gran final Toho contra Nankatsu, la cual los últimos habían ganado. Había un gran ambiente festivo en la casa de los Ozora, donde habían quedado en juntarse luego del partido. Desde el primer piso se escuchaban los gritos de Ishizaki, el molesto defensa, y de los demás jugadores, incluso los padres de Tsubasa festejaban con ellos. Sin embargo, en el segundo piso había una joven muy atractiva de cabello rubio, con tonos dorados y ojos celestes brillantes, que no compartía esa felicidad.

Ella odiaba a su hermano más que a nadie en el mundo, al igual que a todos los del Nankatsu. Cada quién que le recordaba que Tsubasa era su hermano tenía que atenerse a las consecuencias.

En ese momento estaba escuchando Breaking the habit de Linkin park, su banda favorita, cuando tocaron la puerta.

-¿Estás allí hermana?- inquirió Tsubasa a través de la puerta.

-Mmm… ¿yo, tú hermana? ¡Ja! Déjate de bromas cabeza de balón- se burló la joven.

-¿Por qué no podemos simplemente llevarnos bien y vienes a festejar con nosotros?- suspiró su hermano.

-¿¡Y me preguntas por qué? No puedo creer que estés tan fallado… seguramente soy adoptada y eso es cosa de familia… mira niño, has arruinado mi vida desde el primer momento en que nací, tú siempre fuiste el niñito perfecto de mamá y papá y a mi siempre me regañan por ser como soy, me haz robado toda existencia del mundo, ¿Sabes qué divertido que es que cuando pasas caminando por la calle te miren como a un bicho raro pensando "oh! Es la hermana de Tsubasa Ozora?" ¡La gente ya ni recuerda como me llamo! Estoy harta de ti y tu maldito harem de cerebros de balón- gritó Rikku realmente enfadada, aunque finalmente descargada.

-Sé que es difícil pero… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Pues… huiré de casa…- le dijo la más joven.

-P-perdón?- se atragantó Tsubasa.

-Lo que escuchaste… tengo una beca en una escuela lejos de éste lugar. Me iré allí e iniciaré una nueva vida…-le explico. –Por lo menos allí podré hacer amigos y no estaré sola…

-Estás completamente loca, además no estás sola… me tienes a mí y a los muchachos…- razonó el amigo del balón.

-Ustedes son los que están locos, además, sabes que los odio y eso no va a cambiar de un día para el otro Tsubasa, no quiero verlos… así que vete…- y tras esas palabras no volvió a escucharse mas ruido.

Tsubasa entristecido por la decisión de su hermana, bajó a seguir festejando con los demás mientras Rikku comenzaba a armar la valija. Ya tenía toda su ropa separada, solo le faltaban algunas cosas.

-Veamos… cinturón de tachas… listo, pulsera de tachas… listo, agenda… listo, todos mis Cd's de Linkin… listo… ¿Qué más debería llevar?... algunas revistas… genial, esta es de Kojiro Hyuga… no puedo creer que haya alguien tan increíble como él… si, esta va…- murmuraba mientras guardaba cosas en una pequeña maleta de carrito.

Rikku no tenía muchas posesiones valiosas, no aceptaba nada de sus padres ni de su hermano. Su único objeto que era en verdad valioso era una pulsera que siempre llevaba puesta, se la había regalado su único amigo, Mamoru Izawa, y también sus Cd's de Linkin, ya que gracias a ellos se habían hecho amigos.

Finalmente terminó la valija y luego de escribir una nota para sus padres miró por última vez la que hasta ahora había sido su habitación, utilizó su frazada para poder salir por la ventana y se fue caminando a paso decidido a lo que sería una nueva vida.

·:·:·END OF FLASHBACK·:·:·

Y allí se encontraba la joven ahora, en la entrada de aquel prestigioso colegio. Se introdujo en el a paso decidido y fue a donde se encontraba la secretaría. Mientras caminaba sentía las miradas fijas en ella.

Finalmente llegó a la secretaría donde le dijeron hacia donde ir. Su cuarto era el 143. Salió del lugar en dirección a su nuevo dormitorio, iba caminando distraídamente cuando chocó contra alguien.

-L-lo siento mucho, llevo algo de prisa...-ya lo había visto antes, se trataba de Kazuki Sorimachi.

-No hay cuidado...-respondió Rikku con una sonrisa.

-Pareces nueva... mi nombre es...-comenzó a decir.

-Kazuki Sorimachi, lo sé, te vi en la final Nankatsu contra Toho-explicó la rubia.

-O sea que vienes de Nankatsu?-preguntó el joven cambiando su tono de voz a uno más serio.

-Si, mi nombre es Rikku Ozora, y no te preocupes... no estoy tan loca como para animar al Flubber y a su harem...

-Flubber? Qué es eso?-inquirió extrañado.

-Pues... de una película, es como una gelatina verde, pero en el caso de mi hermano un moco con cerebro de balón-explicó diplomáticamente causando la risa de su acompañante.

-Je... pues Rikku, es un placer conocerte y espero que te guste la escuela-dijo con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, con que esté lejos de Nankatsu ya me gusta...-bromeó Rikku.

Rikku vió como Sorimachi se alejaba corriendo. Era increíble, tan solo llevaba unos veinte minutos en aquella nueva escuela y ya había hecho un amigo. Se sentía extraña pero aun así le agradaba el hecho de ya tener algún amigo, se ve que en aquella secundaria odiaban tanto como ella a su hermano y a los demás del Nankatsu. Todavía debían estar festejando el que ella se hubiera marchado. Se los imaginaba, sobre todo al cara de mono... no, no debía pensar más en aquellas cosas.

Finalmente llegó a su habitación, al entrar vió que estaba completamente blanca y que no la compartía con nadie. Las paredes eran amplias y tenían lugar para pegar diversos posters o colocar varias fotografías. Le gustaba el lugar, también había un pequeño baño con una ducha incluida. Ese sin duda era un lugar mucho mejor que su casa.

Desempacó y luego tomó sus cosas para ir a la clase que le habían dicho, 1-A, para su primera clase. Al llegar esperó al profesor fuera del aula y éste le dijo que entrara con el para ser presentada.

-Alumnos... bienvenidos a su primer año de secundaria, soy el profesor Takeru Locke y soy su tutor de ciencias sociales. Permítanme presentarles a una nueva alumna que cursará con ustedes a partir de este año... Preséntate-le ordenó.

-Mi nombre es Rikku Ozora, encantada de conocerlos-se presentó la chica para finalizar con una reverencia.

-Mmm... veamos... siéntate junto a Wakabayashi...-apuntó un asiento vacío junto a una chica que no mostraba ni el más mínimo interés.

Rikku se sentó, sacó sus cosas y luego miró con interés a la chica.

-Eres algo de Ganzo Wakabayashi?-inquirió y desde atrás se escuchó una risita de Takeshi Sawada.

-Mmm... ¿qué te interesa?-le respondió sin interés alguno.

-Nada, solamente quería saber... como tienes su apellido...-murmuró Rikku.

-Pues sí, soy su prima y el es un completo idiota...-respondió.

-Ya lo se, al igual que los demás del Nankatsu...

-¿Por qué lo dices? Si tu apellido es Ozora...-preguntó algo extrañada la joven.

-Pues cuando sea mayor me cambiaré el apellido...-respondió.

-Jejeje... ya lo averigüé es mucho papeleo... ah! Y por cierto... mi nombre es Paola Wakabayashi, enemiga oficial de los idiotas del Nankatsu-se presentó.

-Rikku Ozora, asesina oficial de los idiotas del Nankatsu-le contestó la otra.

-Alumnas! Fuera de la clase!-gritó el estricto profesor mirándolas con expresión de enojo.

Ambas chicas salieron con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. Estaban fuera cuando por un pasillo aparecieron Kojiro Hyuga y Ken Wakashimazu, quienes caminaron hacia ellas sin poder aguantarse la risa. Paola les sonrió mientras que Rikku bajó la vista avergonzada.

-Así que primer día y ya están afuera, que te mandaste esta vez Paola?-rió Ken.

-Cállate! El profesor es un estúpido, solamente estábamos hablando de lo mucho que odiamos a los idiotas del Nankatsu!-le contestó de mala forma Paola.

-Jajaja... y quién es tú nueva amiga?-inquirió Kojiro sorprendido de que su amiga estuviera acompañada.

-Pues se llama Rikku y a que no sabes que... es la hermana menor de...-comenzó a contar pero una mirada fría de Rikku la hizo callar.

-Soy la hermana menor de Flubber Ozora, si tienes algún problema con ello dímelo en la cara...-murmuró la rubia.

-¿Flubber Ozora?... no conozco ningún Flubber Ozora...-se extrañó el capitán del Toho.

-Mmm veamos... digamos que Flubber es como una gelatina verde, aunque en el caso de esta persona hablamos de algo parecido a un moco... y Ozora por el marica de Tsubasa...-explicó la joven.

-Jajaja... así que la hermana de Tsubasa, eh? Y que hace alguien como tú en un lugar como éste?-inquirió el karate keeper.

-Pues... escapé de casa porque los idiotas de allí me tenían realmente harta... simplemente ando deambulando por el mundo en busca de un lugar en el cual odien a Tsubasa y en el que puedan aceptarme y la verdad que por lo que veo viendo hace 3 años éste es el mejor colegio al que me podía meter ya que los demás o son todos idiotas, o cursis, o dan lastima, o dan ganas de pegarles...pero lo más importante es que ya no quería permanecer al lado de mi "querido" hermanito... estúpido cerebro de balón...-relató la joven de ojos celestes.

-Pues si esa es tú historia eres bienvenida en el Toho...-dijo Kojiro extendiéndole la mano.

-Jeje... gracias...-murmuró Rikku, tomándola y sonriendo.-Es un gusto conocerlos y estar aquí...

Jejeje bueno... he aquí el primer capítulo de la historia.

Espero que lean este fic tanto como el de Paola...

Nyooo espero que te haya gustado como quedó el capítulo Tsuki-chan!

Este fic es solo para vos!

Ahora nada más que decir... espero que acepten la historia de Rikku...

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	2. Cantando en un mar de recuerdos

**A doble carga**

**Capítulo dos: Cantando en un mar de recuerdos **

Las chicas se habían quedado arreglándose un poco antes de la clase, ya había tocado el timbre y ambas corrían por los pasillos apuradas por llegar a la clase de música. Finalmente llegaron, la clase había comenzado, canto. La profesora las miró con cierto enfado y como castigo las obligo a cantar una canción.

-¡Pero que dice¡No puede obligarnos a hacer tal cosa frente a todos!-gritó Paola.

-Señorita Wakabayashi, no vuelva a usar ese tono conmigo y si puedo hacerlo como castigo por llegar tarde-dijo la profesora Yagami.

-P-pero…

-Sin peros-finalizó la mujer.-Y ya que está hablando puede empezar usted…

Paola se puso muy nerviosa mientras que Rikku se sentaba tranquilamente al lado de Takeshi y ambos le sonreían apoyándola. Paola cantó una canción simple pero bonita, Ojos Así de Shakira, ganándose unos merecidos aplausos por parte de sus compañeros.

-Bien, ahora usted señorita Ozora…-la llamó la profesora.

-Si señora Yagami-dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba al frente de la clase, encarando a sus compañeros.

Ella no hizo como Paola, en vez de quedarse quiera conecto su mp3, el cual siempre llevaba a todos lados, a una computadora que había en la sala y puso la versión karaoke de la canción que iba a cantar, y comenzó a moverse de una manera profesional al compás de la música.

_**What can I do for you?  
**__**  
**__**What can I do for you?  
**__**What can I do for you?  
**__**What can I do for you?  
**__**I can hear you  
**__**  
**__**What can I do for you?  
**_**_What can I do for you?  
__What can I do for you?_**

Pronunciaba las palabras con suavidad mientras se movía con gran sensualidad ante los ojos sorprendidos de los demás. Paola y Takeshi creían que la joven era más seria ya que casi siempre andaba seria. Nunca se la habían imaginado cantando en clase y menos moviéndose de esa manera.

Mientras Rikku cantaba recordaba la primera vez que había cantado esa canción, a sus nueve años en el Nankatsu, en ese entonces se llevaba muy bien con Genzo, eran mejores amigos.

**RIKKU'S FLASHBACK**

Dos niños se encontraban sentados bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. El chico de cabello negro estaba acariciando el de una chica menor que el de corto cabello castaño. Ellos eran los mejores amigos que podía haber, todos envidiaban su gran lazo amistoso. La chica cantaba suavemente una canción que ella misma había escrito para él.

_**Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart  
**__**I could see a place that's something like this  
**__**Every now and then I don't know what to do  
**__**Still I know that I can never go back**_

Rikku miró a Genzo mientras éste le sonreía con mucha ternura. Hace poco más de tres meses que se habían conocido y eran inseparables, realmente se querían mucho, y además ayudaba el que Tsubasa estuviese en el mismo equipo que Genzo, por lo que se veían muy seguido.

_**But the things I've seen in those hazy dreams  
**__**Can't compare to what I'm seeing now  
**__**Everything's so different  
**__**That it brings me to my knees**_

Ella no se imaginaba que en tan poco tiempo las cosas podían cambiar de tal forma que lo hicieron.

-Gen-chan… yo… desde hace mucho quería decirte que tu me… me gustas mucho…-murmuró una pequeña Rikku muy sonrojada.

-¿Qué tú gustas de mi? Jajaja que buena broma Rikku, pero una niña tan pequeña no sabe lo que es enamorarse y mucho menos lo que es amar.

Esas palabras fueron las que destrozaron su joven corazón, lo habían hecho mil pedazos los cuales poco a poco se fueron hundiendo en un mundo en el que sentía que todo la destrozaba y fue allí cuando desarrollo sus verdaderas emociones. Aunque ella aún seguía cantando, imaginándose el día que conocería a su gran amor, alguien que odiara a Genzo y a todo el Nankatsu.

_**And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me  
**__**I won't give in to it  
**__**Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go  
**__**I hear your voice calling out to me:  
**__**"You'll never be alone"**_

Y ella también lo ayudaría con lo que pudiese, sea lo que sea. Correspondiendo al afecto recibido.

_**What can I do for you?  
**__**What can I do for you?  
**__**What can I do for you?  
**__**I can hear you**_

_**What can I do for you?  
**__**What can I do for you?  
**__**What can I do for you?**_

Un año después conoció a Kojiro Hyuga y a los demás. Una chica se había acercado a molestar a los del Nankatsu mientras ella tan solo observaba la escena sin inmutarse, no le importaba en absoluto que molestaran a los de su escuela, pero cuando el tigre se acercó e hizo que Genzo de verdad se enfadara comenzó a admirar a ese chico. Averiguó todo sobre él y rápidamente se convirtió en su jugador de fútbol favorito. Todo un sueño.

_**And if I find the world of real emotion has surrounded me  
**__**And I can't go on  
**__**You are there the moment that I close my eyes to comfort me  
**__**We are connected for all of time  
**__**I'll never be...**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Y pensar que todo había comenzado de esa manera. Ahora que lo pensaba con claridad, si no fuera gracias a Genzo ella nunca hubiera conocido a Kojiro, nunca se abría interesado por el Toho, nunca hubiera escapado de casa y nunca hubiera tenido una familia como la que tenía ahora. Ahora ella volvía a tener su propio mundo de ilusiones al lado de sus amigos, podía volver a soñar tranquila.

_**And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me  
**__**I won't give in to it  
**__**Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go  
**__**I hear your voice calling out to me:  
**__**"You'll never be alone"**_

Y ahora ella ya había encontrado a mucha gente que se preocupaba por ella y por la que valía la pena preocuparse.

Sonrió a Paola y a Takeshi, e imagino que el resto del equipo de fútbol estaba detrás de ellos, sonriéndole. Las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos. Finalmente podía volver a cantar esa canción pensando en alguien. Todos la miraban sorprendidos ya que no sabían lo mucho que esa canción significaba para ella.

_**What can I do for you?  
**__**What can I do for you?  
**__**What can I do for you?  
**__**I can hear you**_

_**What can I do for you?  
**__**What can I do for you?  
**__**What can I do for you?  
**__**I can hear you**_

_**I can hear you**_

La música se detuvo y ella pensó que Genzo tenía mucho que ver con la canción aunque ya no fuera parte de su vida, y siempre que la cantara lo iba a recordar ya que el fue quién la había inspirado para escribirla y quién le había compuesto el ritmo a la canción.

La profesora sonrió complacida, ella se esperaba una simple canción pero encontró mucho mejor, a una alumna de gran talento musical.

-Bien hecho señorita Ozora… señorita Wakabayashi, acompañe a la señorita Ozora al baño por favor a que se calme un poco y luego regresen-ordenó Yagami-san.

-Si profesora-asintió Paola para luego salir con Rikku al baño.- ¿Estás bien Rikku-chan?

-S-si… solo recordaba cosas de mi pasado...-murmuró, pero una vez que entraron al baño estalló en llanto.

-Tranquila… todo está bien…-la consoló Paola abrazándola.-Estoy con contigo amiga…

-Gracias Pao… ya estoy bien…-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

-¿Segura?-inquirió su amiga.

-Sip-sonrió levemente la otra.-Pao… Gracias por ser mi amiga y no lastimarme como muchos…

-Jejeje no tenes que agradecérmelo-sonrió la joven Wakabayashi abrazándola.-Solo una pregunta…

-¿Nani?-se sorprendió Rikku.

-¿Sos teñida?-preguntó.

-Jejeje sip, realmente soy castaña pero me teñí y me deje el pelo largo para no parecerme a mi yo del pasado…-mostró una expresión de tristeza.

-Te queda lindo…

-Gracias-Finalmente sonrió con naturalidad.

-Mejor volvamos que se nos hace tarde… y además Takeshi nos está esperando…-dijo Paola.

-Sip, si no nos apuramos la bruja lo va a morder y se lo va a comer enterito-rió la Ozora.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**:

Rikku: Bueno, acá tienen la continuación de la mi historia con mi amiguis Paolita jejeje, la canción es la versión corta de real emotion, espero que les guste.

Paola: No sabía que te llevabas bien con Genzo XD

Kojiro: Si dale anda ponerte con él de novia… ¬¬

Rikku: No seas malito TT

Kojiro: ù.ú estoy enojado…

Rikku: Pero Kojirito… TT

Paola: Mientras estos dos se pelean aprovecho para agradecerles todos sus reviews y esperamos que dejen muchos más.

Rikku: Si! Saludos a todos!

Kojiro: Chau ù.ú

Rikku: TT


	3. Reencuentros Indeseados

**A doble carga**

**Capítulo tres: Reencuentros indeseados**

Los chicos se encontraban platicando sobre un partido amistoso que se acercaba, sería en una semana en el colegio Toho. Las chicas venían con Takeshi luego de una clase de arte, Paola como siempre lanzaba prepotencias contra la profesora Kinomoto. Ellos buscaron su comida en la cafetería y luego fueron a sentarse con sus amigos.

-Chicos, dentro de una semana tendremos un partido amistoso-les explicó el capitán.

-¡Genial! Hace mucho tiempo que no rompemos el trasero de algún equipo¿contra quién es?-rió Paola.

-Contra el Nankatsu, así que vamos a hacer que se vallan con el rabo entre las patas-bromeo Kazuki.

-¡Qué fue lo que dijiste?-gritó Rikku alarmada.

-Que será contra el Nankatsu… ¿hay algún problema con eso?-preguntó Kazuki.

-No………ninguno…-dijo la rubia y se marchó sin decir nada mas.

-¿Y a ésta que diablos le pasa?-preguntó Ken.

-Nunca entenderé a las mujeres…-suspiró Kojiro.

-¡P-pero capitán! Tú sabes muy bien lo que los infelices del Nankatsu le hicieron a Rikku-chan… ¿Por qué tiene que ser con ellos el partido?-murmuró la joven Wakabayashi.

-Eso ya lo arreglé con Tsubasa, ya no se puede suspender…

-No puedo creerlo de usted capitán…-y tras decir eso Paola salió corriendo tras su amiga.

Rikku ya estaba en su cuarto, tirada en la cama mirando el techo y escuchando música a todo volumen con su mp3. No le importaba el tener que ver a su hermano y a los demás idiotas, pero… sentía un extraño vacío en el corazón por lo poco que le importaba a su capitán, y eso que ella siempre solía ayudarlo con lo que podía, y aunque no fuera mucho ponía todo de si misma para hacerlo.

La semana pasó muy rápido y en menos tiempo de lo que se deseaba los chicos del Nankatsu estaban en la escuela. Rikku y Paola iban platicando tranquilamente mientras caminaban por el patio de la escuela. En ese momento la rubia chocó contra un chico más alto que ella quien iba caminando con sus amigos. Rikku levantó la vista solo para encontrarse con la persona con la que menos quería encontrarse, Tsubasa Ozora.

-H-hermano…-murmuró Rikku en un tono apenas audible.

-Valla valla¿qué tenemos aquí? El "gran" Tsubasa y su harem-se burló Paola.

-Rikku-chan… así que estabas en esta escuela…-murmuró el capitán de sus rivales, sorprendido.

-Y te dejaste influenciar por la divina de mi prima-rió Genzo acercándose a ellas.

-No te acerques a nosotras imbesil!-le gritó Rikku con una mirada fiera que hizo que el arquero retrocediera.

-Oye tranquilízate… deberías haber superado mi rechazo hace ya mucho… eras mi mejor amiga, simplemente eso…-bufó Genzo pero como respuesta se ganó una sonora bofetada que hizo que todos los que estaban por los alrededores voltearan.

-No vuelvas a hablar de eso maldito engreído… nuestro capitán los va a aplastar y se irán de aquí con el rabo entre las patas…-sentenció Rikku.

-Mejor vámonos de aquí-le dijo Paola a su amiga, tomándola del hombro, preocupada.

-Si… no vale la pena gastar nuestro tiempo con gente de mal augurio… adiós hermano… te veré en el partido…-les dijo a sus rivales mirándolos con una mirada muy fría para luego irse con Paola.

-Genzo… la psicópata de tu prima guió a Rikku por el mal camino-rió Ishizaki.

-Ryo… simplemente… cállate…-dijo Genzo con tristeza al ver el trato que se había ganado de la persona por la que empezaba a sentir algo.

Las muchachas mientras tanto habían ido al vestuario, donde los chicos se cambiaban y se ponían el uniforme del equipo, entraron sin decir nada, Rikku fue sin siquiera levantar la vista y se sentó contra la pared al lado de Kazuki, quien la miro sorprendido y luego miró a Paola en busca de respuestas.

-Chicos, vallan yendo-ordenó Kojiro.

-¡Sí capitán!-contestaron todos al unísono.

Los chicos fueron hacia la cancha y Kojiro se acercó a Rikku, se arrodilló para estar a su altura y la miro de una forma que nadie jamás vería de él.

-Rikku... se que es difícil para ti pero debes superar el pasado, el cual solo te atormenta… ahora tienes una familia contigo que nunca te abandonará y además… me tienes a mi…-finalizó mirándola tiernamente.

-Capitán yo…-suspiró la rubia.-Muchas gracias capitán…

-Espero que ahora vengas a animarnos-le sonrió el tigre.

-Claro que sí! Debes anotarle muchos goles al idiota de Genzo!-lo animó la muchacha.

-Te dedicaré unos cuantos-le sonrió.

-Gracias capi -dijo Rikku abrazándolo y sorprendiendo al tigre.

Ambos fueron juntos al campo, y al llegar se separaron cada uno por su parte. Rikku buscó a Paola entre la gente y cuando la encontró se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Ya creía que no vendrías…-le dijo su amiga.

-Emm Paola… tengo un problema, creo que me gusta…

-Kojiro-terminó su amiga.- ¿Y como no? Por si no te diste cuenta el tiene un trato especial contigo.

-¿Un trato especial?-preguntó Rikku.

-Sip, no es normal que el capitán sea amistoso con las chicas que andan a su alrededor-rió Paola haciendo que su amiga se sonrojase.

En ese momento se escuchó el pitazo que significaba el inicio del partido. Tsubasa tenía el balón y comenzó a hacer su increíble juego de dribleo ante los gritos de los estudiantes del Toho.

En ese momento llegó el primer enfrentamiento, Kazuki se había aburrido de tener que esperar y se había mandado de frente contra Tsubasa para intentar quitarle el balón, cosa que Tsubasa esquivó con facilidad con un pase a su compañero Misaki. La golden combi anotó un gol con facilidad ganándose varios abucheos y amenazas por parte de las tribunas.

-¡Hermano, eres un idiota!-gritaba Rikku a todo pulmón.

-¡Chicos, ni se les ocurra perder!-continuaba Paola.

-Por dios Tsubasa-kun, tu hermana es una pesada…-bramó Ryo.

-Dale tiempo… no nos odiará por siempre, la razón no es tan grande, es solo que ella es muy terca como para poder aceptarlo-le sonrió el capitán del Nankatsu y luego volvió a ver a Genzo, quien tenía la mirada perdida en Rikku.

-Oye Rikku, el idiota te está mirando-murmuró su compañera haciendo que voltee a ver a Genzo.

En ese momento los chicos se perdieron en sus miradas y Genzo no pudo ver como la pelota venía hacia el con mucha fuerza, el tiro del tigre le dio de lleno en la cara y lo lanzó hacia atrás con mucha potencia.

-Wakabayashi!-gritaron los demás corriendo a ayudarlo.

-¡Wakabayashi, responde!- le decía Tsubasa mientras lo zarandeaba.

-Jejeje, le pasa por idiota-rió Paola, pero al contrario de ella, Rikku lucía preocupada.

Ella vio como se llevaban a Genzo en una camilla, estaba inconciente y un rastro de sangre caía desde su cabeza. En ese momento no aguantó más, no importaba cuanto odiara a Genzo ella tenía que ver que estuviera bien. En parte sentía que tenía gran parte de la culpa ya que el portero se había distraído mirándola a ella y por eso le habían pegado.

-Genzo yo……… aún te quiero……-murmuró Rikku mientras corría.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**:

Rikku: Holas! He aquí el tercer capítulo de la historia de… de mi historia XD

Kojiro¿Viste? No soy tan malo como pensabas…

Rikku: Nya! Y por eso te amo

Kojiro: Jeje… gracias supongo

Rikku¿¡Cómo que supones? Encima que estaba deprimida porque me quedo corto el capítulo ahora venís vos a deprimirme más!

Kojiro: Bueeeeno perdón, no es mi culpa que andes poco imaginativa --

Rikku: Bueno… perdón gente, y agradezco mucho sus reviews, no se que sería yo sin ustedes XD

Kojiro: La verdad que no se…

Rikku: Mala persona! Bueno! Me voy yendo! Gracias a todos por leer, besis!


	4. Un nuevo amor

**A doble carga**

**Capítulo cuatro: Un nuevo amor**

Finalmente Rikku llegó a la enfermería, donde se encontraba Genzo inconsciente, aunque ahora tenía un vendaje en la cabeza. Ella se acercó con cuidado para no despertarlo y se sentó a su lado tomando su mano y acariciándosela con cariño, aunque ella dijera que lo odiara Genzo era como su hermano, siempre la cuidaba, y ella no podía negarse ante tal cariño, por eso le dolía ver a Genzo así.

Luego de un cuarto de hora el portero abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de la chica, quién lo miraba con las mejillas teñidas de un tono rojo suave.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Wakabayashi.

-Vine a verte, estaba preocupada por ti…-murmuró la rubia desviando la mirada.

-Jeh… pues gracias, pensé que me odiabas…-sonrió.

-Yo también lo pensaba pero…-en ese momento comenzó a temblar levemente y lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.-No puedo olvidarme de ti………

-Y yo tampoco de ti… ¿Por qué te tuviste que ir de la escuela?-pregunto Genzo.

-Porque para ti no soy nada más que una niñita pequeña y la hermana menor de Tsubasa… y eso me duele, por eso me fui, para olvidarme de ti…-murmuró como respuesta.

Luego de decir eso simplemente se puso de pie y salio sin ni siquiera despedirse. Al final el partido había terminado 7-5 a favor del Toho, por lo que toda la escuela festejaba alegremente. Rikku se dirigió a los vestidores del equipo donde solamente quedaba Kojiro.

-Te estaba esperando… estabas con Wakabayashi¿verdad?-le dijo Kojiro.

-Si… lo siento capitán…-se disculpó la chica.

-No te preocupes… gracias por habernos estado animando aunque sea un rato… en verdad significa mucho para mi-le sonrió Kojiro.

-En verdad me alegra mucho capitán… y felicidades por la victoria-Rikku dijo al tiempo que hacia una torpe inclinación para que no notara el rojo de su rostro.

-Vamos a festejarlo con un helado, yo invito…-dijo el capitán.

-Emm ¿seguro?-preguntó su acompañante sintiéndose muy nerviosa repentinamente.

-Claro, vamos…-le respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

Y sin poder evitarlo, Kojiro la tomó de la mano. Caminaron lentamente a través del patio, cruzándose con la celosa mirada del capitán del Nankatsu y siendo espiados por sus demás compañeros de equipo sin que lo notaran.

-¿Seguros que está bien espiarlos de ésta manera?-inquirió Takeshi avergonzado.

-Tú cállate y observa¿Dónde quedó tu sentido picaron?-se burló Paola.

-Creo que lo dejé en el juego…-suspiró el menor.

-¿Y tú no eres demasiado pequeña para ir espiando éstas cosas?-bromeó Shimano.

-¡No soy pequeña, solo soy menor!-contestó diplomáticamente la joven.-La verdad que no entiendo como hace Rikku para tenerte de mejor amigo si eres insoportable!

-Jejeje, ella es buena persona, me da celos el capitán-siguió bromeando Ken.

-Tú mejor guarda silencio y confórmate con la que tienes-se burló Koike.

-Miren, a se fueron, sigámoslos-advirtió Takashima.

-Jejeje, esto será muy divertido…-pensó Paola.

Kojiro y Rikku iban caminando tomados de la mano, cosa que ponía a la rubia muy nerviosa, cuando llegaron a la heladería. Allí se dieron cuenta que tenían gustos muy parecidos de helados, así que ambos pidieron lo mismo: un helado de dos bochas, una de chocolate y otra de vainilla.

-Oye y… ¿Por qué entraste a la escuela Toho?-preguntó Kojiro.-Tu escuela anterior también era muy importante y además mucha gente quería unirse por su gran equipo de fútbol.

-Lo se pero… ya no aguantaba más mi casa, mis vecinos que siempre hablaban a mis espaldas diciendo cosas como "ahí va la hermana de Tsubasa" y comparándome con él, ni el tener que ir a la misma escuela que el chico que rompió mi corazón…-explicó su acompañante con tristeza.

-¿Qué te rompió el corazón?-volvió a preguntar Kojiro.

-Si, así es. El idiota de Wakabayashi rompió mi corazón…

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ese bastardo?-le susurró furioso.

-No me hizo mucho... me dijo que era muy pequeña para saber lo que es amar y basureó mis sentimientos… pero igual ya no me importa, me gusta alguien mucho mejor que él-sonrió Rikku.

-Me alegra, ya verá ese porterito estúpido cuando le ponga las manos encima-gruño el capitán.

-Jeh, gracias por preocuparte por mí, eres muy bueno conmigo-rió la rubia.

Al decir eso Kojiro se sonrojó y continuó comiendo su helado. Eso le dio mucha gracia a Rikku, quien siguió comiendo el suyo, sonrojándose también. El capitán del equipo Tojo levantó la mirada y notó las lágrimas en los ojos de su acompañante.

-Oye… ¿estás bien?-inquirió el moreno.-Perdona, te pregunté sobre algo que no debía.

-No… está bien. Algún día te lo contaría de todas maneras y es mejor temprano que tarde-murmuró, sorprendiéndolo.

-Rikku-chan, eres muy fuerte en verdad… yo… muchas gracias por confiar en mí-le respondió Kojiro sonriendo.

-Siento más que eso…capitán, tú me gustas mucho-dijo seriamente.

Kojiro no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más ya que su acompañante salió de la heladería en medio de una fuerte lluvia. No podía creerlo y estaba confundido.

Mientras tanto los demás chicos continuaban espiándolos detrás de unas plantas, todos se veían muy sorprendidos ante tal confesión y apenados por haberla presenciado cuando eso era algo privado.

-No puedo creer que Rikku se haya declarado al capitán, si fuera cualquier otra chica estoy seguro que la rechazaría enseguida pero justo Rikku-murmuró Kazuki.

-Estoy feliz por ella, espero que le corresponda-dijo Paola alegremente.

-Es verdad… espero que todo salga bien-la secundó Ken.

-Que raro que ustedes dos se ponen de acuerdo en todo últimamente-bromeó Koike.

-Si! Hacen linda pareja-continuó Shimano.

-Ya déjense de bromas ustedes dos-les dijo fríamente Paola ya que no podía gritar o serían descubiertos.

-Será mejor que volvamos a la escuela, se está largando a llover cada vez más-sugirió Imai.

-Imai tiene razón, después de todo ya no hay mucho que ver-dijo Naoko.

Los chicos regresaron a la escuela cada uno con preguntas propias en su mente, ninguna tenía una respuesta aparente.

Pasaban los días y el equipo estaba triste ya que Rikku se había distanciado de ellos, solo estaba con ellos lo mínimo necesario y siempre andaba evitando al capitán, quien un día se hartó del comportamiento de la joven. Era Sábado por la tarde cuando Kojiro fue a la habitación de la rubia a buscarla, sin tocar entro directamente y se sorprendió al encontrarse frente a una muchacha castaña.

-L-lo siento… me equivoque de habitación-se disculpó Kojiro apenado.

-¿Capitán?... soy yo, Rikku-murmuró la castaña.

-¿Rikku? Pero tu…

-Soy teñida, creí que lo sabías…-explicó la chica con simpleza.

-N-no, no tenía idea… pero ¿por qué te tiñes si así te vez tan linda?-preguntó el tigre, sonrojado.

-Gracias pero si no me tiño me comparan siempre con mi hermano-dijo entre dientes.

-Ah… lo siento-se disculpó Kojiro.

-¿Necesitabas algo?-preguntó Rikku.

-Si… Quería saber… ¿Por qué rayos huyes de mí? Somos amigos y cada vez que me ves sales corriendo o tienes ganas de ir al baño o algo…-dijo el moreno.

-Emm…yo…-Rikku no sabía que decir con exactitud.

-¿Es por lo que me dijiste la otra vez?-preguntó Kojiro, presionándola.-Porque si es por eso no tienes de que preocuparte.

-¿Eh¿A qué te refieres?-fue ahora la castaña la interesada.

-Me refiero a que… tú… tú también me gustas mucho… Rikku Ozora…-se declaró el capitán del Toho.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Rikku: He aquí el capítulo cuatro de mi historia o  
Kojiro: Hasta que te vino inspiración!  
Rikku: Jejeje si… no tenía nada… XD pero bueh… al final salio D  
Kojiro: Me gustó el final ///////  
Rikku: A mi también  
Kojiro: Me re asusté cuando entre, totalmente cambiada estabas  
Rikku: Jejeje lo sé…  
Kojiro: Bueno, vamos yendo…  
Rikku: Sep, saludos a todos y gracias por sus reviews!  
Rikku/Kojiro: Bye-Bye!


	5. Una molestia llamada Satoshi

**A doble carga**

**Capítulo cinco: Una molestia llamada Satoshi**

Ya era oficial, el capitán del equipo de fútbol de la escuela Toho y la hermana menor del capitán del equipo de fútbol de la escuela Nankatsu salían juntos. Los demás miembros del equipo estaban felices por ellos, solo parecía molestarles a algunas estudiantes celosas de Rikku, pero solo eran celos. Solo le molestaba a una persona, un estudiante de segundo que siempre que podía acosaba a Rikku. Su nombre era Satoshi Nakano, un chico alto, rubio natural de penetrantes ojos azules que cualquier chica moriría por tener.

Ese día Paola, Rikku y Takeshi salían de la clase de arte, Paola refunfuñaba ya que la profesora les había tomado una prueba con tema libre y ella no había aprobado, llegaron al comedor y se pusieron a platicar con los demás.

-¿Y ahora que diablos te pasó?-quiso saber Kazuki.

-¡Nada! ¡Solo pasa que la señorita Kinomoto no me aprobó por hacer una hermosísima obra de arte anti Genzo!-refunfuño Paola.

-¿Y a ustedes como les fue?-preguntó Imai curioso.

-Pues yo pinté una mesa con un juego de té y aprobé-contó Takeshi.

-¿Y tú?-inquirió el tigre mirando a su novia.

-Pues yo pinté un ángel de alas negras arrodillado pidiendo perdón-explicó la rubia.

-Jajaja, ¿ves Paola? Eso te pasa por ir por ahí odiando a Genzo-rió Ken.

-Si claro, ¿y vos no lo odias?-respondió la otra de mala manera.

-Obvio-respondió Ken causando la risa de todos.

-Oye Rikku, no te vez bien-dijo Shimano.

-No es nada…-murmuró la aludida.

-Vamos dinos, soy tu mejor amigo y me doy cuenta cuando te pasa algo-la animó Shimano.

-Es que… ese chico, Satoshi, me sigue acosando siempre que puede-explicó su amiga con un dejo de tristeza.

-¿Satoshi?-preguntó el tigre.-No se quién diablos sea pero no dejaré que se acerque a ti, te quiero.

-Gracias Koji-kun-le respondió su novia dejándose abrazar por él.

-¿Y tú para cuando Paola?-preguntó Koike riendo.

-No se a que te refieres…-contestó la otra sonrojándose.

-Vamos… no te hagas la tonta Paolita, que bien sabemos lo que te traes entre manos-rió Kazuki.

-¿Con mejores amigos así quien quiere enemigos?-dijo Paola sarcásticamente.

-Oigan chicos, cambiando de tema, ¿sabían que este fin de semana nosotros tres nos vamos de campamento?-preguntó Takeshi.

-No, no teníamos idea, ¿A dónde van?-le preguntó Furuta.

-A Hokkaido-informó Rikku.

-Ya veo… cuidado capitán a ver si Matsuyama te roba la novia-bromeó Shimano.

-No vuelvas a bromear con eso-dijo Kojiro seriamente.

En ese momento volvió a sonar el timbre, cosa que los obligó a separarse. Takeshi, Paola y Rikku tenían una hora libre así que salieron a caminar por el patio. Rikku se separó de ellos para poder ir al baño e iba caminando tranquilamente hasta que se encontró con Satoshi.

-Hola preciosa, tanto tiempo sin verte-sonrió el mayor.

-Muy gracioso, si me estuviste acosando a cada cambio de hora-le respondió fríamente la joven.

-Si claro, no te pases de lista conmigo…muñequita-dijo tomándola con fuerza de las muñecas.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo novio!-gritó Rikku intentando soltarse.

-Jejeje ¿y crees que tu estúpido novio me importa?-preguntó Satoshi con un dejo de burla.-Yo soy mucho mejor que él, que ni siquiera tiene dinero.

-¡Cállate imbesil! ¡No sabes lo que dices! Kojiro se esfuerza mucho para jugar bien al fútbol y que su familia viva cómodamente, pero eso es algo que tu no entenderías ya que eres un niño caprichoso y engreído que quiere todo, pues lo siento pero yo no seré parte de ese todo-le dijo la rubia, quien sacó fuerza de quien sabe donde y pudo soltarse de él.

-Vete al diablo y no vuelvas a tocarme-le gritó Rikku como última cosa antes de irse de allí dejando a Satoshi con cara de tonto.

-Ya verá ese imbesil de Hyuga, me las pagará, no se como pero lo hará-dijo Satoshi para sus adentros y para luego marcharse de allí realmente enfadado.

Rikku se encontraba en el baño lavándose la cara, hablar con ese sujeto la había puesto de muy mal humor, sobre todo el que hablara así de su capitán… para colmo había comenzado a llover y tenía que encontrar a Takeshi y a Paola. Finalmente luego de un rato los encontró platicando en la habitación de Takeshi.

-¿Dónde estabas, te tardaste…-preguntó Paola.

-Me encontré con el Innombrable-respondió Rikku sin gana alguna tirándose sobre la cama.

-¿Lord Voldemort?-preguntó Takeshi bromeando.

En ese momento aparecen Ron Weasley y Harry Potter de la nada con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡No digas ese nombre!-gritaron y desaparecieron.

-Cri cri…emm… no, con el idiota de Satoshi, me cae tan mal que de ahora en más es el Innombrable-explicó la rubia.

-Ah, otra vez ese gorila… espero que el capitán de deshaga de el rápidamente-suspiró la Wakabayashi.

-¿A qué te refieres?-inquirió la hermana del capitán del Nankatsu.

-A que un chico está molestando a su novia, estoy segura de que el capitán no lo dejará pasar así como así…-explicó Paola como si fuera obvio.

-Es verdad… además conociendo al capitán a Satoshi le irá muy mal-rió Takeshi.

Takeshi se fijó en la hora, en diez minutos comenzarían las prácticas. Los chicos del Toho eran muy fuertes y entrenaban aunque estuviera lloviendo a cántaros, así que mientras Takeshi se iba a las prácticas, Paola y Rikku fueron un rato al cuarto de la última a bromear un rato. Entraron y se descalzaron, luego la rubia comenzó a buscar entre todos sus cd's para poner algo de música y encontró uno en especial, era compilado y lo había encontrado en su valija al llegar allí, con una carta de Genzo, puso ese cd y la música comenzó a sonar.

**Un amor que se adueñó de mi  
Desatando mis sentidos  
Anhelando un corazón prohibido  
Un amor que me llevo a sentir  
Que a pesar de este vacio  
Pueda hacerme tan feliz**

-¿Quién te regaló este cd?-preguntó interesada Paola.-No es normal que tú escuches éste tipo de música…

-Adivina quién fue…-fue la única respuesta de su amiga.

**Por ti yo he roto las reglas del amor  
Jamás pensé perder el corazón  
Y me atrapa este locura  
Que me enciende, que me nubla  
Nada puedo hacer para escapar de ti**

-No me digas que fue…-comenzó a decir Paola sorprendida.

-Así es… fue Genzo, cuando me amaba-finalizó Rikku.

**Nunca imagine poder amarte así  
Tienes otro amor y otro amor me tiene a mi  
Y nunca yo soñé quererte tanto así  
Que culpa tengo yo  
Si descubre el amor solo por ti  
Amor que nunca muere...mi amor no muere  
Contigo para siempre... es para siempre  
Hoy se vivir solo por ti**

-Lo encontré en mi valija cuando llegué aquí, se ve que lo metió con una carta cuando yo había bajado a cenar-explicó la rubia.-Me conoce muy bien…

-Jejeje, aunque no me guste decirlo, Genzo es muy astuto…-reconoció su amiga.

-¿Quieres leer la carta?-le preguntó Rikku.

-¡Claro! Si se puede…-contestó la morocha.

Rikku buscó la carta, la cual guardaba en una pequeña cajita de madera, y se la tendió a su amiga.

**Como hacer al corazón saber  
Cuando llega el sentimiento  
Si el amor es un camino incierto  
Este amor  
Que siento en me nacer  
Me duele aquel secreto  
Que una vez teme perder**

Querida Rikku:

Se que tienes que irte ya que no soportas más el estar aquí con nosotros y quería decirte que sé que soy el culpable de tu odio. Quería decirte que de todo corazón siento mucho lo que pasó con nosotros. Mi corazón se confundió ante aquella declaración y fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, pero ahora me doy cuenta que el equivocado era yo, y provoqué que nos odiaras.

**Por ti yo he roto las reglas del amor  
Jamás pensé perder el corazón  
Y me atrapa este locura  
Que me enciende, que me nubla  
Nada puedo hacer para escapar de ti**

Se que es muy tarde para decirte esto ya que cuando leas ésta carta estarás ya muy lejos de aquí, pero también quiero que sepas que yo te amo Rikku Ozora, y llegaría hasta el fin del mundo con tal de volver a tener tu amor pero se que eso ya no es posible. Aunque quiero que sepas que si necesitas volver, aquí te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos.

**Nunca imagine poder amarte así  
Tienes otro amor y otro amor me tiene a me  
Y nunca yo soñé quererte tanto así  
Que culpa tengo yo  
Si descubre el amor solo por ti  
Amor que nunca muere...mi amor no muere  
Contigo para siempre...mi amor, mi amor  
Hoy se vivir solo por ti  
Amor que nunca muere  
Contigo para siempre  
Hoy se vivir solo por ti**

Espero que a donde vallas encuentres tú verdadero lugar y personas que te quieran y a las que te quieran, e incluso con algo de suerte logres encontrar a tu verdadero amor. Yo nunca voy a olvidarte, ni voy a olvidar que una vez me declaraste tus sentimientos, ya que rechazarte ha sido el peor error de mi vida.

**Sueño  
Sueño  
Con entregarte mis anhelos  
Sueño  
Sueño  
Si quieres saber en mis ojos veras**

Nunca imagine poder amarte así

Con amor…

Genzo Wakabayashi

Paola terminó de leer la carta al tiempo que la canción finalizaba, miró a su amiga con cara de sorpresa.

-Así que en verdad mi estúpido primo está enamorado de ti…-rió.

-Si… no sabes lo agotador que es tener a tres personas que gustan de ti… pero yo amo al capitán y nunca le seré infiel por más guapos que sean-dijo firmemente la rubia.

-Al capitán le gustará saber eso-dijo Paola.

-¿Y que hay de ti? No creas que no me he dado cuenta de lo que sientes por Ken-sonrió su amiga.

-N-no se de que estás hablando…-tartamudeó la otra.

-Vamos, no te hagas la tonta-bromeó Rikku.

-¡Bueno está bien! ¡Me gusta Ken! ¿Y qué? Tengo derecho a enamorarme-dijo Paola diplomáticamente.

-Hasta que lo admitiste-sonrió su amiga.- ¿Y por qué no te le declaras?

-Porque… no creo que vaya a gustar de alguien como yo…-dijo con tristeza.

-Mmm… hay una forma de averiguarlo-dijo Rikku mientras sonreía ampliamente.

-¿Si? ¿Cuál?-preguntó Paola.

-Déjalo todo en mis manos…-dijo Rikku sonriendo maliciosamente.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Rikku: Eaaa éste capítulo si que me quedo largo.

Kojiro: ¬¬ yo aparecí poco.

Rikku: Ay no te quejes, mira que sino me voy con Satoshi.

Kojiro: ¬¬ Si si, porque sory yo soy rubio

Rikku: Ay sos un enojón, ahora no te hago caso… les agradezco a todos por sus reviews y porque lean mi historia, pero ya es hora de irnos

Kojiro: Si… nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que puede ser mañana o dentro de tres mil años.

Rikku: Y bueh, se me había ido la inspiración, pero ahora estoy llena! Encima dentro de poco nos vamos a ir de campamento.

Kojiro: Creo que vale aclarar que la canción era Corazón Prohibido de Gloria Estefan, esperamos que les haya gustado.

Rikku: Y ahora nos vamos.

Paola: (desde afuera de la habitación) ¡¿Se apuran que tengo hambre!

Rikku: Ya vamoooos

Rikku/Kojiro: Bye-bye!


	6. Cita doble

**A doble carga**

**Capítulo seis: Cita doble**

Paola no entendía como había terminado en esto, de un día para otro había aceptado gustar de Ken, y ahora se encontraba en una cita doble con el, Kojiro y Rikku. Se habían encontrado en la entrada de la escuela tras terminar la jornada escolar, se suponía que pasarían la tarde juntos y luego irían a cenar a un restaurante de comida china. Wakashimazu tampoco entendía mucho como se había metido en ese rollo, pero al fin y al cabo parecía feliz. Pasaron la tarde caminando por el parque, el capitán y su novia parecían la pareja más feliz del mundo, se tomaban de la mano e iban caminando un poco más adelante que Paola y Ken, quienes iban platicando de cosas sin sentido.

-Oye Ken… ¿y a ti cómo te convencieron?-preguntó Paola.

-Pues a decir verdad… Kojiro me dijo que querías salir conmigo.

-¡¿EH?!-exclamó completamente roja la muchacha.

-No te preocupes, se que no es verdad… pero me agradaba la idea…-murmuró el karateka con la vista baja, algo avergonzado-lo siento… fui muy ingenuo al creer una tontería así… de seguro que preferirías estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa…

-No Ken, no digas eso por favor, sabes que yo te quiero mucho y… a decir verdad… también me agrada la idea de salir contigo…-le sonrió Paola-anda, anímate, es mi primera cita y no quiero caras largas en ella.

-¿De verdad lo dices?

-Si… en verdad, te quiero mucho…-dijo y se aferró a su brazo, reposándose suavemente en él.

-Paola…-susurró.

El momento era mágico, ambos se amaban, no hacían falta las palabras para explicarlo. Nunca se habían sentido tan cerca del otro como en ese momento, y todo había sido logrado gracias a sus amigos, quienes al saber lo que sentían mutuamente, habían decidido ayudarlos, y allí estaban.

-Oigan, ustedes dos, tórtolos-rió Rikku, ella y Kojiro se habían detenido y los miraban sonriendo.

-¿Hm?-Paola los miró.

-¿Les parece si cenamos en aquel lugar? Parece lindo-dijo la rubia apuntando un local que parecía moderno y elegante, sus paredes eran rojizas y tenía un tejado color negro, el lugar despedía un aroma agradable y atractivo.

-Claro-sonrió Ken y entraron.

Buscaron una mesa para cuatro y una vez ya acomodados decidieron que comer, tras pedir se pusieron a charlar. Era agradable estar los cuatro juntos, sin tener a todo ese sequito de amigos diciendo los comentarios menos oportunos en los momentos menos oportunos, ahora estaban a solas, cada uno con su pareja.

-Y bien, ¿Cuándo se irán a Hokkaido?-preguntó Ken.

-La semana que viene, nos vamos el lunes y volvemos el sábado, así que van a estar todo ese tiempo sin nosotras-dijo la morocha.

-Será divertido, estoy muy emocionada por el viaje.

-Te extrañare-bufó Kojiro abrazándola y luego rió-más te vale traerme algún recuerdo.

-Claro, te traeré un balón firmado por Matsuyama-rió su novia a lo que el moreno volvió a bufar-es una broma tontito, pero sí, prometo traerte algo.

-¿Me traerás algo?-miró Ken a Paola haciendo pucheritos.

-Puede ser…

-No se vale, ¡quiero un regalo!

-Y yo quiero ser una modelo profesional y no se puede-rió la joven-aunque Rikku podría ser, claramente es una atracción hacia el sexo masculino.

-¡Ya Paola, no digas esas cosas!-se avergonzó su amiga.

-Pero si es cierto…

-Ya, cambiemos de tema-dijo el tigre a modo cortante.

Pasaron una velada hermosa y agradable, se divirtieron mucho juntos. Cuando notaron la hora que era, ya era muy de noche, por lo que decidieron volver a la escuela. De todas formas, Ken y Kojiro se harían cargo por la hora para que las chicas no estuvieran en problemas. Fueron a dejarlas a la entrada del dormitorio de chicas, donde se despidieron.

-Buenas noches tigre-dijo Rikku sonriendo, para luego besar al aludido.

-Muchas gracias amor-respondió y volvió a besarla-que descanses.

-Gracias.

-Bueno…-Ken miró a Paola, sin saber que hacer-me la pasé muy bien.

-Sí… yo también Ken, espero que se repita-Paola sonrió y sin decir más lo besó ante las miradas atónitas de sus amigos.

-Wow…-murmuró el portero en el séptimo sueño, completamente rojo-te amo.

-Yo también te amo Ken…-sonrió la muchacha y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Al voltear, ninguno de sus amigos estaba allí, cosa que ambos agradecían ya que les habían dejado privacidad. Todos se fueron a dormir muy felices esa noche: Ken y Paola finalmente se habían declarado luego de haber pasado una velada increíble y sin molestias. Rikku se dejó caer en su cama, completamente agotada, había sido un día difícil pero no por ello había dejado de ser perfecto. Lo que la rubia no sabía que su felicidad no duraría mucho tiempo más…

Era un nuevo día en la escuela secundaria Toho. Paola, Takeshi y Rikku estaban los tres muy emocionados ya que esa mañana les darían los últimos detalles de su viaje a Hokkaido, todos hablaban de ello. Los reunieron en un salón y tuvieron una larga charla hora y media, o algo así, todo iba de maravilla. Finalmente se tocó el tema de los acompañantes, ya que siete profesores y cuatro alumnos mayores, irían con ellos. A esta altura de la charla los chicos ya estaban charlando de cualquier otra cosa, pero fue tan repentino lo que pasó, que la pequeña Ozora lo sintió como un balde de agua helada cayéndole encima. ¡No podía ser que Satoshi fuera a acompañarlos!

Al tocar el timbre del almuerzo, fue corriendo hacia la mesa donde solían sentarse y abrazó a Kojiro con mucha fuerza.

-¿Rikku? ¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó preocupado, acariciándole el cabello.

-Se acaba de arruinar mi viaje a Hokkaido… ya no quiero ir…

-¿Pero qué dices? Si ayer estabas sumamente emocionada-se extrañó el tigre.

-Es que ayer… no sabíamos que el idiota de Satoshi nos acompañaría al viaje-le explicó Paola con tristeza.

-¡¿Satoshi va a ir con ustedes?!-se enfureció el tigre, abrazando a su novia a modo protector.

-No quiero ir…no si el va-murmuró la rubia, entristecida.

-No seas tonta, tienes que ir, ¡es una gran oportunidad!-la animó Shimano-además, no creo que Paola deje que ese Satoshi se te acerque, y Takeshi también estará con ustedes.

-Tienes razón, ¡anímate amiga!-lo secundó la morocha-si ese simio se te acerca, le daré una golpiza que jamás olvidará.

-Está bien-rió Rikku y reposó la cabeza en el hombro de su novio-te voy a extrañar muchísimo…

-Sí, yo también mi pequeña…

-Ay, ya se están poniendo cursis-se burló Koike.

-Ya cállense-sonrió Paola-déjenlos, son novios y ya están mayorcitos para saber que y que no hacer.

-Sí, tienes razón-dijo Ken abrazándola por la cintura.

-¡Epa!-saltó Kazuki-¿qué acaso están de novios?

-¿Paola no te dijo nada?-preguntó el karatekeeper sorprendido.

-Ah, es que… bueno…aún no le había dicho nada a nadie, quería que estuviéramos juntos para hacerlo-se sonrojó la aludida.

-Bueno pues… ahora ya lo saben.

Todos comenzaron a felicitarlos y molestarlos, el portero se sentía en las nubes, era el joven más afortunado del mundo.

Finalmente llegó el lunes, eran las 5am y aún el resto de la escuela estaba durmiendo. Solo dos personas habían decidido madrugar para ir a darles ánimos a sus novias, como imaginaran, ellos eran Ken Wakashimazu y Kojiro Hyuga. Platicaron un rato antes de que estuviese todo listo para partir. Al verlos de lejos, Satoshi sonrió y se acercó a ellos.

-Bueno Hyuga… yo te la cuido-dijo pasando su musculoso brazo por los hombros de la rubia.

-Primero…ella ya es suficientemente mayor como para cuidar de sí misma, segundo… ella no es una cosa como para que andes diciendo "yo te la cuido", y tercero… no necesito que la cuides, sino que la cuiden de ti-le espetó molesto y la abrazó, separándola de él.

-Aww… pero si ya te empezaron los ataques de celos… no quiero ni imaginar como estarás mientras estemos allá, haciendo actividades juntos-sonrió burlón.

-Ya cállate… Takeshi, Paola, no dejen que se le acerque-su capitán hablaba con seriedad, como si fuera una misión de vida o muerte.

-¡Claro capitán!-respondieron ambos a coro.

-Eres un…-y sin decir nada, le dio un potente puñetazo en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire, para luego marcharse corriendo.

-¡Kojiro!-gritó asustada Rikku al ver como su novio caía al suelo de rodillas, sujetándose el estómago.

-No te preocupes por mí… soy mas fuerte que esa sabandija-murmuró el moreno, furioso-quiero que permanezcas lo más lejos de él que te sea posible, ¿de acuerdo?

-Como si quisiera estar cerca de ese descerebrado-rió su novia, abrazándolo y besándolo tiernamente-te amo…

-Yo también-sonrió Kojiro, abrazándola con fuerza.

-Bueno… creo que aquí nos despedimos entonces-dijo Wakashimazu mirando a su propia novia-te estaré esperando.

-Lo se-rió y lo abrazó con fuerza besándolo.

-Consíganle una novia a Takeshi-rió el muchacho tras haberla besado.

-¡Oye, yo estoy más que perfecto!-dijo el aludido, abochornado.

-Si claro…-rieron ambos, molestándolo.

-Sáquense muchas fotos-sonrió el capitán.

-Claro-lo molestó Paola-tu quieres ver a Rikku en bikini, ¿verdad capitán?

-Así es, soy su novio, tengo derecho-rió Kojiro acariciando el cabello de la rubia, además seguramente se verá hermosa.

-T-tampoco para tanto…-murmuró Rikku tan abochornada como Takashi.

-¡Eh! ¡Sawada, Wakabayashi, Ozora! ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Ya nos vamos!-les gritó un profesor a lo lejos.

-Bien… hasta la vuelta-sonrió Kojiro y besó una vez más a Rikku.

-Hasta la vuelta amor.

-Cuídense los tres-sonrió Ken, besando luego a Paola.

-Ya, parecen nuestras madres-rió la morocha.

-Adiós muchachos, prometo cuidarlas muy bien-dijo por último Takeshi y los tres corrieron al micro de su división.

Tras pasar por el asiento junto a Satoshi, Rikku sintió una caricia en su espalda… ya había comenzado. Se aferró suavemente a su amiga, quien iba delante de ella, y volteó a ver de mala forma a su agresor. Se sentaron los tres juntos en un asiento para dos, algo apretujados pero cómodos al fin y al cabo, gracias a que los tres eran pequeños. Rikku suspiró con tristeza mientras observaba a su novio saludándola a través de la ventana. Definitivamente esa sería una larga semana…

* * *

Rikku: Wooooo, capítulo seis!! capítulo seis!! al fiiiin!!  
Ken: A decir verdad te tardaste!! ¬¬ un año y algo....  
Rikku: Ay es que... a decir verdad.... no se.... no tengo excusa, perdónenmeee XDXD por cierto, que haces vos acá? y Koji-kun?  
Ken: Se agarró a las piñas con Satoshi por andarte manoseando ù.ú  
Rikku: OMG *w* es taaaaaaaan dulceee~~  
Ken: Bueno ya, deberías dejar de decir tonterías y pasar a lo importante, no? *la golpea*  
Rikku: Ouch! Si... _Paoooo a ver si controlas a tu noooooovioooooo..._ como decía, perdón por haber dejado tan colgado éste fic, es que estaba re corta de inspiración -.- espero que sigan leyendo mi historia y que les cope~~ finalmente nos fuimos a Hokkaido pero charaaaaaaan, Satoshi como siempre tan entrometido se viene a meter al viaje u.u ¿qué pasará? Los espero en el próximo capítulo!!  
Rikku/Ken: Bye-Bye!!


	7. Hokkaido, ByeBye Toho

**DISCLAIMER**: Capitán Tsubasa pertenece a Yoichi Takahashi. De otra forma a Maki la atropeyaría un camión manejado por Kira y Kojiro XDXD

* * *

**A Doble Carga**

**Capítulo 7: Hokkaido, Bye-Bye Toho**

Paola, Takeshi y Rikku se encontraban disfrutando de la brisa marítima sentados a orillas del agua. En verdad era relajante poder disfrutar de la playa en aquella época del año en la que hacia tanto calor. Paola, atacante como siempre, utilizaba una hermosa bikini negra, la cual demostraba lo decidida que era y contrastaba de maravilla con su blanca piel. Por otro lado, la rubia había optado por una bikini que combinara con sus ojos, por lo que se había decidido por una de color calipso. Takeshi no se había fijado en detalles, simplemente se había puesto un traje de baño que le llegaba por las rodillas. Los tres sabían que cierta persona indeseable andaba rodeando por esos lados, por lo que en ningún momento se separaban, solo para ir a dormir, en donde Paola se encargaba de cuidar de su amiga. Gracias a ello Satoshi no había tenido la oportunidad de acercársele, pero no dejaría pasar la más mínima ocasión de entretenerse un tanto con su "muñequita" favorita.

-Extraño a Kojiro…-susurró Rikku mirando el mar con melancolía-me hubiera gustado que viniera…

-La próxima vez podríamos viajar todos juntos, ¿no creen?-la animó su amiga.

-Sería divertido-la secundó Takeshi.

-Sí…-sonrió la rubia imaginándose una hermosa escena romántica en la que ella caminaba por la playa junto a su tigre.

Satoshi se encontraba no muy lejos de allí, observando con detenimiento la escena, tenía que haber alguna forma de que se separaran y el la encontraría. Fue así que aquella noche los chicos fueron informados de la prueba de valor que se realizaría el día siguiente. El muchacho claro, se encargó de adaptar la prueba de acuerdo a su conveniencia, quedando Rikku sin pareja, él tendría que acompañarla. Se relamió los labios, su plan era brillante, no perdería la oportunidad de estar a solas con su muñeca.

La prueba de valor llegó y todos se pusieron de a parejas según los profesores se lo indicaban, y luego partían por un determinado camino. Rikku observó con tristeza como Paola y Takeshi se marchaban antes que ella, riendo, sin sospechar del plan que quien acosaba a su amiga se traía entre manos. Sintió que la agarraban del brazo y la hacían voltear, frente a ella estaba Satoshi.

-Bien muñequita, tú y yo vamos a dar una vueltita-rió Satoshi.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Suéltame!-le gritó tirando de su brazo para soltarse-. Déjame en paz Satoshi, ya me tienes harta.

-Calla y ven-dijo él, furioso, arrastrándola por uno de los caminos.

Por más que Rikku forcejeó todo lo que podía, estaba claro que Satoshi, siendo mayor que ella y además miembro del club de taekwondo de la escuela, era muchísimo más fuerte que la rubia, y eso lo dejó en claro cuando la llevó a rastras durante varios minutos, amordazándola y atándole los brazos. Podía ser un maniático pero impediría que la chica escapara. Se detuvieron un momento y el joven la empujó al suelo, atándole las piernas dejándola así indefensa. En ese momento comenzó a sonar el celular de la chica. Satoshi se dispuso a arrojarlo molesto pero observó que era Kojiro quien llamaba y riendo ante la mirada asustada de la chica, contestó.

-Hola amor… soy yo-se escuchó la voz de Kojiro a través del móvil.

-Hola amor-repitió Satoshi burlonamente-. Ella está ocupada en este momento.

-¡¿Tú?!-preguntó alarmado-. ¡¿Qué haces con su celular?!

-Ella me lo dio, finalmente se rindió ante mis encantos-le explicó satisfecho.

-¡Cállate! ¡No creo ni una palabra de lo que dices!-gritó el tigre hecho una furia.

-Pues no me creas, teniendo una novia tan linda como Rikku no me importan tus estúpidos comentarios. Tan solo estás celoso-se burló Satoshi.

-No… ella jamás lo haría… no me engañaría… y menos contigo.

-Pues ya abandonó a su hermano una vez ¿no?-inquirió-. ¿Qué te hace creer que tú eres diferente? ¿Por qué crees que no te puede engañar? Además, ¿la haz escuchado acaso gritar por que me detenga? ¿Crees que me habría dado su teléfono si no fuera su novio y confiara en mí? Pues sigue creyendo en ella mientras nosotros nos burlamos de ti… que lástima me das Hyuga…

-Dile…-Satoshi sonrió triunfante, sabía que había hecho estragos en el tigre, sobre todo al escuchar su voz quebrada y sollozante. Para disfrutar más el momento puso el altavoz para que la rubia también escuchara-. Dile que no me importa que ella se haya ido contigo, no me interesa lo que haga, no quiero que se me vuelva a acercar, porque ya no le creeré más nada de lo que diga.

-Se lo diré-dijo el chico disfrutando de la cara de pánico que tenía la chica-. Por primera vez en tu vida tomas la decisión correcta Hyuga, estoy orgulloso de ti.

Tras decir eso colgó. Miró a Rikku quien no paraba de llorar, había dejado de luchar contra los amarres, ahora tan solo pensaba en su novio… o quien lo había sido. Había durado tan poco… y ahora Kojiro la odiaba por culpa de Satoshi. ¿Cómo pudo haber dudado de ella y confiado en él? ¡Por favor! ¡Era Satoshi de quien hablaban! Lloró amargamente sin importarlo que el abusivo jugara con su cuerpo de la forma que quería. Lloró de dolor en el momento de hacerlo, pero ese dolor no era nada comparado al sufrimiento emocional que padecía. Una vez que el luchador terminara con ella la dejó allí, tirada, con la ropa corrida, hecha un despojo de vida.

Pasaron horas y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, los profesores preocupados por su ausencia la habían estado buscando con la ayuda de un par de alumnos, no querían que se corriera la voz de que una alumna había desaparecido. Finalmente Paola la vio a lo lejos, continuaba tirada en el suelo, aunque no estaba amarrada. Observó a su amiga y llamó a Takeshi desesperada.

-¡Takeshi, la encontré!-le gritó y a los segundos el aludido apareció corriendo entre los árboles.

-¡Dios mío! ¡¿Qué le pasó?!

-No se… pero es como si… como si la hubieran violado…

-¿No crees que Satoshi…?-Takeshi la miró asustado.

-Rikku…-le susurró Paola al oído al tiempo que la sacudía-. Rikku…

-Koji…ro…-fue la única respuesta de la chica, parecía traumada, en un transe.

-¿El capitán?-preguntó Takeshi extrañado.

-Llámalo-le ordenó la morocha.

-¡Hai!-Takeshi tomó su celular y marcó el número de Kojiro, pero no fue él quien lo atendió.

-¿Takeshi?-se escuchó la voz de Ken.

-Sí, soy yo… perdón me equivoqué, estaba llamando al capitán-se disculpó.

-No, no te equivocaste, éste es su celular, pero el ahora… no puede hablar, no para de llorar…-le explicó el karatekeeper.

-¿El capitán llorando?-preguntó Takeshi sorprendido.

-¡Dame eso!-gritó Paola y le quitó el móvil-. Ken, me importa un pepino lo que le esté pasando al capitán ahora, encontramos a su novia sola y no responde… hay restos de cuerda y un pañuelo que aparentemente usaron de mordaza.

-A ver espera…-Paola se inquietó al escuchar murmullos del otro lado de la línea, al parecer Ken y Kojiro estaban con los demás. Finalmente fue Hyuga quien atendió.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-preguntó el moreno con la voz quebrada-. Ya he tenido suficiente enterándome de que mi novia me engañaba, no quiero saber más por hoy…

-¿Que Rikku qué?-preguntó Paola confundida-. Capitán estás loco, tu novia te ama más que a nadie.

-Pues Satoshi no dijo lo mismo.

-¡Por Dios capitán! ¡Es Satoshi! ¡¿Quieres saber la verdad?! ¡Tu novia parece muerta, sin vida, y todo por creerle a ese imbesil!-le gritó la morocha, enfadada-. En verdad pensé que eras más inteligente Kojiro, ella te necesita… ahora más que nunca…

-No me interesa… ella ya… ella ya no es mi novia-fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que el moreno colgara.

-Voy a matarlo-gruño Paola y luego miró con preocupación a Rikku.

El resto del viaje no fue agradable, la rubia no volvió a hablar en todo el tiempo que estuvieron fuera. Cuando finalmente volvieron, los chicos fueron a recibirlos, incluso Kojiro quería ver a Paola y Takeshi. Wakabayashi fue la primera en bajar, luego lo hizo Ozora, siendo guiada por su amiga. Ella tan solo miraba el suelo sin decir nada. Sintió el abrazo de sus amigos pero aún así permaneció en silencio.

-¿Qué… le pasó?-preguntó su mejor amigo al ver que no reaccionaba.

-No te esfuerces… lleva tres semanas sin hablar…-le explicó Paola.

-No sabemos que le pasó, nos separamos para la prueba de valor y no volvió, la salimos a buscar y la encontramos así-continuó Takeshi.

-Rikku…-murmuró Naoko con tristeza abrazándola sin que la aludida respondiera a su abrazo.

-Anda Rikku, reacciona-la sacudió Shimano.

-Cuéntanos que te pasó-le dijo Koike acariciando su rostro suavemente.

-Por favor Rikku… haz el esfuerzo… no puede ser tan malo-trató de animarla Kazuki.

Comenzaron a hacerle preguntas a pesar de que no había respuesta por parte de la rubia. Poco a poco comenzaron a presionarla a pesar de que no era la intención de los chicos. Rikku había comenzado a escuchar lo que decían y repentinamente se hecho a llorar gritándoles.

-¡¿TANTO QUIEREN SABERLO?! ¡PUES SATOSHI ME VIOLÓ Y YO NO HICE NADA POR PENSAR EN QUE NO VALÍA LA PENA!-gritó llorando y luego sus sollozos se transformaron en un hilo de voz-. Si de todas formas… la persona a la que amo me detesta…

Aquello fue como una bomba para los chicos, todos la miraron, sorprendidos y poco a poco Paola y Takashi fueron atando cabos.

-Por eso los restos de soga…-recordó la morocha.

-Y la mordaza…-susurró Takeshi.

-Fue todo un plan de Satoshi para poder jugar con Rikku-dijo Ken y luego miró a su capitán-. Y tú caíste en él…

-Yo… yo… no…-el moreno no sabía que decir, se sentía como un idiota. Le había creído a Satoshi a sabiendas de que lo único que él quería era tener a Rikku como si fuera un trofeo. Miró a la rubia pero ésta negó, mirándolo con tristeza.

-Desconfiaste de mí aunque te amaba…-le espetó en la cara.

-Rikku yo… en verdad lo siento… discúlpame por favor…-le suplicó Kojiro abrazándola con fuerza.

-No-fue la respuesta vacía por parte de la chica-. Ya es demasiado tarde Kojiro…

-No por favor, no digas eso… te lo suplico Rikku… golpéame si quieres, pero por favor…

-Olvídate de mí…-susurró aún con ese tono frío, para luego soltarse de aquel abrazo y dirigirse a su habitación.

-Soy un idiota…-sollozó Hyuga golpeando con furia el suelo.

-Sí… lo eres capitán, traté de advertírtelo pero tú simplemente dijiste "ella ya no es mi novia"-le recordó Paola.

-Lo sé… he perdido a la persona a quien más amo y es solamente mi culpa-aceptó el moreno con rabia, estaba decepcionado de sí mismo.

-Bien pues… arréglalo-le dijo Takeshi.

-¿Cómo?

-Una cosa así no se arregla con un perdón Kojiro, dale tiempo… tienes que ir arreglando la situación de a poco…-le explicó Ken.

-Tienes razón…

-Iré a verla-dijo Paola y corrió al cuarto de su amiga.

Cuando la morocha llegó al cuarto de su amiga, pudo contemplar una escena que la dejó atónica. La maleta de la chica estaba abierta sobre su cama mientras ésta arrojaba ropa desde el armario. Tenía el celular sobre la mesita de luz encendido con el altavoz puesto y a través del parlante se podía apreciar la voz del hermano mayor de Rikku.

-Pero no entiendo Rikku, ¿por qué te vuelves a casa?-preguntaba extrañado Tsubasa.

-Eso son detalles que no te interesan hermano, solo avísale a mamá, ¿sí?

-¿Y qué harás con la escuela?

-Pues no iré hasta que la transferencia a Nankatsu esté completa-dijo Rikku.

-Ya veo… ¿estás segura de lo que estás haciendo? No habrá vuelta atrás-comentó.

-Completamente-dijo.

-¿Segura que no pasó nada con tu novio?

-Yo no tengo novio hermano… no se de donde sacas esas ideas…-suspiró la rubia.

-Pero creí que…

-Pues creíste mal-sentenció la chica-. Nos vemos esta noche…

-¿Qué? ¿Llegarás hoy?-preguntó sorprendido Tsubasa.

-Sí… espérenme para la hora de cenar-dijo-. Hasta entonces.

-Te estaremos esperando-respondió el morocho y colgó.

Paola miró a Rikku incrédula, ¿tan rápido estaba cambiando de bando? ¿Ni siquiera le daría una mísera oportunidad al capitán de enmendar lo que había hecho?

-¿En verdad te vas?-inquirió Paola.

-Pues no, hago la maleta porque me divierte-comentó la rubia sarcásticamente.

-No puedes irte Rikku, por favor… el capitán quedará destrozado…

-Él mismo lo dijo, ya no hay nada entre nosotros-aclaró Rikku-. Ya no me importa lo que haga.

-¡No te creo!-le gritó la morocha-. ¡Tú solo estás huyendo!

-Como digas…-contestó ella, sin ánimos para nada-. Tan solo quiero un tiempo para mí, solo eso…

-Te entiendo-suspiró-. No te molesta lo que Satoshi hizo sino el que Kojiro no estuviera para ti cuando lo necesitaste, ¿verdad?

-Ahá…-asintió Rikku.

-Y quieres tomarte un tiempo para ver si lo suyo en verdad funcionaría o si a la primera que se presenta se separarían…-continuó Wakabayashi.

-Sí… tú me entiendes…

-Pues claro, aunque no parezca soy mujer-rió Paola, causando una que una pequeña risita escapara de los labios de la rubia-. Bien, así me gusta, pensé que ya no sonreías.

-No digas eso-refunfuño Ozora-. Yo sigo teniendo sentido del humor, solo que… no estoy como para ir sonriendo por la vida.

-No te preocupes Rikku-dijo su amiga acariciando el cabello de la chica-. Tómate todo tu tiempo, el que creas necesario. Verás que te estaremos esperando con los brazos abiertos.

-Sí-sonrió Rikku y terminó de empacar.

Paola la acompañó hasta la entrada de la escuela, impidiendo que los chicos la vieran ya que ese era el deseo de su amiga. Una vez que llegaron a la puerta se abrazaron con fuerza y se despidieron, prometiendo que volverían a ser compañeras en alguna otra oportunidad. Rikku se marchó y tan solo tuvo que caminar una cuadra hasta que pudo tomar un taxi que la llevó a la estación de tren. De allí viajó hasta Shizuoka sin problema alguno. Para su sorpresa, al bajar del tren vio al equipo de fútbol del Nankatsu esperándola, todos la miraban sonriendo.

-Bienvenida-sonrió Tsubasa abrazándola.

-Hermano…-murmuró Rikku sorprendida y, para sorpresa de todos, lo abrazó sollozando-. Gracias…

-No tienes porque agradecer-dijo él, acariciando su cabello.

-Todos estamos aquí para apoyarte-secundó Genzo.

-Pero… ¿por qué?...-preguntó ella-. A pesar de todo lo que les hice…

-A pesar de todo lo que nos hiciste eres nuestra amiga, o por lo menos nosotros pensamos así-dijo Mamoru.

-Es verdad, puede que nos tratases mal pero igual te queremos-sonrió Ryo.

-Somos algo masoquistas-rió Taro.

-Muchas gracias a todos…-sonrió la rubia secándose las lágrimas.

-Bien, vamos a casa-dijo Tsubasa tomando la valija-. Hoy festejamos.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Acaso es el cumpleaños de alguno?-inquirió Rikku confundida.

-No tonta, celebramos tu vuelta a casa-explicó Genzo cargándola a caballito-. Vaya, hace mucho que no hacía esto, estás mas pesada.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso fue descortés!-rió con ganas la muchacha-. Además… ¿esperabas otra cosa? Han pasado años desde la última vez que me cargaste.

-Me dí cuenta-rió Genzo.

Así era como le gustaba la vida a Rikku, fácil, sin problemas, estaba bien con los del Nankatsu, y aquella noche se divirtió tanto que pudo olvidarse de su problema, aunque claro, ese no era el caso de los chicos del Toho, quienes aún no podían creer que su amiga se hubiese ido.

* * *

Rikku: Nuevo capítulooo~~ ^^  
Kojiro: No se porque estás tan contenta ¬¬  
Rikku: No es mi culpa que por tus celos nuestra relación haya terminado así ¬¬  
Kojiro: Qué? mis celos? yo ya te pedí perdón, es tú culpa  
Paola: Ya dejen de pelear ¬¬ *los golpea*  
Genzo: Che, a mi nena no la golpees *abraza a Rikku*  
Rikku: Che y ustedes de donde salieron?  
Kojiro: Eso! Se supone que somos nosotros los que dan el toque final a los capítulos  
Paola: Pero si no hacen más que discutir ¬¬  
Genzo: Tenemos una encuesta para el público!!  
Paola: Ya que estamos, podríamos agregar... las preguntas son simples: "**¿quién creen que tiene la culpa de la pelea?**"  
Genzo: "**¿Con quién creen que se tendría que quedar Rikku y por qué?**" *pose de galán*  
Rikku: Hey!! Yo estoy acá eh!  
Genzo: Perdón corazón~~ *le besa la mejilla*  
Rikku: -///////-  
Kojiro: ¬¬ *se va enojado*  
Paola: Ay Dios~~ *se va a buscarlo*  
Rikku: En fin, muchas gracias por leer el fic ^^ espero sus reviews!! Sigan ahí!  
Genzo: Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Voten por mí!  
Rikku/Genzo: Bye-Bye!


	8. I'm Yours

**DISCLAIMER**: Capitán Tsubasa pertenece a Yoichi Takahashi, Paola Wakabayashi es propiedad de Tsuki W. mientras que Rikku Ozora es mí propiedad ò.ó

* * *

**A Doble Carga**

**Capítulo 8: I'm Yours**

Rikku se encontraba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol durante la hora del almuerzo, hace ya varios días que había comenzado su escolaridad en el Nankatsu. Miró al chico que dormía a su lado con la cabeza reposada en su hombro. Genzo la había apoyado en todo momento desde su llegada a Shizuoka, se notaba que el chico aún estaba enamorado de la rubia y que lucharía por su amor, no le daba oportunidad a deprimirse, siempre encontraba la forma de hacerla reír.

-Quizá… debería darle una oportunidad…-suspiró acariciando su cabello. Si había alguien que la cuidaba, ese era Genzo, incluso aún más que el propio Tsubasa o que Mamoru, quien siempre había sido su único amigo durante su estadía primera en el Nankatsu.

-Pues si eso crees entonces dámela…-dijo el chico abriendo los ojos y sobresaltando a la rubia-. Perdón, no quería asustarte.

-No, no te preocupes…-sonrió ella-. ¿Sabes? He estado escribiendo nuevamente.

-¿Cómo cuando éramos chicos?-rió-. Siempre tuviste un gran talento Rikku, me encantaría escuchar tu canción.

-Acompáñame entonces-dijo la rubia poniéndose de pié y extendiéndole la mano.

-Claro-asintió él, tomando su mano para incorporarse.

Caminaron sin soltarse hasta el salón de música. Aquello les traía tantos recuerdos, cuando de pequeños Genzo componía melodía para las letras de Rikku, ahora ella podía hacerlo sin su ayuda. La chica tenía gran talento para la música, era muy creativa, y utilizaba aquel talento de vez en cuando, podía comparar aquellos momentos con los momentos en que sus amigos tomaban alcohol para escapar de sus problemas, ella no era así, jamás había bebido una sola gota de alcohol, cuando la necesitaba, la música siempre estaba allí, no tenía más que sentarse y componer.

-Aún recuerdo la última vez que me trajiste aquí-comentó el portero.

-Terminó en algo desastroso-rió ella-. Fuiste muy duro conmigo…

-Lo sé… y no volveré a cometer el mismo error, porque aquello me ha pesado mucho… sabes que te amo…-dijo él.

-Siempre lo tengo presente Genzo… pero es que yo… no sé… Kojiro…

-Olvídate de él por ahora…

-De acuerdo…-suspiró la morena-. ¿Quieres escuchar entonces?

-Me encantaría…-sonrió el morocho.

-Bien…-tomó una guitarra, no había nadie más que ellos dos en aquel momento por lo que no habría problema. Cerró los ojos y se sentó en una silla acomodándose, Genzo se paró frente a ella, atento. Fue entonces que Rikku empezó a tocar.

**Well you done****, done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
Now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my best  
And nothing's gonna to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some.**

Genzo sonrió, disfrutaba mucho cuando escuchaba a su amiga cantando. Miró a la rubia, le encantaba verla tocando, tan concentrada en lo que hacía… y sabía que ella no estaba cantando por sí misma sino que lo hacía por él. El morocho siempre había sido la razón de sus canciones, ella se lo había dicho ya una vez, "yo solo compongo para ti". Al recordar la frase una nueva esperanza resurgió del corazón de Genzo, si la rubia solo componía para él, y en aquel momento la tenía frente a él, dedicándole una canción así… eso significaba…

**But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours****.**

Rikku le estaba dando otra oportunidad. La contempló largo rato, pensó distintas formas de expresarle cuanto la amaba. Ella era sumamente especial para él, debía ir despacio ya que, al parecer, la chica había generado una especie de trauma con el tema del noviazgo, y no era para menos, si sus primeros dos intentos de formar una relación habían fracasado estrepitosamente. Se prometió a sí mismo que no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad y que haría a Rikku la persona más feliz del mundo, y de esa forma ella se olvidaría del tigre japonés y querría quedarse en Nankatsu a su lado.

**Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love****, love, love, love  
Listen to the music of the moment, maybe sing with me  
All - ah peaceful melody  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved**

Se sintió mal por la forma en la que la había rechazado cuando eran pequeños, había basureado sus más tiernos y sinceros sentimientos, y sabía que había sido tan solo por culpa de su cobardía. El portero siempre había amado a la hermanita de su capitán, pero tenía miedo, en un principio temía que ella no se sintiera como él se sentía, pero luego, una vez aclarado esto, tuvo miedo de que algún estúpido error arruinara su relación, y por lo tanto su amistad. Pero aquel temido error había sido cometido a pesar de todo, aunque ahora, junto a ella, no lo veía como un fracaso, sino como algo constructivo. Si no hubieran pasado por aquella situación, ¿Quién sabe como estarían ahora? podrían incluso estar viviendo en diferentes continentes. A Genzo simplemente le aterró aquella idea, pero no sabía lo cerca que estaba de que aquello se cumpla.

**So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours**

Recordó entonces que prontamente se iría a Alemania para un mejor entrenamiento como arquero. Sintió que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se paralizaban ¿cómo se lo diría a la rubia? ¿Acaso la dejaría en banda nuevamente? No, ella jamás se lo perdonaría, después de todo, era él quien había insistido durante tanto tiempo para que la rubia le diera una oportunidad, y ahora que finalmente se la daba… ¿la desperdiciaría? No podía, el tampoco se lo perdonaría jamás así mismo. Había prometido proteger a la rubia, no herirla. Estaba confundido… si tan solo pudiera… si tan solo pudiera llevar a Rikku con él…

**Smooch on closer dear  
And I will nibble your ear**

Obtuvo su respuesta. Al ver la radiante sonrisa de Genzo, la mirada de concentración de la chica se tornó de confusión y dejó de tocar.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó.

-Rikku… me voy a Alemania-dijo el morocho sin rodeo alguno.

-¿Eh?-se sorprendió la rubia.

-Sí, a jugar fútbol a un nivel superior…-le explicó él.

-Ah… ya veo… felicidades…-dijo la chica con algo de tristeza-. Espero que te vaya bien…

-Rikku…-la miró fijamente a los ojos y pudo contemplar como estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Qué?-sollozó ella.

-¿Por qué lloras?-preguntó Genzo, acariciando su mejilla para luego colocar un mechón de cabello tras la oreja de la chica.

-Primero quieres que seamos novios, me dices que me amas y todo tú cuento. Una vez que finalmente te doy una oportunidad la echas a la basura como si no te importara en lo más mínimo-le recriminó la rubia.

-Déjame terminar antes de ponerte a llorar…-suplicó él y ella asintió mirándolo a los ojos.

-Quiero que vengas conmigo-dijo Genzo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Quiero que vengas conmigo… a Alemania…-repitió el chico-. No quiero estar lejos de ti, apenas resistí cuando te fuiste al Toho y se que no resistiría el irme a otro continente si no estás conmigo.

-Genzo yo…

-No quiero que me des una respuesta ahora, solo te pido que lo pienses-sonrió.

-Está bien, te prometo que lo pensaré Gen…-Wakabayashi la miró sorprendido al escuchar que lo llamaba de esa forma. Llevaba años sin escuchar ese apodo.

-Me llamaste Gen-dijo sorprendido.

-Pues sí… después de todo estamos saliendo, ¿no?-rió Rikku.

-Rikku yo…-la abrazó con fuerza, besándola-. Gracias… muchísimas gracias… no lo lamentarás…

-Se que no lo haré-sonrió ella, correspondiéndole aquel beso mientras entrelazaba sus brazos tras la nuca del mayor.

-Te amo…

-Yo…-la chica suspiró.

-No te preocupes, no espero que puedas decirme "te amo" desde un comienzo. Prometo que con el tiempo lo harás, lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas. Te haré olvidar el horrible pasado para crear un futuro mejor, juntos.

-Perdóname…-dijo la chica sorprendida por la sinceridad con la que el chico hablaba-. He sido una cabeza dura al no aceptar tus sentimientos en el pasado… me porte terriblemente mal contigo…

-Está bien, te comprendo, fue mi culpa en un comienzo…-suspiró el morocho.

-Pues ya no hay de que preocuparse-sonrió Rikku-. Ahora estamos juntos-agregó, tomando la mano del chico con ternura.

-Sí… al fin-rió Genzo, abrazándola con fuerza.

El tiempo pasó y el lazo entre el portero y su novia era cada vez más fuerte, eran una pareja perfecta, cosa que causaba celos en el tigre japonés, después de todo, un rumor de esa magnitud se expandiría con rapidez por todos los clubs de fútbol reconocidos. A pesar de todo, nada más que Genzo parecía importarle a la rubia, solo tenía ojos para él, incluso a veces olvidaba a Kojiro y a los chicos del Toho.

Era un hermoso día de verano cuando Wakabayashi había llevado a su novia al parque de diversiones, ésta era conciente de lo que le diría. Sabía que faltaban tan solo semanas para que el morocho se fuera a Alemania, pero prefería no pensar en ello, sino que se alejaba de los problemas, tal y como hacía con todo. Se sorprendió pensando en ello y comprendió que no podía seguir así… tenía que tomar una decisión. Miró al joven que caminaba a su lado, no podía negar que lo quería de una forma muy especial ¿pero era eso amor? Estaba confundida, sabía que también sentía algo por Kojiro en el fondo de su corazón ¿qué era lo que sentía? Se dejó guiar por Genzo a través de la multitud y antes de darse cuenta se encontraba sentada cara a cara frente a él en la rueda de la fortuna. Lo miró a los ojos en silencio, sabiendo que el chico tenía algo que decirle, quería retrasar aquel momento lo máximo posible, y él lo entendió, pero finalmente, cuando llegaron a la cima de la primera vuelta, aquel silencio se rompió.

-Me voy dentro de dos semanas-informó Genzo, sintiéndose mal al ver los ojos de la chica llenarse de lágrimas-. Lo siento yo…

-No Genzo, está perfecto, esta charla ya no puede seguirse atrasando…-suspiró-. Yo… ya he tomado mi decisión… es solo que… es tan difícil…

-Comprendo…-murmuró el portero con tristeza-. Entonces hasta aquí llegó nuestra relación…

-¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntó Rikku confundida.

-Pues de nosotros claro, no se puede mantener una relación a distancia…

-Pero si yo tenía pensado irme contigo a Alemania-dijo la rubia, aún confundida.

-¿Eh?-ahora el confundido era Genzo.

-Pues sí… me refería a que sería difícil separarnos de los chicos y eso…

-Entonces… ¿de verdad vendrás conmigo?-preguntó Genzo, incrédulo.

-Sip-sonrió ella.

Y entonces todo pasó tan rápido que Rikku no tuvo tiempo de asimilar muy bien las cosas, primero estaban hablando lo más tranquilos y de un momento a otro su novio se hallaba arrodillado en el suelo de la pequeña cabina, llorando mientras la abrazaba. Aquel fue un momento único, era la primera vez que lloraban de esa forma por ella, estaba muy feliz. En ese entonces sintió que el morocho era su única razón de ser y se olvidó completamente de su anterior novio. Ella lo abrazó con ternura y le acarició el cabello, susurrando bellas palabras al oído de Genzo, quien solo lloraba agradeciéndole a Dios por el hecho de tener una novia tan maravillosa.

Ese día decidieron quedarse juntos celebrando hasta el amanecer, pero a diferencia de lo que hubieran hecho amigos como Ryo, ellos simplemente fueron a cenar, claro que Genzo invitó, y luego fueron a un mirador a contemplar el amanecer juntos. Un nuevo día ya estaba aclarando en el cielo, Rikku descansaba con la cabeza reposada en el novio de su novio mientras él disfrutaba acariciando el suave cabello de la rubia.

-¿Sabes? Creo que deberías ir a despedirte de tus amigos del Toho-sugirió Genzo.

-Sí… puede ser… por lo menos de Paola y Takeshi…

-¿Tanto miedo tienes de encarar a Hyuga?-preguntó el morocho.

-Oye…-se ofendió la chica-. Yo no le tengo miedo a un tigrecito… después de todo, gruñe pero no muerde…

-Pues entonces ve, sin miedo, y demuéstrale que has cambiado-sonrió Genzo-. Todos aquí te apoyamos.

-Lo se… y se los agradezco mucho.

-Entonces… ¿qué harás?

-Lo haré… encararé a Kojiro-dijo Rikku, decidida.

-¡Esa es mi chica!-la animó el portero, orgulloso, causando la risa de la menor.

-No tienes idea de cuanto te amo Gen…

-Dijiste que…-se sorprendió Genzo.

-Sí, dije que te amo-rió ella para luego besarlo con suma ternura, disfrutando de los labios del morocho.

-Yo también te amo… y créeme que me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz de la Tierra-sonrió él, contestando con otro beso más pasional y profundo.

* * *

COMENTARIO DE LA AUTORA:

Rikku: Hola a todos! Hoy como se imaginarán, estoy con Genzo porque Kojiro está medio ofendido con el giro inesperado que dió la historia.  
Genzo: Y como no? Si me quedé con la chica más linda de la historia.  
Rikku: Jajaja... basta ¬¬  
Genzo: Bueno bueno, esta bien u.u mejor pasemos a las especificaciones del capítulo  
Rikku: Ah sí! Eso! Emm... de este capítulo no hay mucho que decir, la canción utilizada en esta ocación es I'm Yours de Jason Mraz, se me pegó porque nos fuimos de retiro y nos la pasamos cantandola ^^  
Genzo: Fuiste muy tierna al dedicarmela~~ *le acaricia el mentón*  
Rikku: Genzo! Dejalo para cuando estemos solos!  
Genzo: Esta bien... entonces vamos... nos vemos la próxima!  
Rikku: Bye By.. *Genzo se la lleva arrastrando*


	9. La Decisión

**DISCLAIMER**: Capitán Tsubasa pertenece a Yoichi Takahashi, de otra forma Akamine Maki moriría atropeyada por un camión que conduciría Kira Kozo borracho mientras Kojiro y Rikku hacen lo suyo en la parte de atrás ;D

* * *

**A Doble Carga**

**Capítulo 9: La Decisión**

A pesar de todo lo que le había dicho a Genzo, no era tan sencillo como suponía, aún temía el hecho de encarar a Kojiro. El chico había sido un misterio para ella desde que se habían conocido, por lo que no tenía ni la más mínima idea acerca de cómo reaccionaría ante la noticia de que la chica que amaba se iría con uno de sus más grandes rivales, y para colmo, a otro continente. Aún así la chica reunió todo su valor, ya no había marcha atrás, partirían al día siguiente, por lo que el moreno no podría detenerla… era tan característico de ella atrasar los problemas lo máximo posible.

Finalmente se encontraba frente a la que había sido su escuela hasta el comienzo del nuevo trimestre. Algo nerviosa cruzó el umbral, escabulléndose, sabiendo que a esa hora los chicos estarían en la práctica de soccer. Acertando en su pensamiento, escuchó gritos cuando se hubo acercado lo suficiente y pudo vislumbrar a sus amigos en pleno entrenamiento. También vio a Paola, dándoles ánimos como siempre, sentada junto a su amiga Naoko. Se acercó a ellas en silencio y no abrió la boca hasta que estuvo detrás de ellas.

-Hola-saludó.

-¿Eh?-se sobresaltó Paola y luego volteó sorprendida-. ¡Rikku!

-Tanto… tiempo…-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-¿Acaso vas a volver?-preguntó la morocha emocionada, abrazando a su amiga.

-No… a decir verdad… vine a hablar con Kojiro… tengo que aclarar unas cosas con él antes de poder irme-se explicó.

-¿Irte? Pero no entiendo… si tu ya no asistes a la escuela-dijo Paola confundida.

-Déjalo así… no te preocupes-sonrió la rubia.

-Pero…

-Enserio, no te preocupes.

-Está bien… si tu lo dices…-dijo Paola desconfiadamente-. Ven conmigo-continuó, arrastrándola hasta la cancha-. ¡Capitán!

-Paola te dije miles de veces que no interrumpas el entrenamiento-gritó Kojiro molesto, pero al voltear a verla se quedó de piedra, al igual que el resto de los jugadores.

-Rikku…-susurró incrédulo.

-Tenemos que hablar-fue lo único que dijo. Kojiro se animó un poco al notar que su tono de voz ya no era aquel tono gélido con el que le había hablado en la última ocasión en la que se habían visto.

-De acuerdo…-dudó pero luego asintió y se disculpó con su entrenador.

-Correrás horas extras por esto Kojiro…-le advirtió el entrenador Kitazume.

-Todas las que quiera… señor.

-Puedes retirarte.

-Muchas gracias-sonrió el tigre, haciendo una pequeña inclinación para luego marcharse corriendo en dirección a la chica que había sido su novia hasta hace un mes atrás.

Caminaron largo rato sin mencionar una sola palabra, por más que Kojiro se retorcía de nervios quería darle su espacio a Rikku, ella hablaría cuando se sintiera lista para hacerlo. Suspiró mientras su mirada se desviaba a los labios de la muchacha, tenía tantas ganas de besarlos que sentía que explotaría, que podría tomarla allí y besarla a la fuerza, pero sabía que la rubia jamás se lo perdonaría, después de todo era culpa de Kojiro el que ellos hubiesen terminado. Para sorpresa del tigre, la chica lo llevó fuera del campus, caminando por las calles de la zona hasta la heladería en la que Rikku había declarado sus sentimientos. Allí se fue donde Kojiro notó que algo no andaba bien, mientras que él pidió lo mismo de siempre, chocolate y vainilla, sabiendo que también era el favorito de la joven, ella pidió algo que no acostumbraba pedir junto a Hyuga: menta granizada cubierta de chocolate. Al escuchar el sabor elegido, el moreno volteó a ver extrañado a su acompañante.

-No sabía que te gustaba la menta granizada-dijo.

-Acostumbro pedirla con Genzo-explicó ella-. Aunque en verdad solemos pedir medio kilo de helado y nos lo comemos entre los dos…

-Ya veo…-suspiró Kojiro-. Haces muchas cosas con Genzo ¿verdad?

-Sí, me lleva mucho a pasear-sonrió ella-. Gracias a él, he visitado lugares que nunca creí que visitaría y que me terminaron agradando, como por ejemplo, fuimos a ver un museo en donde el papá de Taro exhibe unas obras de arte. Es muy relajante ver sus pinturas, es un gran artista, y también es una gran persona.

-Entiendo… pero yo creo que deberías tomarte las cosas con más calma, después de todo, tienes toda una vida por delante para ir a museos y lugares como esos, ese tipo de cosas no son para ti…

-¿Y tú que sabes?-preguntó molesta la chica, odiaba que los demás decidieran que era bueno y que era malo para ella-. Aunque eso me lleva al tema de nuestra reunión.

-Te escucho-dijo el tigre, sentándose en una mesa junto a la chica.

-Sabes que si no fuera por algo importante, preferiría no venir…

-Perfectamente, debe ser algo de vida o muerte para que estés aquí-rió el morocho tratando de sacarle un poco de humor a la situación, pero se silenció rápidamente al ver la cara de pocos amigos con la que la chica lo miraba-. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dónde quedó tu viejo sentido del humor?

-Lo siento, creo que está algo oxidado…

-¿Por mi culpa?

-Es una posibilidad…-dijo ella, como si se tratara de algo obvio-. Aunque no te preocupes, Genzo también me lleva a parques de diversiones, a patinar y ese tipo de cosas… la otra vez fuimos a un parque muy divertido y…

-Genzo, Genzo, Genzo-repitió molesto el moreno-. ¿Es acaso lo único que sabes decir?

-¡Oh lo siento! Pero no es mi culpa que estés celoso de él.

-¿Yo? ¿Celoso? ¡Pero por favor! ¡He escuchado mejores chistes en un zoológico!-se defendió molesto.

-¡Sí, probablemente en un zoológico de perdedores!

-¡Como tus amigos del Nankatsu y tu estúpido hermano!

-¡Por lo menos mi hermano es valorado por su talento!

Pero con aquel último grito, Rikku comprendió que se había sobrepasado con Kojiro, quien sin siquiera pensarlo, le plantó semejante bofetada que la hizo voltear. Estaba furioso con la chica, pero no por el hecho de como lo había tratado, sino por el hecho de que hubiera cambiado tanto, convirtiéndose en aquella fanática de Wakabayashi que tanto había aborrecido durante su estadía en el Toho.

-¿Por qué cambiaste tanto?-preguntó el moreno, dolido-. Eras una chica tierna y dulce, ¿qué te pasó? Antes adorabas estar con nosotros…

-Lo siento Kojiro pero yo…

-Vuelve… te lo suplico…-sollozó abrazándola.

-Ya es… demasiado tarde-dijo ella con tristeza, no por el hecho de que quisiera volver, sino por el hecho de que le dolía ver al tigre en ese estado.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó él, temiendo la respuesta.

-A que mañana…-comenzó a decir, pero deteniéndose unos segundos para inspirar profundamente-. Ya no estaré aquí.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritó sobresaltado el tigre, sin importar las miradas de todas las demás personas que estaban en el local-. ¡¿Cómo que te vas?!

-Sí-explicó, ahora animándose a hablar, después de todo, aquella había sido su propia decisión y no lamentaba en absoluto el haberla tomado-. Mañana me voy a Alemania con Genzo, ya no estaré aquí.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-preguntó Kojiro, estaba shockeado, sentía ganas de arrancarse la piel y someterse a la más terrible tortura. Le dolía tanto que la chica se apartara de él que se sintió morir por dentro, como si dejara un contenedor vacío allí.

-Porque no sabía como hacerlo… y temía el como reaccionarías…

-Rikku yo…

-Nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión Kojiro, te lo advierto.

-Esta bien, yo solo… yo…-pero las palabras no salieron de su boca y simplemente se quedó mirando fijamente a la chica, sin expresión alguna. No supo con exactitud cuanto tiempo estuvo así de esa forma, pero cuando volvió en sí la rubia ya no estaba frente a él y había comenzado a llover con mucha fuerza.

Ken y Paola corrían con desesperación bajo la lluvia buscando a su perdido capitán, ninguno de los dos adolescentes había vuelto a la escuela, pero seguramente la rubia se habría ido directamente a su casa, o a la casa de Genzo. Aún así su capitán no había vuelto y ya se les estaba haciendo tarde, solo tenían media hora más para buscarlo o serían amonestados, claro que no había problema por parte del karatekeeper, pero no podía decirse lo mismo del lado de la morocha, quien se dedicaba a causar problemas.

-¿Dónde crees que pueda estar?-preguntó él.

-No sé, yo no pienso como chico, se supone que seas tú quien da las ideas-dijo ella, sacándole una sonrisa al chico, quien aceleró el paso, tomando a Wakabayashi de la mano para que ella también lo hiciera.

-Ken…-murmuró ella dudando del contacto.

-¿Aún te molesta? ¿A sabiendas de que te amo?-preguntó él.

-No… en lo más mínimo, lo siento…

-Está bien, no te preocupes…-sonrió Ken para luego concentrarse en la búsqueda-. Bien, si yo tuviera que hablar algo contigo… te llevaría a un lugar especial para ambos… lo que para ellos sería…

-No tengo ni… ¡ya sé!-gritó de pronto.

-¿Qué?

-¡Está en la heladería!-dijo ella sonriendo.

-¡La heladería!-secundó él, sonriente también.

-¡Sí!

-¿Qué heladería?-preguntó Ken, ganándose un tope por parte de su novia-. ¡Ouch! Pao, ¡Eso duele!

-Te pasa por baka-gruño ella-. Ya sabes, la heladería, donde Rikku y el capitán… tu entiendes… sabes que no se me dan bien estas cosas de relaciones.

-¡Ah! Ya se de que hablas, ¡Pues vamos!-dijo animadamente, echándose a correr arrastrando a su novia detrás de sí.

Finalmente llegaron a la heladería y vieron a su capitán. Realmente les sorprendió el verlo en aquel estado, ¿acaso había sido tan malo lo que Rikku le había dicho? Era la primera vez que lo veían tan deprimido, y eso que Ken lo conocía desde pequeños. Su mirada era vacía, apesadumbrada, como si la vida hubiera perdido el color y ahora solo pudiera ser vista en acromáticos. Ambos novios intercambiaron miradas, sin saber como reaccionar ni que hacer, hasta que Paola se acercó a él, sumamente preocupada, seguida de cerca por Wakashimazu.

-¿Capitán?...-susurró la morocha, sacudiéndolo suavemente, con miedo de que reaccionara mal.

-Se va…-fue lo único que dijo, su voz era quebrada y justificaba los ojos rojos y llorosos del tigre.

-¿Quién se va?-preguntó Ken.

-Rikku… se va a Alemania con tu primo…-contestó Hyuga con la voz apagada-. Perdí…

* * *

Rikku: Okay... lo acepto, fuí algo dura  
Kojiro: Algo nomás? ¬¬  
Rikku: Y vos con esa cachetada? Le voy a contar a Genzo  
Kojiro: Uy tengo tanto miedo! *corre en circulos*  
Rikku: En fin... ¬¬ parece que todo en torno a nuestra relación está empeorando cada vez más mi querido Kojiro.  
Kojiro: Todavía no puedo creer que nos cambiaste por el Nankatsu ù.u  
Rikku: Y bueh, es lo que hay =3  
Kojiro: Igual yo todavía te amo...  
Rikku: Yo también me amo, no te preocupes *se pone a cantar el tema "Me Amo"*  
Kojiro: ¬¬ En fin... *la empuja*  
Rikku: x.x  
Kojiro: Les agradecemos mucho sus reviews, pero.. cómo es eso de que prefieren al idiota de Wakabayashi? ¬¬  
Rikku: JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Kojiro: Vos no estabas muerta?  
Rikku: Soy la pj principal, podría pasar un año en Jurassic Park sola y seguiría viva XDXD  
Kojiro: Probablemente -.- en fin, gracias por leernos, sigan sintonizandonos y...  
Rikku: Che, que ésto no es una radio... LOS QUIERO MUCHOOOO~~ CUIDENSE!!! HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!!!!  
Rikku/Kojiro: Bye-Bye! *intercambian miradas asesinas*


	10. La Alemania de Schneider

**DISCLAIMER**: Capitán Tsubasa pertenece a Yoichi Takahashi. De otro modo Maki Akamine hubiera muerto al mejor estilo de "_El Juego del Miedo_"

* * *

**A Doble Carga**

**Capítulo 10: La Alemania de Schneider**

Rikku contempló por última vez al equipo de Nankatsu, a su familia y a la familia de Genzo antes de cruzar el umbral de la mano de su novio. No podía negar el hecho de que estaba nerviosa, nunca había salido del país, y la mayoría de las veces que había viajado, lo había hecho con sus padres. No era la primera vez que viajaba en avión y aquello la ponía más nerviosa, le aterraban los aviones, con todos los accidentes que se producían de transportes aéreos que caían al mar… además también estaba el factor de que el otro gran miedo de Rikku siempre habían sido las alturas. Se abrazó a su acompañante con nerviosismo, quien sonrió de forma comprensiva y le acarició el cabello con ternura, como queriendo disipar sus temores.

-Tranquila… no hay nada que temer, yo estoy contigo…-la tranquilizó el portero.

-Lo sé pero aún así…-dudó la chica.

-Si quieres aún estás a tiempo de quedarte-sonrió él.

-¡No!-se alarmó la rubia, abrazándose a Wakabayashi con más fuerza aún.

-De acuerdo, no te preocupes-la guió por el pasillo, sentándose él junto a la ventana y ella del lado del pasillo, para que de esa forma no tuviera que contemplar el exterior continuamente.

-Gracias Gen… te fijas en todos los detalles…-rió ella.

-Simplemente quiero lo mejor para la chica más hermosa y dulce del universo. Solo quiero que seas feliz…

-No tienes que preocuparte… contigo soy feliz-le susurró con ternura.

En aquel instante una señora aparentemente sorda se sentó a su lado, mientras que el marido de ésta se sentaba en los asientos de adelante. De aquella forma el perfecto clima romántico que se había logrado se transformó en un clima incómodo y molesto.

-¡Oye George! ¡Necesito mis lentes!-se quejó la anciana.

-¡Pero cariño, te los acabas de quitar!

-¡No importa, los quiero de nuevo!-gruñó ruidosamente y notó que los jóvenes la miraban-. ¡¿Y ustedes que miran?!

-N-nada…-susurraron ambos sin dar crédito a su mala suerte de que les tocara viajar con aquella señora.

-Que mal educada…-le dijo Rikku a Genzo al oído, quien asintió sin saber que decir por temor a que aquella señora lo escuchara y lo persiguiera a bastonazos.

El viaje fue horrible, los chicos se desanimaron al ver que no habían tenido un buen comienzo, aunque el portero no se rendiría tan fácilmente, después de todo era eso, un comienzo. Llegaron a Alemania sin problemas, un hermoso día despejado los recibió. Allí se encontraron un representante que había ido a buscarlos en nombre del equipo para el cual Genzo estaría jugando. Al verlos se acercó a ellos, mirándolos examinadoramente, parecía bastante engreído para ser un chico de su edad, a decir verdad a Rikku no le agradó en lo más mínimo.

-Hola-saludó el desconocido-. Ustedes deben ser Wakabayashi y…

-Ozora-respondió la chica-. Rikku Ozora, soy la novia de Genzo, vine a acompañarlo.

-De acuerdo, me habían dicho algo por el estilo-sonrió de manera coqueta, a decir verdad la chica no estaba nada mal-. Pues mi nombre es Karl Heinz Schneider, pueden verme como a un superior pero aún así dejaré que me llamen Karl…

-No te preocupes, Scheneider me agrada-murmuró el portero, algo molesto por la actitud arrogante del chico.

-En fin, bienvenidos a Alemania. El entrenador me encargó de que los lleve hasta el lugar donde se estarán hospedando y que luego los lleve a recorrer-explicó.

-Ya veo, pues no te preocupes, no queremos importunarte.

-Pues no se preocupen, si aparezco en el entrenamiento teniendo órdenes estrictas de quedarme con ustedes, serían capaces de dejarme sin jugar.

-Ya veo, entonces no lo haces por nosotros sino por tu posición-razonó Rikku.

-Entiendes rápido para ser rubia.

-¿Tienes algún problema con mi cabello?-preguntó ella sin molestarse en ocultar su irritación.

-No, nada, es solo que no te sienta bien el rubio.

-Ah claro, y a ti te sienta perfecto.

-A mí todo me sienta bien-fue la respuesta que dio Schneider antes de tomar una de las valijas y encaminarse hasta el taxi más cercano.

-No crees que…-comentó Genzo.

-¡Es un pesado! ¡Que ganas de molerlo a golpes! ¡Ya verá! ¡Lo agarraré de noche y le teñiré el cabello de rosado!-gruñía la chica, cosa que provocó un estallido de risas por parte del morocho.

-Ya, que pareces la ancianita.

-Ni la menciones…

-No le hagas caso, es un idiota… además, el rubio te sienta genial…

-¿De verdad lo crees?-preguntó ella, dudando.

-Claro, me encanta, a ti todo te queda bien-sonrió Genzo.

-No utilices la frase de ese sujeto conmigo… Karl Heinz Schneider-refunfuñó en una tonalidad burlesca-. ¿Quién se cree que es?

-Mejor olvídalo, mejor vamos a instalarnos y le hacemos caso antes de que se moleste con nosotros, si ahora que esta de buen humor se conforma de esta forma, no quiero ni imaginar lo que es cuando está de mal humor…

-Tienes razón…-Rikku rió, imaginándose al jugador como un demonio devora hombres, tal como Sebastian de Kuroshitsuji.

Los llevaron a los establecimientos para los jugadores. Rikku y Genzo compartían habitación no solo porque el equipo no se podía dar el lujo de ocupar habitaciones de las instalaciones para gente que no jugara, sino que el morocho no quería dejar sola a su novia en aquel extraño lugar, sobre todo después de haber conocido a aquel rubio narcisista, no es que fuera mala persona, pero simplemente te provocaba el placer de querer golpearlo o de abrirle la cabeza para ver si había algo allí dentro.

Aquella tarde había sido una tarde agobiante, a pesar de que los chicos estaban agotados del vuelo en avión, Scheneider había insistido en llevarlos a recorrer Alemania, por lo que habían conocido los lugares más importantes y populares de la zona, yendo a incontable cantidad de aburridos museos en donde lo único que hacían era caminar por horas. Incluso hubo un momento en el que Rikku estaba tan cansada que Genzo la tuvo que cargar sobre su espalda. Ella aprovechó aquel momento para dormir, pero el portero tuvo que aguantarse la larga visita hasta el final. Y pensar que habían salido de Japón a las 7:45 am… recién tuvieron la oportunidad de regresar a la habitación a las 11:30 pm, y lo peor de todo es que Schneider había mencionado la maldita frase que el morocho esperaba eludir: "_acuéstate temprano que mañana hay entrenamiento por la mañana"_. No podía creerlo, había gastado todo un día recorriendo cosas que ni le interesaban, agotándose, aún cuando al otro día tendría un entrenamiento que probablemente sería el más duro que haya recibido en su vida, y eso que al nivel de primaria Genzo ya entrenaba con jugadores de nivel universitario.

Se dejaron caer en la cama de dos plazas, por lo menos podrían dormir juntos. Rikku se había puesto un camisón de una tela suave y fresca, con mucho vuelo, de color rosa bebé, por lo que se veía muy tierna con el cabello suelto. Genzo, por otro lado, simplemente se había puesto el pantalón del pijama ya que le era mucho más cómodo dormir sin camisa.

-¿Y? ¿Qué piensas de Alemania?

-Pues a decir verdad… es muy grande y agotadora y hay gente estúpida… muy estúpida…-dijo ella con irritación-. Por lo menos la gente en Japón es menos egocentrista…

-Jajaja ¿te calló mal Schneider?-preguntó.

-Sí, muy mal… demasiado mal…-suspiró.

-Brindo por ello-rió Genzo.

-Bien… mejor vamos a dormir, ha sido un largo día y mañana tienes entrenamiento por la mañana…-sonrió ella con ternura, metiéndose bajo las sábanas al igual que el morocho.

-Es la primera vez que dormimos juntos…-comentó él.

-No me molesta en absoluto-dijo ella, acariciando la mejilla del chico a su lado-. Esto es maravilloso, gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad de estar aquí contigo Genzo… de verdad, siento que el que hayamos viajado juntos a un país completamente desconocido para ambos nos une mucho…

-Me alegra que estés feliz, porque si tú eres feliz yo también lo soy Rikku-susurró el joven para luego besar la frente de la chica-. Te amo, lo eres todo para mí… si yo te perdiera…

-Por favor Gen, no pienses en ello ahora, estamos juntos, ¿sí?-sonrió-. Eso es lo importante en este momento.

-Tienes razón… gracias por estar aquí.

-No tienes que agradecerme algo así…

Rikku sonrió y besó a su novio, ya que él no quería que ella le expresara su gratitud con palabras, lo haría de otra forma. Se prometió hacer de Genzo, el chico más feliz de Alemania. Lo amaría como jamás había amado a nadie, cuidaría de él hasta el cansancio y nunca dejaría que la viera triste. No quería que el morocho, quien había sido tan considerado con ella, sufriera de alguna forma. Puede ser que hubiesen tenido un mal comienzo pero ambos eran fuertes y lo sobrellevarían para mejorar la situación, después de todo, no era la primera vez que les pasaba algo así, miren sino como de que la rubia lo odiara con toda su alma, había pasado a amarlo y quererlo proteger. No dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño.

Aquella imagen de decisión no le duró mucho. Al día siguiente, cuando Genzo volvió del entrenamiento, apenas podía mantenerse de pie de lo golpeado que estaba. Al verlo en ese estado los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas y corrió a socorrerlo.

-¡¿Qué te pasó?!-preguntó alarmada.

-Son algo… duros… tengo que acostumbrarme al paso-rió él, restándole importancia.

-No Genzo, ¡mira como estás!-gritó ella.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien-dijo el chico sonriendo-. Tan solo algo cansado…

-Por Dios Gen…-suspiró ella, llevándolo hacia la cama, donde lo hizo sentar y le curó un par de heridas.

-Gracias-dijo él mirándola con suma ternura. Amaba a su novia, siempre preocupada por lo mejor para ambos, incluso había dejado a su familia y a sus amigos en Japón para apoyarlo en su carrera profesional.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti Gen…-respondió la rubia, ya más animada tras ver que las heridas no eran nada serio.

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti…-sonrió finalizando su trabajo-. Bien, ¿te parece si te traigo algo de comer?

-Me haría feliz-rió Wakabayashi.

-Bien, entonces espérame aquí.

Rikku salió de la habitación y anduvo un buen rato caminando por las instalaciones. Estaba algo perdida ya que éstas eran demasiado grandes como para memorizarlas a la perfección de un día para otro… quizás si pedía indicaciones... Vio a lo lejos a un grupo de chicos charlando por lo que, a pesar de su vergüenza, se acercó a preguntar.

-Disculpen…-dudó.

-¿Sí?-se dio vuelta el rubio que estaba de espaldas y, al reconocerlo, la chica quiso que se la tragara la tierra-. ¡Oh! ¡Pero si es la novia de Wakabayashi!

-¿Wakabayashi? ¿El nuevo que no puede parar ni una mísera pelota?-preguntó otra voz, observándola con curiosidad-. No pensé que tuviera novia.

-¡Oye! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a juzgar a Gen si ni siquiera lo conoces! ¡Él es un gran portero!-lo defendió ella, molesta.

-Oh, lo siento, no era mi intención insultarlo-se disculpó-. Es solo que aún no está acostumbrado a nuestro nivel de entrenamiento, generalmente es así con los nuevos, ya se acostumbrará, y cuando lo haga se divertirá en grande.

-Está bien… es mi culpa por andar tan a la defensiva…-se disculpó la joven.

-No te preocupes-sonrió-. Por cierto, mi nombre es Karltz él es Shester. Creo que ya conoces a Schneider.

-Por desgracia… sí-ante el comentario de la rubia, Karl se puso a la defensiva mientras que los otros dos jugadores estallaban en carcajadas.

-¡Oye! Eso no fue muy agradable de tu parte-dijo molesto.

-Pues tú tampoco fuiste muy agradable ayer, estamos a mano-sonrió ella.

-Ay… mocosita-rió Schneider tomándola de los hombros y despeinándola juguetonamente-. Esto estará divertido, hace mucho que no me divierto así.

-¿De verdad te parezco divertida?-se sorprendió ella-. Creí que había perdido mi sentido del humor.

-Eres un pequeño monstruo con patas, ¿a quién no le parecerías divertida?-rió el Emperador.

-¡Oye!-refunfuño ella mientras los tres chicos reían, no es que estuviera enfadada con ellos, le caían bien, se notaba que era buena gente, aunque sintiera unas innegables ganas de agarrar a Schneider a los golpes.

-Por cierto pequeña, ¿qué andabas buscando?-preguntó Shester.

-¡Ah sí! Quería saber donde queda la cafetería, estoy algo perdida y Genzo necesita comer algo pero está tirado en la cama sin poder moverse-explicó y luego los miro de forma regañona-. Fueron muy duros para ser su primer día.

-Es así como se hacen las cosas en Alemania, ya veras que cogerá el ritmo.

-Claro, confío plenamente en él, Genzo no es de las personas que se vuelven a casa con el rabo entre las patas.

-Ya veo…-dijo Schneider-. Eso me pareció.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta la cafetería?-se ofreció Shester.

-No te preocupes, yo la acompañaré-sonrió el Emperador, para luego poner una mano en el hombro de la chica-. Nos vemos en el entrenamiento de la tarde… vamos.

-Hai…-asintió comenzando a caminar junto al rubio.

-¡Espera! ¡Dinos tu nombre!-oyó gritar a Karltz.

-¡Mi nombre es Rikku Ozora!-sonrió animadamente la chica para luego sí, irse con el joven que la guiaba.

Caminaron un par de minutos sin decir nada, se notaba que el chico quería decirle algo pero no sabía como empezar, por lo que para ganar tiempo prefería esperar a estar en algún lugar en donde nadie pudiera escucharlos. Finalmente se dispusieron a atravesar un pequeño campo vacío antes de entrar al edificio, Schneider abrió la boca para hablar pero en su lugar fue Rikku quien lo hizo.

-Tú tienes algún problema ¿verdad?-preguntó ella.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo él, sumamente sorprendido.

-Porque te comportas de esa forma para no mostrar una actitud defensiva, estás en alerta y temes que te hagan daño…-se explicó-. ¿Acaso has sufrido alguna experiencia que te haya marcado de esa forma?

-Vaya… eres muy observadora, jamás pensé que hablaría de esto con alguien que apenas conozco, pero definitivamente tienes algo especial. A decir verdad mis padres se están llevando muy mal últimamente, con mi hermanita creemos que se van a divorciar por lo que no estamos precisamente en nuestras mejores condiciones… no queremos que se separen, sería muy triste… yo por lo menos estoy aquí, internado en el Hamburgo, pero mi hermana está en casa y al estar triste ella también… no ayuda precisamente a alegrar el clima de la casa… es por ello que mi ideal es llegar al mundial de fútbol, quiero que mis padres estén tan orgullosos de mí que se olviden de sus peleas, yo quiero que mi familia sea una familia feliz y no me rendiré tan fácilmente.

-Vaya…-dijo ella deteniéndose.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó Karl, deteniéndose, pero lo que no esperaba era la forma en la que ha rubia se lanzó hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza-. ¿Rikku?...

-Te apoyo Karl, no puedes dejar que tu familia se separe, sería algo muy triste… lo sé porque yo me separé de mi propia familia una vez, antes de venir aquí, y sé que no lo pasaron muy bien… puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea, te ayudaré a impedir que tu familia se separe, lo juro, haré lo que pueda… incluso puedes presentarme a tu hermanita, yo la intentaré animar, daré lo mejor de mí… no estás solo ¿sí? Puedes confiar en mí.

-Rikku yo…-susurró aún shockeado por las palabras de la joven, pero luego reaccionando y abrazándola con fuerza aunque con cuidado de no lastimarla-. Gracias, muchísimas gracias, no sabes lo mucho que significa para mí que me digas esto.

-No tienes que agradecer una cosa así tontito-rió ella-. Así que ya sabes, no tienes porque mostrarte tan egocéntrico conmigo ¿sí? Puedes actuar con normalidad, no te haré daño.

-Lo sé… pero yo… no sé, es la primera vez que me dicen algo así… yo siempre he estado solo y no se como reaccionar…-dudó.

-Ya tranquilo, prometo que todo estará bien-sonrió ella, a lo que él no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios-. Así está mejor, definitivamente te sientan bien las sonrisas.

-Es un halago que un monstruito como tú me lo diga-rió él, divertido.

-Jajaja ¡oye!-rió la joven-. ¡Qué malo eres!

-Lo sé, lo sé…

* * *

Karl: Aloha from the hell a todas mis fanáticas!  
Rikku: Karl, si empezas así te vas eh!  
Karl: Bueno bueno... no te me ofendas monstruito  
Rikku: Karl! Basta!  
Karl: Bueno está bien... me calmo... ¿cómo están lectores?  
Rikku: Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de mí historia... que ya tiene 10 capítulos!  
Karl: Felicitacio... 10!? APAREZCO EN EL 10!?!?  
Rikku: Y bueh, acá la que decide cuando apareces y cuando no soy yo ^^ eeeeeeeen fin, les agradecemos muchísimo sus reviews, nos ayudan mucho a seguir adelante, sino... ya saben como es de colgada la autora XDXD  
Karl: Es una idiota ¬¬  
Helena: *aparece mágicamente* Schneider callate o te borro del mapa *desaparece*  
Rikku: Nos harías un gran favor a todos ¬¬  
Karl: Nadie te preguntó ¬¬  
Rikku: Bueh fue, despidámonos así me voy que Gen me está esperando.  
Karl: Bien, entonces... nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!  
Rikku: No olviden sintonizar !  
Karl/Rikku: Bye-Bye!


	11. Wakabayashi x2

**DISCLAIMER**: Capitán Tsubasa pertenece a Yoichi Takahashi. Paola Wakabayashi es propiedad de Tsuki W. mientras que Rikku Ozora es **mí** propiedad ¬¬

* * *

**A Doble Carga**

**Capítulo 11: Wakabayashi x2**

Habían pasado ya nueve meses desde su partida a Alemania, los chicos mantenían contacto con sus amigos, pero no se comunicaban muy a menudo. Rikku ya continuaba hablándose con los chicos del Toho, a quienes les había costado un poco aceptar la partida de la rubia, pero todo se había solucionado gracias a la intervención de Paola.

Aquel día hacía un calor terrible. Rikku se encontraba sentada en las tribunas contemplando el entrenamiento del equipo. Solía ir a verlos a menudo y siempre era bienvenida, además, ahora que Genzo se había acostumbrado al ritmo y ya no salía herido era mucho más divertido. Se habían ganado su lugar en el grupo, tenían muchos amigos, pero la pareja de rubios, Karl y Rikku, eran inseparables, se habían vuelto amigos íntimos en muy poco tiempo. Aún así el portero no estaba celoso porque sabía que la chica disfrutaba mucho estando a su lado, solían quedarse despiertos hasta altas horas de la noche diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban y haciéndose cariños. Aún así no habían llegado a nada más que eso ya que según creían eran muy jóvenes aún.

El entrenamiento terminó y los muchachos se dirigieron al vestuario para darse una ducha rápida y luego ir a comer. El primero de salir fue el morocho, quien sonrió al ver a su novia esperándolos bajo la sombra de un árbol. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo…-le susurró al oído haciéndola reír.

-Y yo…-sonrió la chica, mirándolo a los ojos-. Estuviste muy bien hoy, te felicito.

-Gracias… debía lucirme porque estabas allí.

-Sí, sí, como no, ya basta melosos-rió Karltz, llegando, Karl y Shester lo seguían.

-Ustedes también estuvieron geniales, es muy divertido ver sus entrenamientos.

-Pues hasta que Genzo no pueda parar mi Fire Shoot yo seguiré siendo mejor-dijo Karl, egocentrista como siempre.

-Ya cállate, no valla a ser que te derrumbes bajo tanto ego-lo regañó la chica.

-Bien, mejor vamos a comer-sonrió Shester.

-Voto por ello, me muero de hambre-se apuntó Rikku.

-Esperen, acompáñenme al cuarto que tengo que chequear una cosa.

Fueron hasta la habitación que la pareja compartía, pero para la sorpresa de ellos, al entrar vieron una maleta que no era de ellos, un par de cosas tiradas en el suelo y escucharon ruidos provenientes del baño. Escucharon el lavamanos cerrarse y la puerta abrirse, al instante una chica de larga cabellera negra se dejó ver, estaba refunfuñando para sí, aparentemente sin notar la presencia de los chicos.

-No puedo creer que el idiota de Genzo viva en un lugar tan genial-murmuraba.

-Etto…-el aludido estaba sin palabras.

-¿Pao?

La chica se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre. Volteó a verlos y sonrió. Había cambiado en el tiempo que se habían dejado de ver, ahora llevaba el cabello largo, aunque suelto, y definitivamente algo en su cuerpo había cambiado, ya sean sus curvas o lo desarrollada que estaba, a pesar de eso seguía siendo una chica en pleno crecimiento. Al ver a la rubia se lanzó sobre ella gritando como una niña, al igual que su amiga.

-¡Rikku, no puedo creerlo! ¡Tanto tiempo!-gritaba la morocha.

-¡Es cierto Pao! ¡Que increíble verte aquí!

-Te extrañaba y mis tíos pagaron el viaje-sonrió.

-Vaya, no pensé en verte aquí-dijo Genzo a modo de saludo.

-Ni que tuviera ganas de verte a ti-se quejó la morocha-. Pero no me queda remedio, sino no podría haber venido a ver a Rikku.

-Emm… Genzo, ¿la conoces?-preguntó el kaiser.

-Sí, por desgracia…

-Mía por supuesto-completó Paola, ganándose las risas de la rubia.

-Tú no cambias más-rió.

-Pues que esperabas, yo soy la mejor y única-dijo diplomáticamente.

-Ella es mi prima Paola-les explicó Genzo a sus amigos, quienes no entendían nada-. Es una pequeña molestia andante.

-Pues al parecer Rikku no lo ve de esa manera-rió Karl.

-Es que Rikku es buena persona, es mi mejor amiga-la defendió Pao-. No como este tarado-acotó, refiriéndose a Genzo.

-Mira quien habla de tarados-contraatacó el portero.

Comenzaron a pelear como siempre lo hacían, causando la risa de Rikku. Esos dos jamás cambiarían, por más que el tiempo pasara no había forma de que se llevaran bien. La chica se aferró al brazo de la rubia y la miró haciendo pucheritos, allí Genzo comprendió que ya no podría pasar el día con su novia.

-Quiero que me lleves a pasear-dijo Paola haciendo pucheros.

-Jajaja, ya, está bien, iremos a pasear-Ozora sonrió y luego volteó a ver a sus amigos, quienes aún lucían algo confundidos-. Lo siento… almorcemos otro día, ¿vale?

-Sabes que no puedo negarte nada-comentó Karl.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué fue ese comentario tan cursi? ¿Acaso nuestro duro Karl se nos está ablandando?-se burlo Karltz.

-Ya cállate-le recriminó el rubio.

-¿Karl? ¿Duro? ¡Pero si es un bombón!-rió la rubia tirando de los cachetes de su amigo, causando más risas por parte de los demás.

Paola sonrió, se notaba que su amiga la estaba pasando bien en Alemania, o por lo menos estaba más feliz de lo que la había visto en el Nankatsu. Aún así no pudo evitar recordar la cara de su capitán, quien aún seguía en ese estado depresivo y no lograba superar la partida de la rubia, en verdad le tenía un amor muy profundo. La rubia se despidió de Genzo con un tierno beso y también besó las mejillas de Schneider, Shester y Karltz, quienes se marcharon por el pasillo. Luego volteó a ver a la morocha y sonrió, tomándola de la mano la guió por los pasillos hacia la salida de las instalaciones.

-¿A dónde te gustaría ir?-preguntó Rikku sonriendo.

-A conocer la Torre Eiffel-contestó su amiga.

-Ay Paola, tú y tu poco sentido de orientación. Eso queda en Francia, nosotras estamos en Alemania-rió, Paola no tenía remedio.

-Bueno, lo siento, es que son parecidos.

-Jajaja, claro, claro, lo que digas Pao-carcajeó.

-Llévame a donde tú quieras, después de todo eres tú la que conoce Alemania-sonrió la morocha-. Yo soy como una extraterrestre perdida en la Tierra.

-Lo eres.

-Oye, ya, no te burles-la riñó Paola, ofendida.

-Bien, bien, lo siento-suspiró-. Mmm a ver… ¿dónde puedo llevarte? ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé!

Rikku llevó a su amiga a un restaurante bastante económico y accesible, pero en el cual servían una comida genial. Karl la había invitado a comer allí un par de veces, por lo que sabía de lo que hablaba. En ese lugar aprovecharon un buen rato para platicar tranquilas y ponerse al día de la vida de la otra. Al rato ya estaban finalizando el postre y pidiéndose un café para culminar de la mejor manera, fue entonces que Paola miró a Rikku. Sus ojos no mostraban rasgos alegres y despreocupados como los que solía mostrar, sino que aquella era una mirada seria, entendió que se había acabado el chiste, tenían que hablar de algo importante.

-Rikku…

-Te escucho-le animó la aludida.

-Se trata sobre el capitán…-al ver que no hubo respuesta por parte de la joven, continuó- Está muy mal desde que te fuiste, ya casi no come y ha dejado de hablar con la gente, ni siquiera nos habla a nosotros. Es muy triste en verdad, está hecho un despojo de vida-suspiró.

-No entiendo porque le afecta tanto si fue él quien inició todo el pleito.

-¡Por Dios Rikku! ¡Ya no estamos en cuarto grado!-jamás pensó en decir algo como aquello, y al parecer su amiga tampoco lo esperaba, ya que ésta la miraba con una mezcla de shock e incredulidad-. Lo siento, no era mi intención gritarte.

-No te preocupes…-murmuró la chica, mostrando una expresión deprimida.-Me lo merezco. Fui muy dura con él, le dí a entender que no me importaban sus sentimientos, que no me preocupaba lo que el sintiera por mí… yo solo… tenía miedo. Tuve tanto miedo en el momento en que dijo que ya no me amaba… aquel miedo fue la razón por la que me apegué tanto a los chicos del Nankatsu. Sabía que ellos me querían a pesar de mis errores… sabía que Genzo me amaba…

-Pero Rikku, ¿por qué te fuiste si sabías lo mucho que Kojiro te ama?-preguntó Paola con tristeza.

-En aquel momento yo también dudé, después de todo… ya me había abandonado en una ocasión… me sentí tan vacía en ese entonces, tan sola que es difícil explicarlo con palabras. Solo sé, que Genzo logró atenuar el vacío de mi corazón. Me dí cuenta de que su amor era puro y sincero, y fue por ello que me entregué a él y decidí darle otra oportunidad.

-Wow… eso sí que es profundo… nunca lo pensé de esa manera. Es solo que al ver al capitán así… no sé, como que te hace pensar que lo abandonaste y…

-Tengo que hablar con él…-suspiró Rikku-. No puedo dejar que se opaque de ésta forma… a pesar de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, Kojiro aún es mi amigo y lo aprecio mucho… además, si en parte no fuera gracias a él, yo no sería quien soy ahora.

-Tienes razón-su amiga la imitó, suspirando, para luego cambiar su expresión por una sonrisa-. Pero bueno, ahora no quiero caras largas, no vine hasta aquí para verte triste sino que para verte contenta y divertirme un poco a costa de mi odioso primito favorito.

-Jajaja que mala eres-rió Rikku-. Pobre Gen…

-¿Gen? ¿Qué clase de apodo es ese?-sonrió burlona-. Uno muy cursi desde ya pero… me recuerda a una cosa.

-¿Conoces a otro Gen?-preguntó la rubia, curiosa.

-No, pero recuerdo que una vez cuando éramos niños, Gen me dijo que una princesa salida de un cuento de hadas lo llamaba de esa forma, y ahora que lo pienso, esa tal "señorita princesa" encaja bien contigo. A decir verdad son bastante parecidas.

-¿Gen te hablaba de mí cuando éramos chicos?-se sorprendió y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Bastante, estaba muy colado por ti-rió.

-¡Paola! ¡No digas esas cosas!-dijo Rikku sumamente roja.

-¿Qué? No estoy mintiendo, es la verdad-se defendió la chica.

-Bueno… mejor vamos a pasear.

Las chicas caminaron tranquilas durante toda la tarde, disfrutando de diversos paisajes y conociendo lugares nuevos. La pasaron muy bien juntas, como hace tiempo no lo hacían. Se divirtieron tanto que no notaron el tiempo que pasaba y cuando menos se lo esperaban, la noche invadió el cielo, pintándolo con brillantes estrellas. La rubia acompañó a su amiga hasta el hotel en el que se hospedaría y luego regresó a las instalaciones, era muy tarde y probablemente Genzo estaría preocupado por ella. Una vez que llegó, notó que su novio aún no había regresado a la habitación, probablemente por culpa del entrenamiento nocturno que acostumbraban recibir los chicos. Decidió aprovechar el momento, como bien le había dicho Paola, tenía algo que hacer, por lo que tomó el teléfono y marcó un número que tanto se sabía de memoria.

_-¿Hola?-se escuchó del otro lado de la línea._

_-Hola Kojiro, tanto tiempo sin escucharte…-dijo Rikku con voz pausada, no podía evitar los nervios que la consumían internamente y se dio cuenta de que el moreno también se sentía de esa forma al escuchar como el teléfono caía al suelo._

_-Ri-Rikku…_

_-La misma._

_-Tanto… tiempo…-se notaba deprimido, inseguro, atemorizado._

_-Kojiro, ya cálmate, soy yo, no tienes porque ponerte nervioso-razonó la chica._

_-Está bien, lo siento-se disculpó el moreno._

_-¿Cómo has estado?_

_-Genial, ¿y tú?_

_-¿Seguro que genial? No me estarás mintiendo, ¿verdad?-lo probó la rubia._

_-No, para nada, de verdad estoy bien._

_-Pues eso es algo totalmente diferente a lo que Pao me dijo hace tan solo un par de horas…_

_-¿Paola está en Alemania?-se horrorizó el morocho, quien sabe cuantas cosas más le habría contado…_

_-Sí, fue toda una sorpresa para mí también, pensé que lo sabrías._

_-No, no estaba enterado, sabíamos que se iba de viaje aprovechando las vacaciones pero no sabía que iría a verte… podría haberme avisado-bufó molesto._

_-Kojiro, no desvíes el tema… Pao me dijo lo mal que estás… por mi culpa…-susurró la chica con tristeza._

_-Amm… yo… no tienes que preocuparte por mí…_

_-Claro que tengo qué… perdóname capitán, fue todo por culpa mía…-suspiró-. Sé que soy una tonta y que…_

_-Alto, no dejaré que te insultes por un error que yo cometí, si alguien tiene la culpa aquí, ese alguien soy yo._

_-Ya basta Kojiro, no intentes animarme… pero… yo solo… quería disculparme por haberme comportado de una manera tan inmadura y tonta, espero que puedas perdonarme…_

_-No hay nada que perdonar-respondió Kojiro, ya más alegre-. Entonces… ¿todo en orden?_

_-Todo en orden…_

_-Bien, en verdad me alegro, te he echado muchísimo de menos…_

_-Prometo que iré a visitarte cuando pueda y te llamaré más seguido._

_-Te estaré esperando._

_-Bueno…-escuchó unos pasos y voces provenientes del exterior-. Genzo viene en camino, tengo que colgar._

_-De acuerdo, hasta la próxima._

_-Salúdame a los chicos._

_-Adiós._

Ambos colgaron en el instante en que Genzo cruzó el umbral junto a sus amigos. Al encontrar a la chica sola en el medio de la habitación, sonriendo con cara de boba y el teléfono en la mano, Genzo no pudo más que asimilar lo peor… ¿acaso Rikku y Kojiro se habían arreglado gracias a una intervención de su prima?

* * *

Paola: Hola gente!! volví para los que me extrañaban!!  
Genzo: Tengo que considerar eso como algo bueno o como algo malo?  
Paola: Ay! que malo! Rikku decile algo!!  
Rikku: Yo no me meto -.- siempre salgo mal parada en este tipo de pleitos. Yo mejor me dedico a agradecer... muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews ^^ sigan así!!  
Genzo: Esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo! Aunque Kojiro y Rikku se hayan arreglado ¬¬...  
Paola: Vamos capi! si se puede! si se puede!  
Genzo: *la noquea* ù.ú  
Rikku: Gen! Acá violencia no por favor!  
Genzo: Está bien corazón, como digas...  
Rikku: Nosotros nos tenemos que despedir, pero es solo hasta el próximo capítulo así que sigan ahí!  
Rikku/Genzo: Bye-Bye!  
Paola: x.x


	12. Marie Schneider

**DISCLAIMER**: Capitan Tsubasa no me pertenece sino a Yoichi Takahashi; Paola Wakabayashi no me pertenece sino a Tsuki Wakabayashi; Rikku Ozora es un personaje de mí propiedad, creado por mí ò.ó así que si tienen intención de usarla en sus fics, avísenme XDXD

* * *

**A Doble Carga**

**Capítulo 12: Marie Schneider**

El entrenamiento había terminado y Rikku se disponía a pasar otra tarde con su amiga Paola, quien aún continuaba en Alemania por las vacaciones de verano. Se puso de pie, era preferible irse rápidamente, antes de hablar con su novio, ya que sabía que éste le plantaría una de sus tantas escenas de celos que acostumbraba hacer cuando su prima estaba cerca. Caminó hasta la salida de las instalaciones, no estaba vacía como acostumbraba, sino que vio allí a una pequeña rubia, algo más chica que ella. Había hago extraño en la joven, algo familiar, como si hubiera visto aquellos ojos, aquella expresión en alguna otra parte en el transcurso del pasado, pero no supo que era ni de donde le sonaba. Vio que la desconocida se acercaba tímidamente a ella, y le preguntó con un perfecto alemán:  
-Weiß Tak in der Stelle, es gibt gegenwärtig darin im Trainingszeltlager?

-Lo siento, no hablo alemán-le aclaró.

-¡Oh! ¡Discúlpame! Debí adivinar que no tenías pinta de alemana-se avergonzó la desconocida, para luego hablar en inglés, repitiendo la pregunta. ¿Sabes en donde se encuentra el campo de entrenamiento?

-¡Ah! Sí, pero la gente no puede entrar a éste lugar, es de acceso restringido-le explicó la rubia.

-Es que estoy buscando a mi hermano.

-¿Tu hermano?

-Así es, Karl Heinz Schneider, ¿lo conoces?-preguntó la niña, ilusionada.

-¡¿Tú eres Marie?!-exclamó Rikku, sorprendida.

-Sí, ese es mi nombre-asintió la chica-. ¿Nos conocemos?

-No, pero soy amiga de tu hermano y él me habla de ti a diario, esperaba poder conocerte-sonrió con ternura.

-Ah… ya veo, tu debes ser la famosa Rikku-chan, ¿cierto?

-¿Karl te habló de mí?-aquello sorprendió aún más a Ozora.

-Mi hermano me cuenta todo sobre sus amigos ya que no tiene muchos, es un chico algo solitario-le explicó la menor-. Además, él te tiene mucho cariño, eres su única amiga mujer.

-Ya veo… me alegra saberlo, a mí también me alegra que Karl y yo podemos ser amigos ya que a pesar de que se muestra como alguien duro, es un chico muy tierno en el interior… aunque te doy la razón en lo que es algo solitario… a veces lo puedo ver caminando solo por el campo y… no sé, me da un poco de pena, además se esfuerza demasiado.

-Hai, pero para él pedirle que no se esfuerza es más o menos un insulto. Desde muy pequeño que ha sufrido con las cargas familiares y es por ello que se ha vuelto tan desconfiado de los demás… a decir verdad él nunca ha sabido como abrirse a las demás personas.

-Entiendo, y es una lástima, es un gran chico, y se que algún día conseguirá su sueño-sonrió Rikku.

-¿Tú tienes algún sueño Rikku-chan?-preguntó la chica.

-Pues yo… tengo varias cosas que quiero concretar… me gustaría estudiar gastronomía, aunque también me gustaría ser profesora de matemática algún día… pero por sobre todas las cosas, mi meta es estar siempre junto a la persona a quien amo, apoyándola hasta el final, tanto en las buenas como en las malas, ser una buena esposa y tener muchos hijos-le explicó con anhelo.

-Vaya… eso es muy bello, me gustaría poder tener sueños así, yo no tengo ningún sueño aún-murmuró Marie con tristeza.

-Jajaja-rió la mayor-. No tienes porque deprimirte Marie-chan, los sueños no se crean de un día para el otro, los sueños son algo que nos define, que define nuestra personalidad a través del tiempo, y tú aún tienes mucho que vivir-la animó.

-¡Sí! Muchas gracias Rikku-chan-sonrió Marie. Rikku se la quedó mirando fijamente, era tan igual a su amigo el Kaiser, solo que una versión femenina y más pequeña, considerablemente más pequeña. De repente algo la sacó de sus pensamientos, sintió algo moverse en su bolsillo, fue entonces que comprendió que su teléfono móvil estaba sonando.

-¿Hola?-atendió.

-¿Dónde estás? Llevo largo rato esperándote-se escuchó la voz molesta de Paola del otro lado de la línea.

-Lo siento, me encontré con la hermanita de Schneider, ¿te molesta si viene de compras con nosotras? Es muy agradable-se excusó Ozora.

-¿Del Kaiser?-se sorprendió la morocha-. Claro, yo no tengo problema con que venga con nosotras.

-Bien, entonces la llevaré a que vea un rato a Karl y luego pasaremos por ti, estate lista.

-Lo estoy hace media hora-refunfuñó Wakabayashi.

-Nos vemos en un rato-rió Rikku para luego colgar y voltear a ver a Marie mientras señalaba una edificación-. Mira, aquellos son los vestuarios, los chicos terminaron las prácticas hace rato, pero luego vienen aquí a asearse y ese tipo de cosas.

-Ya veo…-murmuró la niña, interesada.

-Veamos…-Rikku se acercó a la puerta y golpeó suavemente-. ¡Hey! ¡Soy yo! ¡Tengo compañía!

Al instante la puerta se abrió y salió un Genzo en pantalón pero con el pecho al aire libre, tenía cara de espanto, seguramente había creído que esa compañía sería Paola o algo así, porque cuando vio a Marie hizo una inclinación sumamente rojo y entro al vestuario de manera abochornada, causando las risas de ambas. Karl pareció reconocer la tonalidad dulce de su hermanita ya que al instante salió corriendo de los vestuarios y la abrazó con fuerza, sonriendo.

-¡Marie!-exclamó con alegría mientras la abrazaba-. ¡Qué alegría! No me dijiste que vendrías, me has dado una bella sorpresa.

-¡Hermano!-respondió ella feliz-. ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! ¿Cómo se supone que te avise si ni siquiera respondes a mis llamados?

-Lo siento, lo siento, es que estoy muy ocupado con el entrenamiento y esas cosas, tú me entiendes, sabes que debo esforzarme mucho para poder ir al mundial y ganarlo en nombre de nuestra familia-sonrió el rubio.

-Sí… pero no te sobre-exijas, sino Rikku me lo dirá y vendré a retarte-le dijo su hermanita haciendo pucheros.

-Me parece bien-rió el Kaiser-. No tienes que preocuparte por mí, sabes que me preocupa más por lo que tú estás pasando que por lo que yo… ¿Cómo te va en la escuela? ¿Tus amigas están bien?

Ozora no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios, ¿cómo era posible que tanta gente tuviera un concepto tan erróneo acerca de aquel rubio? Actuaba de forma tan… ¿paternal? Se preocupaba hasta por los mínimos detalles. Le recordaba en cierta forma a Kojiro, él siempre se había preocupado por que ella estuviera cómoda en aquel mundo nuevo que era el Toho, a pesar de que la chica venía del Nankatsu él la había recibido con los brazos abiertos y se había ocupado de ella… de que fuera feliz… de que se sintiera una más del grupo, y por un tiempo lo había logrado. Kojiro… ¿qué estaría haciendo en aquel momento? Probablemente estaría entrenando o algo por el estilo, era tan predecible. Vio que su novio salía del vestuario, ahora con camisa puesta, y le sonreía con ternura, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo… ¿acaso estaba pensando en el moreno, lejano, en Japón, aún cuando tenía a su novio a tan solo unos pasos? Tenía derecho, eran amigos… solo eso… ¿verdad? Esa era la gran incógnita.

Notó que Marie y Karl la miraban en silencio, como si esperaban que dijera algo. El rubio la miró confundido.

-¿Rikku?-preguntó.

-Dime…

-Te preguntaba que si no tienes problema en llevar a Marie de compras.

-Ah no, ya te dije que no me molesta Marie-chan-sonrió Rikku algo nerviosa por la mirada profunda que Karl le dirigía.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos después hermanito-rió la niña.

-Sí, cuídate Marie-alegó el mayor.

-Hasta luego Wakabayashi-san-dijo la hermanita del Kaiser al tiempo que un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

-Adiós Marie, nos vemos luego amor-se despidió con un beso rápido.

-Hasta luego Gen…-susurró Rikku, para luego marcharse con la rubia.

-La estoy perdiendo-suspiró el portero con tristeza.

-Viejo, nunca te des por vencido en una guerra sin luchar-lo animó Schneider-. Además, por alguna razón ella está aquí contigo y no allá en Japón, con quien quiera que sea el sujeto que le gusta.

-Tienes razón…-bufó-. ¿Por qué siempre tienes razón? Es molesto…

-Jajaja, tan solo uso el sentido común…

Finalmente pasaron a buscar a Paola. Rikku presentó a ambas jóvenes y al instante Marie y la morocha hablaban como íntimas amigas. Ellas mantenían un paso rápido, mientras que la tercera no se veía incluida en la conversación, se mantenía apartada y aprovechaba el momento para meditar, estaba distante y caminaba en silencio. Esto fue notado por Wakabayashi al cabo de unos minutos, ella conocía a Rikku, después de todo, por algo era su mejor amiga, y sabía que algo andaba mal con ella. Ozora solía ser muy animosa y divertida, siempre participaba de las conversaciones y se interesaba por la estupidez más grande que se pudiera escuchar, pero ahora, si no la conociera, diría que podría ser una completa antisocial.

Pasearon por diversas tiendas de ropa, accesorios, zapaterías, locales de moda, etc. se divirtieron un buen rato probándose cosas. En uno de esos casos Paola se acercó a Rikku aprovechando que Marie se estaba probando un vestido de verano.

-¿Qué te pasa?-inquirió Paola, preocupada.

-No es nada… de verdad-añadió al ver que su amiga no le creía ni una sola palabra.

-No puedes engañarme. Te conozco Rikku, ¿crees que no me daría cuenta que te pasa algo? Y por lo que veo debe ser algo malo, de otro modo no me lo estarías ocultando.

-Yo… no se… estoy… ni siquiera se lo que me pasa-suspiró Rikku-. Soy un fracaso…

-Nada de eso, tu no eres ningún fracaso, tan solo estás algo… confundida, ¿verdad?

-No, no es eso… tan solo…-se mordió el labio inferior-. Es que todos sufren por mi culpa, no puedo hacer nada bien…

-¿Y por qué piensas esa estupidez? ¿Acaso el idiota de Genzo te hizo sentir mal? Porque si es así tan solo dímelo y yo iré a darle una buena paliza-rió la morocha, tratando de animarla.

-Jeje… no, Genzo jamás me volvería a hacer daño, él es increíblemente tierno conmigo-explicó Rikku-. Es él quien está sufriendo por mi culpa, como también lo hizo Kojiro en su momento y también mi hermano.

-Ay amiga, pero esas son cosas que depara el destino, una no puede hacer feliz a todo el mundo, al menos que tengas una piscina de Felix Felicis1 para compartir con todo el mundo.

-Tú con tus comentarios imposibles-rió la rubia.

-Pues te ríes con ellos así que funcionan.

-Dios…-suspiró y luego la abrazó mientras reía-. Gracias Pao, es genial tener amigas como tú.

-Aww… que linda, Kazuki jamás me dice cosas así-refunfuño la chica-. Él suele decirme cosas como "con amigas como tú, quien necesita enemigos…" y cosas por el estilo.

-Hombres son hombres Pao, deberías estar acostumbrada.

-Es lindo escuchar tus comentarios de vez en cuando-Paola sonrió con nostalgia.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más permanecerás aquí?-inquirió Ozora.

-Hasta pasado mañana…

-Ya veo…-suspiró con tristeza pero luego cambió su expresión al ver que Marie se acercaba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y otra bolsa nueva.

Era increíble ver a una chica de su edad sonriendo de la forma en que lo hacía a pesar de lo que le había tocado vivir. Marie podía parecer una chica pequeña y frágil por fuera, pero lo que había pasado la había hecho madurar, por lo que podía, por decirlo de cierta forma, sobrellevar la situación aún sin que su hermano la acompañase en todo momento. Era una chica fuerte y dulce a la vez, definitivamente sería una excelente esposa, el tipo de chicas como la que Sanae luchaba por ser. Rikku se sintió feliz al verla bien, disfrutando la tarde con ellas. Karl siempre le hablaba bien de Marie, como si fuera la persona más maravillosa del mundo, ahora entendía porque siempre lo hacía, el porque de que el rubio estuviese tan orgulloso de su hermanita menor.

La tarde pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las chicas fueron hasta el hotel de Wakabayashi y luego regresaron a las instalaciones, donde Karl y Genzo las esperaban con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-¿Cómo les fue?-preguntó Karl, emocionado.

-Estuvo muy divertido, ¿verdad Marie?-sonrió Rikku.

-¡Sí! ¡Rikku-chan es increíble! Ahora entiendo porque me hablabas tanto de ella-respondió Marie sumamente emocionada.

-Se ve que la pasaron bien-acotó el japonés, abrazando a su novia con cariño.

-Sí-asintió Rikku con una sonrisa en el rostro-. Karl, tu hermana es genial, y muy educada por cierto. Fue un placer salir contigo Marie, espero que volvamos a hacerlo pronto.

-¡Claro!

-Ven Marie, te acompañaré a casa así mientras me cuentas los detalles-sonrió el Kaiser, encaminando a la rubia en la dirección correcta.

-Sí hermano-respondió la chica con alegría mientras se aferraba al brazo de Karl y juntos se marchaban caminando mientras platicaban con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Recuerdo que nosotros solíamos ser así cuando éramos pequeños-dijo Genzo con melancolía.

-Tienes razón, yo también lo recuerdo…-murmuró ella abrazando a su novio-. Éramos tan felices en aquel entonces…

-¿No eres feliz cierto?-preguntó el morocho.

-No es verdad, yo no dije eso-se defendió Rikku-. Sabes que te amo…

-Gracias-sonrió el chico con ternura-. Gracias por entregarte a mí, por hacerme tan feliz Rikku… te prometo que daré todo de mí para hacerte feliz.

En ese momento, sin entender el porqué, la chica sintió una punzada de desaliento.

* * *

1 Poción mencionada en Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo que provoca un par de horas de suerte en quien la bebe. También se la conoce como "Suerte embotellada".

* * *

Rikku: Wiii hoy doce..  
Marie: Avo capítulo!!  
Rikku: Emm... Marie, se supone que acá salimos Genzo y yo  
Genzo: Eso... ¬¬  
Marie: Pero Rikku-oneechan ;-;  
Rikku: Y de dónde sacás todo ese vocabulario japonés?  
Marie: Ahh... eso es solo un detalle para quedar bien ;D hay que saber ganarse al público.  
Rikku/Genzo: Okaay... ._.UU  
Marie: En fin... saludos a todos! Gracias por leer y sigan ahí!  
Rikku: Hey! Esa es mí línea!  
Marie: Bye-bye! *sale corriendo mientras Genzo y Rikku la persiguen*


	13. Sentimientos Cruzados

**DISCLAIMER**: Capitán Tsubasa es propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi; Paola Wakabayashi es propiedad de Tsuki W.; Rikku Ozora es mí propiedad òwó así que si la solicitan para un fic, pidan permiso XDXD.

* * *

**A Doble Carga**

**Capítulo 13: Sentimientos Cruzados**

Aquel sí que era un mundo salvaje. Genzo y Rikku habían peleado aquella mañana, supuestamente el chico la inculpaba de un estúpido amor entro ella y Karl, no lograba entenderlo, la simple idea la resultaba una tontería… ¿ella y Schneider? Tan solo eran amigos, y Wakabayashi ya estaba lo sufientemente mayorcito como para controlar sus celos. Aún así la cosa había agravado, y para las tres de la tarde, cando la chica se disponía a mandarle un correo electrónico a su familia, Karltz llegó corriendo, y cuando la llevó a la cancha se le partió el corazón al ver como el portero japonés y el delantero alemán, compañeros, amigos, estaban en medio de una pelea de furiosos golpes, el morocho sangraba de la cabeza mientras que el rubio tenía aparentemente la muñeca torcida o algo así. Y entonces… no pudo evitarlo, huyó, no quería verse nuevamente en una situación como la que había vivido tiempo atrás en Japón… Japón… pensó en Kojiro. ¿Pero por qué pensaba en el moreno en un momento así? Su novio y su mejor amigo estaban a los golpes a media cancha de fútbol. Le hubiera gustado poder recurrir a su amiga Paola, pero ésta se había ido hace ya cuatro días. Tampoco podía ir y decirle a Marie que su hermano se había metido en una pelea por culpa de una idiotez, y que encima era gracias a Ozora. Se sentía fatal.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo durante horas, sin importarle donde estaba, sabía que no se perdería, y además de última podría llamar a Shester o Karltz para que vayan por ella. Pero por ahora quería estar sola, no le gustaba que la gente la viera llorar, no solo porque mostraba un signo de debilidad, sino porque no le agradaba el que sintieran pena por ella. Pronto llegó a un mirador, era un lugar tranquilo, donde no sería molestada y podría pensar. Se sentó en silencio contemplando el extenso paisaje que se presentaba ante ella, pero aquella serenidad duró poco ya que repentinamente su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Suspiró, no tenía ganas de atender, probablemente sería Genzo pidiéndole disculpas, por ello se rehusó a tomar la llamada… el celular insistía, aquella persona en verdad quería hablar con ella… la curiosidad la embargó, probablemente el morocho hubiese colgado y la hubiera dejado tranquila, sabiendo que había metido la pata. Fue entonces que decidió chequear quien la llamaba, y una gran sorpresa y alegría la invadió al reconocer el número del tigre. No dudó ni un solo segundo más y atendió.

-Vaya, ya pensaba que no atenderías-rió Kojiro.

-¡Dios! ¡Justo cuando necesitaba hablar con alguien como tú!-dijo Rikku alegremente.

-¿Con alguien como yo?-se extrañó el moreno.

-Sí, bueno, no sé… Paola, tú, Ken, ¡quién fuese!

-¿Pasó algo malo?

-Pues a decir verdad… me peleé con Genzo…-susurró la chica, sumamente deprimida-. Y luego me fui corriendo del campus.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te hizo algo ese infeliz?!-gritó el tigre mientras sentía una gran rabia invadirle todo su ser.

-Se agarró a los golpes con Karl, dijo que yo lo había estado engañando y…-comenzó a llorar-. No me permitió explicarle nada… Karl es tan solo un buen amigo, pero nada más, Genzo simplemente me inculpó y yo… ¡yo no he hecho nada!

-Tranquila Rikku, debes calmarte…

-Sí pero…

-Relájate, tú sabes que no haz hecho nada, que nada es tu culpa, que eres inocente… ¿verdad?

-Sí pero…

-Rikku…-una voz se escuchó a las espaldas a la chica. Era una voz totalmente diferente a la de Kojiro, pero a la vez tan conocida… y tampoco era la voz de su novio. Volteó y se encontró frente a la expresión de angustia del kaiser, quien la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Estuvieron así varios minutos en los cuales se escuchó a Kojiro de fondo preguntando por ella. Finalmente la chica se dignó a llevarse el aparato a la oreja y balbucear un "hablamos luego" antes de colgar.

-Karl… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en el campus para que te revisen esa muñeca.

-Olvídalo… en este momento la muñeca no es lo más importante, sino tú… quería disculparme por la forma en la que traté a tu novio… ¿estás enfadada conmigo?-preguntó el rubio.

-Pues claro que sí, lo estoy con ambos… ¿Desde cuándo las peleas son la salida a los problemas? ¿Desde cuándo nos brindan la solución?-se descargó ella.

-Estabas hablando con Hyuga, ¿verdad?

-¿Y qué? Kojiro es mi amigo también y puedo hablar con él cuando se me plazca, no tengo que ir por ahí pidiéndoles permiso-se molestó Rikku.

-No, yo no digo que tenga algo de malo… es solo que… ¿estás segura de lo que sientes?-le preguntó-. Porque a decir verdad siempre que hablas con él, un extraño y meloso brillo se apropia de tus ojos, y cuando alguien habla mal de él, te comportas como una fiera que se dispone a saltar sobre su presa.

-Pues yo… a decir verdad…

-No eres feliz ¿cierto?-aventuró el chico.

-¿Por qué todos dicen eso? Genzo también dijo eso la otra vez…

-¿Y no te detuviste ni por un momento a pensar el porqué de la situación? ¿No crees que quizás él lo hubiese notado pero desease tu felicidad por sobre la suya propia?-cuestionó Schneider.

-Karl yo… no sé… estoy tan confundida… yo…-sollozó la rubia, permitiendo que su acompañante la abrazara de un modo consolador.

Por un lado estaba Kojiro, pensó, siempre tan impulsivo y protector como un tigre, dispuesto a sacrificar todo por ella, incluso su propio cuerpo. Sabía que en una determinada situación, al chico no le importaría sufrir un castigo físico a cambio del bienestar de la joven. Su plazo como novios había sido feliz, sin mayores preocupaciones que Satoshi, pero ahora el muchacho ya no estaba. Pudo vislumbrar el cuadro a la perfección, Kojiro y todos sus amigos del Toho, sonriéndole, dispuestos a darle la bienvenida nuevamente. Por el otro lado estaba el portero, Genzo, orgulloso pero no lo suficiente como para no cumplirle un capricho a su novia. Sabía que había cierto grado de necesidad de él hacia ella, de otro modo, la rubia estaría ahora en Japón, con su familia, o contemplando el entrenamiento del Nankatsu. Genzo había desperdiciado su primera oportunidad, una oportunidad invaluable ya que si él no la hubiese rechazado en una primera instancia, quizás la rubia nunca hubiera conocido al moreno, y no estaría sintiendo aquella opresión de emociones que la invadían y hacían que su estómago se encogiese. Pero aún así, no había logrado su máximo objetivo… fue entonces que la chica se dio cuenta de la realidad a la que se enfrentaba… estaba saliendo con Genzo Wakabayashi pero amaba a Kojiro Hyuga.

-Le amo…-murmuró como si recién hubiera despertado de un largo sueño.

-¿A quién?-preguntó Karl-. Debes decirlo…

-Yo…

-Sé valiente, enfrenta la situación en la que te encuentras-bramó su amigo, haciéndola reaccionar.

-Yo… amo a Kojiro Hyuga-dijo por fin, y se sorprendió de ella misma, ya que su voz tenía una tonalidad decidida, no mostraba señal alguna de temor o arrepentimiento.

-Bien… eso es lo que quería escuchar-sonrió su amigo al ver como Rikku respiraba agitada-. Pues debes decírselo a Wakabayashi.

-Pero…

-A pesar de que no lo amas, es tu amigo ¿no?-continuó el delantero-. Y aunque sabes que lo que haces lo hará sufrir, sería peor que pase el tiempo o que se enterara por otra persona, porque… él es feliz así, pero… ¿y tú? Si te ama tal y como dice, sé que te apoyará, aunque le duela… y en caso contrario… le partiré la boca-rió.

-Gracias Karl-rió ella para luego abrazarlo con fuerza-. Siempre estás para cuando necesito un abrazo.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por alguien tan especial como tú-el kaiser se avergonzó ante las palabras escogidas, no acostumbraba a decir aquel tipo de frases.

-Que lindo… pero… no nos queda mucho tiempo…-suspiró la rubia-. Porque pienso volver a Japón para mis 16 años… y probablemente me quede allí una vez que esté allá.

-Pues la distancia no es una razón para romper una amistad ¿no crees? Porque yo pienso seguir siendo tu amigo aunque estés en Japón, Bolivia, Estados Unidos, Roma, o incluso en el fin del mundo, porque es gracias a ti que mi vida recuperó el brillo que le hacía falta.

-Karl…-lo abrazó-. Si escribieses un libro de poesía te volverías famoso ¿sabías? Y yo obtendría la mitad de tus ganancias por el hecho de darte las ideas-rió.

-Ah, claro, te aprovechas de mis talentos naturales… en ese caso yo me quedo con la mitad de tus ganancias cuando trabajes de modelo.

-Claro… seguro, cuando pase-carcajeó Rikku.

-Entonces, es un trato, tú te vuelves modelo y yo escribo un libro de poesías-dijo Karl, estrechando la mano de la rubia, tomándola por sorpresa.

-¡Eh! ¡Espera! ¿Qué haces?

-Cierro el trato, de esa forma me aseguraré de que lo cumplas-rió el kaiser-. Y quiero las fotos como una muestra de que has cumplido tu parte del trato.

-Está bien-suspiró la adolescente-. Daré lo mejor de mí.

-Más te vale, estaré esperando esas fotos de Rikku en bikini.

-¡Oye!-se abochornó la chica mientras el rubio la abrazaba con fuerza para luego acercarse lentamente a su oído.

-Te quiero-susurró junto a la oreja de la chica-. Y nunca dejaré de hacerlo…

Y dicho eso se sacó un colgante que llevaba en el cuello desde el día en que ambos se habían conocido, un hermoso relicario de plata, y lo colocó en el cuello de la chica, quien no cabía en sí de asombro. Una vez que lo sintió golpear suavemente si pecho, lo tomó con cuidado y lo abrió y observó las dos pequeñas fotos en él, una de Karl y una de ella. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios mientras dejaba que lágrimas rodearan sus mejillas, dejándose llevar por el emotivo momento. Comprendió que siempre podría contar con su amigo en todo momento, cosa que la hizo sumamente feliz. Era hermoso poder tener a alguien con quien poder compartir ese tipo de charlas sin cuidado, ya que no podía hablar de Genzo con Kojiro ni del tigre en presencia del portero, cosa que la incomodaba ya que constantemente tenía que estar interrumpiéndose y pensando con calma lo que le diría a uno o a otro. Pero no, con Karl era diferente, podía hablar tanto de sus sentimientos como de los de él, como de Marie, como del perro del vecino, todo sin problemas, y sabía que el muchacho la apoyaba en su decisión de retornar a su país natal, con el chico a quien en verdad amaba, con quien sería feliz, con quien deseaba construir un futuro juntos.

-Yo también Karl… te quiero-sonrió Rikku con sincera felicidad-. Nos veremos en el mundial dentro de tres años, ¿lo prometes?

-Lo prometo-sonrió Schneider mientras su dedo y el de Rikku se unían en una promesa de nuevo reencuentro.

* * *

Kojiro: Lo sabía! òwó  
Genzo: Y cómo llegaste vos a Alemania tan rápido? ¬¬  
Kojiro: Qué importa eso ahora? Ja! En tu cara Wakabayashi! ÒoÓ  
Genzo: T_T  
Rikku: Ya, ya chicos, no se peleen por mí XDXD recuerden que esta sección es para agradecer reviews ^^ Bueno gente, como se habrán dado cuenta, la historia dió un giro de 180º, la autora se disculpa por si alguien se lleva alguna decepsión, pero ésto ya estaba programado desde el principio de la historia u.u pero ahora lo importante, como le diré a Genzo acerca de mi decisión? cómo reaccionará? seré bienvenida en Japón? no se pierdan el próximo capítulo!  
Kojiro: Hasta entonces!  
Rikku/Kojiro: Bye-bye!  
Genzo: ¬¬... *se va ofendido*


	14. El Confort de Volverte a Ver

**DISCLAIMER**: Capitán Tsubasa no me pertenece sino que es obra de Yoichi Takahashi; Paola Wakabayashi pertenece a Tsuki W.; Rikku Ozora es un personaje ficticeo creado por mí, solicitar antes de utilizarlo ^^ muchas gracias.

* * *

**A Doble Carga**

**Capítulo 14: El Confort de Volverte a Ver**

Había sido tan difícil el expresar aquellas palabras en voz alta, sin embargo había tenido el valor de hacerlo y ahora se encontraba en aquel oscuro avión. Era de noche, por lo que todas las luces del lugar se encontraban apagadas, tan solo había prendidas unas pocas luces de las personas que leían hasta tarde. Rikku miraba las lejanas estrellas a través de la ventana. Estaba algo deprimida, pero sabía que había sido lo correcto, tanto para Genzo como para ella. Probablemente necesitaría un psicólogo después de todo lo pasado. Aún no entendía bien como era posible que una chica de su edad haya pasado ya por tantos líos amorosos… lo detestaba, pensó mientras lloraba amargamente. Por lo menos una vez que volviera a Japón tendría el cobijo de Kojiro y el resto de sus amigos, que sabía que no dudarían en darle una calurosa bienvenida. De todas maneras… había sido duro… podía recordarlo tan vivamente que le asustaba…

_Genzo estaba entrenando aún con el resto del equipo mientras la adolescente los miraba. De tanto en tanto, el portero se detenía a sonreírle a su novia, sin saber claro, que lo único que lograba con ello era hacerle estragos el corazón. Aún no tenía planeada la forma en la que dejaría caer la bomba, pero seguiría el consejo de Karl y lo llevaría a cenar, después de todo, tal vez eso lograría apaciguar la tristeza del futbolista. Rikku lo contempló jugar, era un chico tan maravilloso, había dado todo de él para intentar hacerla feliz… en verdad era una lástima que no se hubieran logrado los resultados esperados. Sabía que el chico no querría verla después de la confesión, por lo que estaba preparada para todo tipo de gritos, insultos, etc._

_El entrenamiento terminó y Genzo fue a ducharse junto con sus otros compañeros. Karl fue el primero en salir, le palmeó el hombro y le sonrió para darle ánimos. Quizá fuese lo único que el rubio podía hacer por su amiga en aquel momento, pero quería que por lo menos supiera que contaba con su apoyo. Rikku se sintió muy agradecida con el kaiser; en el poco tiempo en que se conocían habían llegado a ser como hermanos, cosa que le agradaba a Rikku, el saber que no solo tenía un hermano en Japón, sino que también tenía uno en un país tan lejano como Alemania._

Sonrió al recordar aquel cálido abrazo que Schneider le había dado. Él siempre la había estado apoyando en sus decisiones, animándola a no bajar los brazos y a luchar por su propia felicidad. Adoraba a Karl y odiaría perder contacto con él, por lo que había recordado agendar tanto su teléfono, como su móvil, como su mail, de él y de los demás. La experiencia transcurrida en Alemania había sido una experiencia única que sabía que no se volvería a repetir.

_-Amor-la saludó el morocho una vez que se hubo cambiado._

_-Hola Gen…-sonrió con pena la chica-. Necesitamos hablar… vamos a cenar afuera ¿te parece?_

_-¿Hablar?-se extraño el portero._

_-Por favor, no hagas preguntas…-suspiró._

_-De acuerdo, como digas corazón._

_Genzo y Rikku fueron por un par de cosas al dormitorio, en donde la rubia aprovechó y se arregló un poco, a pesar que se disponía a romper con su novio irían a un restaurante, lo que significaba que la chica debía lucir bien. Al salir del baño vio que el joven la esperaba con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Sintió como un poderoso sentimiento de nostalgia la invadía y recorría todo su cuerpo hasta lo más profundo de su corazón, oprimiéndolo horriblemente. No quería destrozar el corazón de Genzo como sabía que haría, pero tenía que hacerlo, era la única forma de no quedar atada a él para siempre. Además, Karl tenía razón, ella no era feliz de esa forma, sabiendo que su verdadero amor estaba en Japón, tan lejos de ella._

_Fueron a comer juntos, el chico pagó todo como acostumbraba, aunque Rikku intentó detenerlo. Odiaba la sensación que le oprimía el pecho, como si se estuviese aprovechando del chico… él tan gentil que se comportaba y ella que estaba a punto de romper con él. Una vez que acabaron con la comida se dispusieron a caminar un rato, incluso el portero le compró unas flores a la rubia, quien en un principio las rechazó, pero no pudo hacerlo tras tener al muchacho insistiéndole una y otra vez. Caminaban tranquilos, Genzo le platicaba de lo maravilloso que era todo en aquel momento, de lo feliz que era, claro, sin saber que con aquellas palabras el semblante de su acompañante se ensombrecía cada vez más. Repentinamente Rikku se detuvo y volteó a ver a su novio._

_-Ya Genzo, detente… tenemos que hablar de algo serio…-lo silenció._

_-No hay problema amor, ¿acaso necesitas algo? Tan solo dímelo y yo lo haré, yo solo…_

_-Voy a regresar a Japón-lo interrumpió Rikku._

_-¿Eh? Pero mi amor entonces lo nuestro…-dudó el morocho._

_-Perdóname Gen… pero no puedo seguir con esta farsa, yo estoy enamorada de Kojiro…_

_-Entiendo… y también me doy cuenta de que es algo que no podré cambiar, ¿verdad?_

_-Lo siento…-sollozó la rubia al tiempo que lo abrazaba-. Yo… no quería hacerte daño… lo siento tanto Gen… pero ¿sabes? Yo siempre seré tu amiga y estaré para lo que necesites._

_-Claro que sí…-susurró suavemente al oído de la chica para luego besar y acariciar sus cabellos-. Solo te pido… un último beso… si es posible._

_-Lo que quieras…-accedió ella._

_Se fundieron en un dulce y último beso, a sabiendas de que ya no se sentía de la misma forma que antes. En cierta forma estaba feliz, no esperaba que el muchacho reaccionara de aquella forma tan comprensible, pero eso hacía las cosas más sencillas. El beso no fue muy largo y antes de lo que Genzo hubiese querido, se habían separado y se hallaban mirándose a los ojos._

_-Te quiero-susurró Rikku._

_-Y yo…-sonrió Genzo._

En aquel momento se separaron y no volvieron a verse. Karl la había llevado hasta el aeropuerto junto a Karltz y Shester. Había sido una triste despedida, pero prometieron volver a verse, por lo que aún guardaban aquella esperanza.

Y allí estaba ahora, volando sobre aquel inmenso mar. Decidió dormirse, probablemente la próxima vez que abriera los ojos sería tan solo a unos minutos de ver a su amado tigre. Cerró los ojos y dejó que Morfeo se apoderara de ella, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Un intenso golpe interrumpió su tranquilo sueño, y a continuación una cantarina voz de mujer se escuchó "_Bienvenidos a Japón, por favor espere a que el avión se detenga para poder descender, muchas gracias por volar con nosotros_". Se sintió más tranquila, faltaba tan poco… Siguió las instrucciones que le habían dado, tomo su morral y luego fue por su valija. Aquellos pocos minutos se le hicieron eternos, pero una vez que hubo entrado a la zona en donde la gente iba a buscar a sus conocidos, pudo contemplar como no solo Kojiro había ido por ella, sino que el equipo del Toho, el Nankatsu, su amiga Paola y su familia, todos habían ido a buscarla. No pudo evitar las lágrimas de felicidad y corrió a los brazos de Kojiro, dándole un profundo y pasional beso. Disfrutó del cálido tacto con los labios de su amado tigre, hacia tanto que no los besaba… se sintió sumamente feliz, había sido mejor de lo imaginado, con aquellos musculosos brazos abrazándola protectoramente.

-Te extrañé tanto…-susurró Rikku.

-Prometo no volver a dejarte ir…-sonrió Kojiro mirándola con suma ternura.

-Te amo Kojiro…

-Y yo a ti… más que a nada ni nadie…

A su alrededor se desplegaba un campo de infinita ternura. Todos estaban felices de volverlos a ver juntos, además, los del Nankatsu sabían que su amiga no volvería a cambiar y odiarlos, eran como una gran familia. Los chicos del Toho volvían a tener a su amiga Rikku, sabían que ahora la escuela sería muchísimo más interesante con todas las travesuras que ella y Paola hacían a diario, pero más que nada les alegraba el hecho de que su amiga y su capitán eran felices nuevamente, juntos, y sabían que lo que habían pasado les serviría para que se unieran aún más…

* * *

Rikku: Quedo cortoooo T_T  
Kojiro: No importa, lo importante es que volviste a mí ^^  
Rikku: Estás contento tigrecito? *le hace mimitos*  
Kojiro: Obvio que sí *la abraza*  
Genzo: *saliendo de la nada* bueno ya, mucho amor ù.ú  
Kojiro: Ja, vos estás celoso porque te corto ¬¬  
Genzo: Nada que ver, solo que este es un espacio para agradecerle a la gente que lee ¬¬  
Rikku: Bueno, mientras los chicos se siguen peleando yo aprovecho a agradecerles por leer el fic, perdón por la tardanza pero es que costo mucho trabajo escribir el capítulo, fue especialmente dificil ^^U Pero bueno, después de mucho trabajo, acá lo tienen, espero que lo disfruten y que sigan leyendo!  
Genzo: Espero que no sufran una gran decepsión cuando vean que no me quedo con Rikku u.u  
Kojiro: Dejá de hacerte el pobrecito ¬¬ vení amor *carga a Rikku en brazos y se va corriendo, dejando solo a Genzo*


	15. Quiero mis Quince

DISCLAIMER: Capitan Tsubasa ni la canción utilizada en el siguiente capítulo (Quiero mis Quince-Kudai) me pertenece. Paola Wakabayashi pertenece a mi amiga Tsuki W. por lo que pidan permiso a ella si planean utilizarla. Rikku Ozora en un personaje que yo cree por diversión, pidanme permiso antes de utilizarlo ;)  


* * *

**A Doble Carga**

**Capítulo 15: Quiero mis Quince**

Rikku no se sentía para nada emocionada la noche anterior a su cumpleaños cuando se fue a dormir. hasta el momento había odiado cumplir años ya que nadie más que su familia la recordaba, pero en la mañana del día siguiente, cuando despertó por los suaves labios de su novio, los cuales acariciaban los suyos, comprendió que aquel año sería diferente. Abrió los ojos y una tierna sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

-Feliz cumpleaños princesita-la saludó Kojiro.

-Gracias amor…

-Anda, levántate y vístete que todos te esperan-la animó el moreno.

-¿Qué todos me esperan?-preguntó ella sin entender, pero aún así hizo lo que el chico le había ordenado, sin molestarse por su presencia al cambiarse.

-Eres preciosa ¿sabias?-rió Hyuga.

-Tú también lo eres, mi tigre…

Su celular comenzó a sonar y fue su hermano quien la felicitó en primer lugar. Luego de unos minutos habló con sus padres, quienes le dijeron que pasarían por ella cerca de la una del mediodía para ir a comer juntos y prepararse para la fiesta de aquella noche. Por más que Rikku intentó negarse, su madre quería que la joven organizara una gran y bonita fiesta, idea que Paola apoyó indudablemente, por lo que allí estaba ahora, a tan solo unas horas de entrar al salón con un hermoso vestido diseñado a gusto por la muchacha.

Kojiro interrumpió la ensoñación de su novia tomándola de la mano y llevándola hasta la cancha de fútbol de la escuela. Allí encontró a todos los miembros del equipo y a su íntima amiga Paola esperándola con un gran pastel con forma de balón. Todos corearon el feliz cumpleaños a la vez y luego de que la rubia hubo soplado las velitas, comenzaron a felicitarla, uno por uno.

-¿Eres feliz?-le preguntó el moreno, abrazándola desde atrás por la cintura.

-¿Cómo no ser feliz con amigos como ustedes y un novio como tú?-sonrió ella, tan feliz, con los ojos brillándole de una forma muy especial.

-Te adoro mi princesa y quiero demostrarte lo especial que eres para mí cada vez que tenga la oportunidad.

-Gracias…

-¿Y? ¿Estás nerviosa por la fiesta?-inquirió Paola, quien parecía más desesperada que la cumpleañera.

-Ansiosa más que nada, seguro estará genial.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Verdad chicos?-sonrió Takeshi.

-¡Sí!-corearon los demás.

La mañana se pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y antes de darse cuenta, nuestra protagonista se encontraba en el auto de sus padres, junto a su hermano, yendo a comer afuera. Le había costado mucho trabajo despegarse de su novio, quería pasar el día con él, pero como el colegio tenía estrictas reglas acerca de las salidas de los alumnos, no se les fue permitido. Se encontraba platicando con su hermano acerca de la fiesta de aquella noche, cuando recordó algo importantísimo, un detalle mínimo pero a la vez de mucho valor.

-¡Mamá!-exclamó de repente, provocando que todos se sobresaltaran.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?-preguntó la señora Ozora.

-¡Lo olvidé!-sollozó ella-. ¿¡Cómo pude ser tan torpe de olvidar algo así!?

-Tranquila hermanita, ¿qué olvidaste?-la calmó Tsubasa.

-Hermano, préstame tu móvil-dijo ella, quitándoselo del bolsillo y marcando un número a toda velocidad. Al instante se escuchó la voz masculina del tigre al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Hola?

-¡Corazón!-se alivió la rubia-. Olvidé decirte algo muy importante, tienes que estar en el salón una hora antes que los demás.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-se sorprendió el moreno.

-Olvidé decirte que… vamos a entrar juntos.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Pero cómo!? Rikku yo… lo arruinaría todo… no puedo… yo… yo…

-No entraré a ese salón con nadie más que contigo-lo silenció su novia.

-De acuerdo-suspiro Kojiro con resignación-. Prometo intentarlo, estaré allí, confía en mí.

-Gracias amor, te adoro-sonrió la muchacha con una gran sonrisa de felicidad brillante por su presencia-. Nos vemos después.

-Adiós princesa-colgó el morocho.

Rikku suspiró ya más tranquila ante las risitas de tu hermano.

-¿De qué te ríes cabeza de balón?-rió ella.

-Nada, solo que… me hace sentir bien el hecho de que seas feliz hermanita, te estás convirtiendo en toda una mujer.

-Gracias-sonrió la rubia, notablemente abochornada.

-Bien Rikku, este es el plan-los interrumpió la madre de los niños-. Ahora iremos a comer todos juntos, tenemos reserva en tu lugar favorito. Luego de comer iremos a casa, tomarás un baño rápido y luego me bañaré yo, así, cuando estemos listas, nos marchamos a la peluquería, ¿te parece bien?

-¡Claro!, luego volvemos a casa, buscamos a mi papá y mi hermano y nos marchamos al salón, allí me cambiaré. Paola llegará con Kojiro para pintarme y arreglarme, además, quiero hacerme unas fotos con ella antes de que lleguen los demás.

-Me parece perfecto hija-apoyó su padre mientras doblaba en una esquina.

-¿Ya sabes a quién darás las velas?-preguntó Tsubasa con curiosidad.

-Jaja, sí, pero no te lo diré, no seas metiche-lo regañó la menor.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-se resignó el morocho.

La tarde paso increíblemente rápido, y de pronto Rikku se encontraba dando vueltas en un cuartito esperando la llegada de su novio y su mejor amiga. Ya llevaba el vestido puesto, y lucía increíblemente bella. Llevaba puesto un largo vestido azul, el cual contrastaba de forma muy elegante con su cabello1, el cual caía libremente por su espalda, sujetado por una diadema. Cuando Kojiro llegó sintió que quedaba sin habla, su novia se veía maravillosa, era toda una princesa, definitivamente esa era su noche. Paola corrió y abrazó a su amiga sumamente emocionada, ambas comenzaron a gritar tal y como lo harían dos histéricas adolescentes.

-¡Dios! ¡Estás espléndida!-sonrió encantada Paola-. Adivina, hay como un millón de personas allí afuera esperando por ti.

-Pao… en este momento… podría estrangularte-respondió Rikku, los nervios saltaban a simple vista, por empezar, la joven no podía dejar de caminar en círculos.

-Ya, tranquila mi amor, estás preciosa…-le susurró el tigre, acariciando su rostro-. Tú siempre estás preciosa, así que no tienes de que preocuparte.

-Pero… ¿y si me caigo por la escalera? ¿Y si tropiezo y hago el ridículo?

-Ya, no seas tan maniática, exageras-la calmó su amiga-. Además… el capitán no va a dejarte caer.

-Jamás lo permitiría-secundó Kojiro-. Anda, es tu fiesta, disfrútala y diviértete.

-Sí-asintió Rikku, sonriendo brillantemente.

-Bien, ahora a lo nuestro, te dejaré como una verdadera princesa-interrumpió la morocha, tomando a su amiga del brazo y sentándola en un banquillo mientras sacaba todo el maquillaje que disponía.

-Por favor, no muy llamativo-suplicó Rikku.

-¿Cuál es el problema? Esta noche eres la estrella-respondió Paola, comenzando a pintarla con colores acorde a los colores de su vestido.

Era increíble la habilidad que Paola poseía a la hora de arreglar a la gente, dejó a su amiga perfecta en tan solo unos veinte minutos. Luego, aprovechando la media hora libre que les quedaba, aprovecharon a hacerse fotos los tres juntos. Rikku sabía que probablemente estas serían las mejores fotos que tuviera en su vida, después de todo, por algo habían contratado a un fotógrafo personal.

-Bien-dijo Paola mirando el reloj-. Será mejor que yo me vaya. Nos vemos en unos momentos amiga.

-Sí-suspiró Rikku abrazando a la chica con nerviosismo.

-Y ya controla esos nervios, ¿sí? Todas las personas presentes aquí te estiman y te quieren mucho, nada va a salir mal, ya lo verás-sonrió y luego volteó a ver a Hyuga-. Capitán, la dejo en tus manos.

-No te preocupes, yo la cuidaré-aseguró el moreno, tomando la mano de su novia.

Tuvieron que esperar tan solo unos minutos más para que los llamaran. Rikku, sumamente nerviosa se puso de pie, aferrándose al brazo de su novio. Los condujeron por un angosto pasillo hasta que los situaron detrás de una cortina. Fue entonces que la música comenzó a escucharse.

_Quiero llegar a algún lugar  
Donde encontrar lo que hoy deseo  
Quiero vivir y decidir en donde estar  
Ya no es un juego_

_Vivir todos mis sueños  
Quince años no voy a esperar_

Fue entonces que la cortina se abrió y Rikku recibió el primer pantallaso de lo que sería su fiesta. Todos sus seres queridos estaban allí reunidos, desde los chicos del Nankatsu hasta los del Toho, todos sus familiares, su amiga Paola, e incluso sintió un enorme vuelco en el estómago y tuvo que abstenerse a las ganas de salir corriendo a abrazar a sus amigos Karl, Shester y Karltz, quienes acompañaban a aquel que siempre había estado a su lado a pesar de todo, y que aún seguía allí, demostrándole su apoyo… Genzo Wakabayashi.

_Y hoy quisiera alcanzar el cielo el sol  
Y hoy se que es el momento para comenzar  
Y escuchar mis quince en libertad  
Son quince mil recuerdos  
Que hoy develo al despertar_

-Es… increíble…-susurró la rubia feliz como nunca mientras aún no cabía en sí misma-. ¡Todos están aquí!

-Lo sé, y es porque todos te amamos Rikku…-sonrió él, bajando lentamente a su lado-. Y apuesto a que muchos de los presentes morirían por estar en mi lugar.

-Jaja, seguro que sí-rió la quinceañera-. Aún así tú eres el único que podía estar aquí.

-Pareces un sol brillando con tu propio resplandor…

_Quiero buscar, voy a encontrar  
Y despertar al mundo nuevo  
Donde yo al fin, pueda vivir  
En el lugar que hoy mas deseo_

Así era como Rikku deseaba que su vida fuera, todos allí reunidos, dejando los dramas amorosos de lado, disfrutando y siendo felices. Todos los que ella amaba estaban allí sin excepción, y gracias a ello, ella era sumamente feliz. Sabía que no volvería a tener otro momento así en su vida, quizá su boda, quizá no… uno nunca puede predecir el futuro, por lo que era mejor disfrutar aquel momento, donde no era necesario tener que dejar de ver a Kojiro para estar con Genzo o viceversa. Sintió una fuerte aprensión en su pecho, por lo que decidió olvidarse de sus problemas, aunque sea por aquella noche.

_Sentir todos mis sueños  
Quince años no voy a esperar _

Luego de bailar un clásico bals en el que la cumpleañera bailo con todos los hombres de la fiesta y Paola, se sentaron a comer la entrada, algo sencillo pero que gustase a todos, como lo eran las empanadas. Rikku había decidido que aquella noche habría dos mesas principales, la de sus padres, con la gente que ellos eligieran y la de ella, en la cual estaban sentados ella, Kojiro, su hermano Tsubasa, Mamoru, Paola, Genzo, Schneider, Takeru y Ken.

Tras una ronda de fotografías con cada una de las mesas, los chicos bailaron por largo rato, divirtiéndose y despejándose de toda rivalidad. Por primera vez los chicos del Nankatsu y el Toho convivieron con tranquilidad sin necesidad alguna de pleito. Rikku también disfrutó de la compañía de sus amigos extranjeros, que se sorprendió al descubrir que bailaban de manera increíble.

-¿Qué más podía desear?-pensó la joven mientras bailaba música brasilera de la mano de su hermano.

_Y hoy quisiera alcanzar el cielo el sol  
Y hoy se que es el momento para comenzar  
Y escuchar mis quince en libertad  
Son quince mil recuerdos  
Que hoy develo al despertar_

Comida, baile, postre, y finalmente un momento que la rubia había estado ansiosa por llevar a cabo: las quince velas. La joven tomo el micrófono y se situó junto a una hermosa maqueta con forma de escalera de caracol que contenía quince bonitas velas que hacían juego con el color de su vestido. Una vez que los invitados hubieron guardado silencio, la muchacha comenzó a hablar:

-Bien, como muchos de ustedes saben, ésta era una de las cosas que más esperaba hacer en mi fiesta. Lamento mucho el no tener más de quince ya que sé que muchas personas que hubiera deseado que tuvieran una, no la tendrán. Pero bueno, no se puede todo en esta vida así que comencemos… primero y principal, esta vela es para mis padres y mi hermano, quienes hicieron posible todo esto y quienes siempre están allí apoyándome en mis decisiones y ayudándome a crecer en la vida-la muchedumbre comenzó a aplaudir mientras los tres nombrados se levantaron y luego de abrazar a Rikku, tomaron la velita y se fueron a sentar-. Segunda, para el chico que rige mi vida, la persona a quien más amo en este momento y por quien daría todo de la forma que él da todo por mí…-a estas alturas los ojos de la rubia ya habían comenzado a lagrimear-. Así que, como bien te imaginaras, mi amor, ven a buscar tu vela-hubieron varios chiflidos por parte del Toho cuando Kojiro se levantó a buscar la segunda vela, tomando el rostro de su novia con cuidado, para luego besarla y regresar a su lugar.

Rikku sabía para quien sería la tercer vela, pero al momento de entregarla, un nudo se formó en su garganta impidiéndole hablar. Respiró profundo y tomo el vaso de agua que le ofrecían para finalmente observar a la multitud, quien la miraba dándole ánimos.

-Bien… la tercer vela… es algo difícil… pasaron muchas cosas entre nosotros, incluso pasamos por todos los estados por los que podíamos pasar… primero fuimos amigos, yo estaba enamorada de ti, luego pasamos a odiarnos el uno al otro, nos amigamos y comenzamos a salir y ahora, a pesar de que no estamos juntos, confío en que eres mi mejor amigo y por eso esta vela es para ti, Genzo-sonrió la rubia con ternura, tendiéndole la vela al portero, quien la miraba incrédulo-. Cuarta, para mi más especial amiga, quien colaboró en toda la preparación de la fiesta, quien siempre esta allí cuando necesito histeriquear, quien siempre está allí apoyándonos a todos o para ser un dolor de cabeza, quien está allí aunque estés en otro país, esta velita es para la futura novia de Ken Wakashimazu, Paola Wakabayashi.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamaron a la vez los nombrados mientras recibían codazos y chiflidos, Paola olvidándose de ir a buscar la vela por la vergüenza.

-Pao… tu vela-rió la cumpleañera.

-Ah sí-ella se puso de pie y al tomar la vela susurró al oído de su amiga-. Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde.

-Quinta vela-anunció la rubia una vez que Paola se hubo sentado-. Bien, aquí tenemos un empate, ustedes deciden de quien es la vela pero no quiero darle más importancia a uno que otro porque ambos son igual de importantes para mí, Ken, Takeshi, esta es para ustedes-sonrió, entregándole la vela a sus amigos quienes la abrazaron lagrimeando.

-Gracias Rikku-le sonrió Ken-. ¿Y cómo es eso de que yo con Pao?

-Jajaja, solo sé lo que tú sabes.

-¿Y qué sé?-preguntó él, confundido.

-Que la amas y no te atreves a decírselo por miedo a perderla, pero ya tendremos una charla después-sonrió ella, y cuando ambos se sentaron, volvió a hablar-. Bueno… ya vamos la mitad, uff! Bueno, creo que a la persona a quien entregaré esta vela la conocen solo superficialmente, de haberla visto en televisión y esas cosas, pero si se dieran el tiempo a conocerlo en su interior, se encontrarían con lo que yo me encontré, aquel chico dulce y tierno que tanto me ayudó cuando estuve en Alemania… así que, Karl…-sonrió la muchacha observando la cara de incredulidad de su amigo, quien tubo que ser codeado por Genzo para volver a la realidad e ir por su vela.

-¿S-segura?-inquirió el kaiser el encontrarse cara a cara con su amiga.

-Totalmente-respondió ella, dándole un fuerte abrazo-. Eres un amigo increíble Karl, muy necesario para mí… ¿De verdad creíste que te irías esta noche con las manos vacías?

-Pues el verte y poder estar aquí en tu fiesta ya es todo un premio-sonrió el rubio mientras le devolvía el abrazo a su amiga.

-Te quiero Karl.

-Y yo a ti-rió el muchacho y, dándole un beso en la frente, se marchó a su lugar.

-Bien… tan solo faltan tres velas-sonrió Rikku-. La siguiente es para quien fue mi único amigo durante mi primera estadía en el Nankatsu, sí Mamoru-aclaró al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amigo-. Aún recuerdo cuando todos me odiaban y me hacían la vida imposible (y yo a ellos) y tú estabas allí para consolarme y hacer que me dejen de molestar-sonrió ella, entregándole la vela a su amigo, quien había caminado hasta llegar a su lado, agradecerle y llevarse su vela.

-¡Qué bonita! No es justo, yo quiero una-lloriqueó Ryo en voz baja para que solo los de su mesa pudieran escucharlo, causando sus risas, que se detuvieron al escuchar su nombre por parte de la cumpleañera-. ¿Eh? ¿Qué yo que?

-Ven a buscar tu vela-le sonrió Rikku-. Sin miedo, ya no muerdo-aclaró, causando risas en los presentes.

-¡Ah, sí!-dijo él, poniéndose de pie, dándose importancia y arruinándolo todo al tropezarse mientras iba a buscar su velita. Rikku no pudo evitar la risa mientras ayudaba a su amigo a ponerse de pie, quien tomó la velita y fue a sentarse, avergonzado.

-¡Finalmente, la última!-anunció la joven, levantando la velita en alto-. Bien, esta velita, a decir verdad es para muchas personas, demasiadas, así que si se pusieran todas de pie para venir a buscarla sería un verdadero desastre, así que, por favor entrenador Kitazume, venga a buscar esta última velita en nombre de todo el Toho.

Al escuchar esto, la mesa del Toho se llenó de gritos y festejos mientras contemplaban a una de sus chicas, entregarle la velita a su entrenador y, en consecuente, a todos ellos.

-A decir verdad estoy muy feliz de contar con la presencia de todos ustedes el día de hoy, ya que es un día muy especial para mí. Sé que pasé por muchas dificultades que gracias a ustedes, de una manera u otra, logré superar, siempre estuvieron a mi lado, y quiero que sepan que aunque algunos hayan recibido vela y otros no el día de hoy, cada uno es especial para mí a su manera, y que por nada en el mundo cambiaría a alguien de los presentes aquí, esta noche-sus palabras fueron recibidas por un caluroso aplauso, el cual demostraba que aquel cariño, aquel sentimiento que ella había deseado expresar a través de sus palabras, había sido bien recibido y era igualmente respondido por la otra parte.

_Y hoy se que todo lo puedo alcanzar  
Y hoy se que es el momento para comenzar  
Y escuchar mis quince en libertad  
Son quince mil recuerdos  
Que hoy develo al despertar_

El brindis, un momento mágico en la vida de toda adolescente, contemplando como todos aquellos que una quiere están allí, deseando su felicidad. La torta, que tras cantarle el feliz cumpleaños fue cortada por ella y por su hermano, como ella lo había deseado. El video final, aquel video conmovedor preparado por sus amigos del Toho y del Nankatsu, con fotos desde que Rikku era tan solo una recién nacida, hasta la actualidad. Y finalmente, la despedida. Poco a poco los invitados se fueron yendo, mientras los que quedaban bailaban, hasta que finalmente quedaban tan solo Rikku, su familia y Kojiro, quien se había quedado hasta el final para esperarla ya que, a pesar de las insistencias de sus padres sobre que durmiera en su casa aquella noche, la rubia se había negado rotundamente alegando que quería estar con sus amigos.

Una vez que los señores Ozora dejaron a la parejita en la escuela, Rikku y Kojiro se escabulleron hasta la habitación de la primera, donde se dejaron caer en la cama, descubriendo que no había señales ni siquiera de Paola.

-Dormiremos juntos esta noche-le susurró el moreno al oído de su novia.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto ella sonriendo alegremente.

-Claro que sí princesa…-sonrió él.

-Estoy agotada.

-Pues tenemos que cambiarte primero.

-Sí, tienes razón-asintió la rubia-. Sería una pena que el vestido se arruinase.

-Es cierto-concordó Kojiro mientras le bajaba el cierre a su amada y lentamente le iba quitando el vestido, recorriendo su cuerpo con las manos, sin que la muchacha pudiera evitar reprimir un gemido.

-Ya amor, van a descubrirnos y sería un problema-suspiró ella, resignada.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes la razón?-le preguntó el morocho.

-Porque soy una luz.

-Sí, la luz de mi vida-cotilleó el muchacho.

-Te amo-dijo ella en un suave murmullo al oído de su novio.

-Yo más-respondió él, besándola tras haberle puesto el pijama a su chica.

Finalmente, tras un largo y agotador día, Rikku cerró los ojos, descansando su cabeza sobre el fornido pecho de su novio, aferrando su mano, segura de que tendría un hermoso sueño en el que aparecerían todos sus seres queridos.

* * *

1 .com/quince_quince/12120596

* * *

Rikku: Hola a todos! Al fin! Perdón por la demora u.u  
Kojiro: Tu floja como siempre *rie*  
Rikku: Oye! Además... no es que sea floja  
Kojiro: Entonces?  
Rikku: Qué a ti no te cuesta el colegio?  
Kojiro: En absoluto.  
Rikku: Pues si quieres que escriba más seguido ve y haz mis tareas.  
Kojiro: Ja! Olvidalo.  
Rikku: Bueno... *suspira* Mi soñada y ansiada fiesta de quince *w* genial verdad? A qué no se la esperaban!  
Kojiro: Puedes dejar de desviar el tema central de esta charla? ¬/////¬  
Rikku: Bueno, sí, no me presiones que es dificil ¬//////¬ Bien, la idea es la siguiente. Queremos que voten a ver si debería haber un capítulo en el que Koji y yo... ustedes saben...  
Kojiro: Tengamos sexo ¬//////¬  
Rikku: Sí, eso! Bueno emm... decidan, por nuestra parte... hay dos votos a favor ;)  
Kojiro: Oye, no decidas por mi!  
Rikku: Votas en contra? ;-;  
Kojiro: Bueno... no pero... *corre la cara sonrojado* emm.. mejor vamos, si?  
Rikku: De acuerdo, deja que me despida primero. Muchísimas gracias a todos por leernos, esperemos que sigan así!! Y dejen reviews con su opinión! Es muy importante! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!! *corre tras Kojiro*


	16. Akamine Maki

**DISCLAIMER:** Ni Capitan Tsubasa ni sus personajes me pertenecen; Paola Wakabayashi es una creación de mi amiga Tsuki W.; Rikku Ozora es una creación propia, solicitarla antes de utilizarla. Muchas gracias.  


* * *

**A Doble Carga**

**Capítulo 16: Akamine Maki**

Rikku nunca estuvo tan segura de que odiaría de sobremanera a una persona, o por lo menos hasta que conoció a Akamine Maki, la amiga de su novio, que había venido a ver la final del torneo. La muchacha llegó en tren hasta la estación, donde Kojiro, quien le había pedido a su novia que lo acompañase, fue por ella. Maki no tardó tiempo en correr y abrazarlo al primer cruce de miradas que tuvieron, ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a Rikku, cosa que puso de muy mal humor a la novia del tigre. Viendo que la niñata no planeaba soltarlo, fue necesario que carraspeara pera que Kojiro se acordara de ella.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte Kojiro, no he parado de pensar en ti-sonrió Maki encantada, provocando un fuerte sonrojo por parte del aludido.

-Em… bueno… yo también te… extrañe-dijo él, sonriendo levemente, aunque no por ello dejaba de estar sumamente abochornado.

-¿Y ella? ¿Es tu hermanita? No es muy linda como para ser tu hermanita…-inquirió la jugadora de softball reparando en la rubia por primera vez.

-¡Oye! ¡¿A quién le dices fea?! ¡Y no vayas coqueteándole por allí a mi novio!-respondió ella, enfurecida, antes de que su novio pudiera responder por ella.

-Aa…-Kojiro no sabía que hacer mientras observaba sumamente nervioso las miradas de odio que las chicas se dirigían-. Maki, tengo el gusto de presentarte a mi novia, Rikku Ozora, espero que se lleven bien.

-¿Ozora? ¿Cómo Tsubasa, tu rival?-pregunto la morena, sorprendida.

-Sí, así es…

-¡Lo sabía! ¡No es de confiar! Ven conmigo Kojiro-y sin decir más, se marchó, arrastrando a Kojiro con ella.

-Argh… ¡Arpía repugnante!-bramó Rikku, marchándose nuevamente al Toho, completamente enfadada.

Al ingresar al Toho, los muchachos la asaltaron con preguntas, más curiosos de lo normal, lo que sorprendía incluso a Paola, quien le dio una pisoteada a Ken cuando éste le pregunto a Rikku si la visitante era bonita. La estaban llenando de preguntas estúpidas mientras la rubia simplemente miraba el suelo, con el flequillo cubriéndole el rostro. Repentinamente levantó la mirada y sus amigos se asustaron al ver su expresión, nunca la habían visto tan enojada.

-¡Es una cerda repugnante! ¡Una arpía! ¡Una golfa! ¡Una imbesil! ¡Si tanto les interesa, ¿Por qué no van a lamerle los zapatos junto con el capitán?!-fue todo lo que pudo gritarles la rubia, totalmente fuera de sí.

-Ya Rikku, tranquila-intentó calmarla Kazuki-. No puede ser tan malo, ¿cierto?

-Me dijo que no era demasiado linda como para ser la hermana de Kojiro y luego se marchó, arrastrándolo, y dejándome allí sola, en medio de la estación-le recriminó la muchacha.

-Pues… tal vez…-intentó hablar Koike.

-¡¿Tal vez qué?!-bramó la novia del capitán, furiosa.

-Nada, nada-dijo Koike, escondiéndose tras Paola, quien era la única divertida con la escena.

-Rikku, amiga, no puedes hacer semejante escándalo por unos tontos celos… Kojiro te ama a ti y no va a cambiarte por una extranjera, probablemente una buena para nada, que encima juega softball-rió la morocha.

-Pues eso díselo a él, que creo que no lo tiene suficientemente claro… y además ¡no estoy celosa!-gritó Ozora, comenzando a alejarse-. Ken, ven conmigo.

-¡Oye! ¡Que una idiota llegue y te robe a tu novio no significa que debas robarme el mío!-le gritó Paola.

-¿Eh?-Ken volteó incrédulo a ver a Paola-. ¿Cómo que tu novio?

-Bueno… emm… yo… ¡Rikku-baka!-y se marchó corriendo.

-¿Y yo que hice? Tan solo quería un portero…-preguntó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Umm… después hablaré con ella…-suspiró el portero-. Ahora vamos a jugar, eso te calmará un poco.

-Sí… gracias…

Para cuando Kojiro hubo llegado, en compañía de Maki, los chicos habían armado dos equipos para jugar. Maki observó molesta como le pasaban el balón a la rubia y ella anotaba un gol de manera increíble. Una inexplicable furia llenó a Maki, quien sintió la necesidad de deshacerse de Rikku, de lastimarla.

-Oye… ¿Por qué ella juega en tú posición? No debería jugar…-refunfuñó la morena.

-¿Por qué no? Rikku tiene mucho talento-dijo él, orgulloso de su novia.

-Pues porque es una chica, el fútbol no es un deporte de chicas… podría lastimarse o algo-le explicó Maki, fingiendo preocupación.

-Siempre que la veo jugar barajo esa posibilidad, pero la veo tan feliz que simplemente no puedo detenerla… yo me prometí mantener aquella sonrisa siempre brillando en su rostro, y es lo que pienso hacer, por lo que si a ella le gusta jugar al soccer, no se lo impediré.

-Vaya, eres un novio muy dulce…-sonrió al ver que el partido se había detenido y todos los miraban con curiosidad, menos la rubia quien los miraba molesta-. Me gustaría… tener un novio como tú… tan protector, tan dulce…-dijo Maki y como si no hubiera notado las miradas de los muchachos, tomo el rostro del tigre y lo besó.

Instantáneamente los ojos de los quince muchachos que estaban en la cancha, voltearon a ver a su amiga Rikku, quien a pesar de las expectativas de todos, no lucía furiosa, sino que estaba sonriendo. La rubia simplemente caminó hacia Maki y Kojiro, quienes la miraron, la primera estaba satisfecha de sí misma, el segundo no sabía de que manera comenzar a disculparse. Hyuga se disponía a hablar pero para su sorpresa y la de todos, fue su novia quien hablo.

-Espero que te hayas sacado las ganas, zorra, ya que con un simple beso no lograrás separarnos a Kojiro y a mí ni por asomo-sonrió al ver la expresión desencajada de Maki-yo amo a Kojiro y se que el no sería capaz de traicionarme, además, hemos pasado por una infinidad de cosas que ni siquiera puedes imaginarte y aún así estamos juntos… no lo lograrás con un simple beso.

-Rikku…yo…-tartamudeaba el capitán.

-¿Vamos corazón?-sonrió ella, aferrándose a su brazo y comenzando a marcharse ante los aplausos de sus amigos.

-Esa idiota… me las va a pagar, ¿Cómo se atreve a llamarme zorra?-refunfuñaba Maki, molesta.

-Pues tú te lo buscaste… nadie que se mete con Paola o Rikku sale con vida, todos aquí lo sabemos, deberías dejar de intentar robarle el novio y ser su amiga, de esa forma nadie saldría lastimado-hablo Kazuki.

-Además… si lastimas a nuestras amigas… nosotros te lastimaremos a ti-secundó Takeshi, ante la sorpresa de todos-. ¿Qué? Son mis amigas, está bien que las defienda.

-Así se habla-rió Ken, despeinándolo.

-Pues me las va a pagar-gritó Maki sumamente enojada, antes de marcharse corriendo.

Rikku caminaba de la mano de Kojiro, el moreno sumamente feliz de que su chica no haya reaccionado de mala manera. La rubia volteó a ver al moreno a los ojos y le sonrió con ternura.

-Oye Koji… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-inquirió Rikku.

-Claro amor, lo que quieras.

-¿Qué pasó entre Pao y Ken mientras yo no estaba? ¿Por qué actúan como si no fueran novios?

-Es que ya no lo son…-explicó el tigre-. Un episodio extraño con una fan loca… ya sabes como es Paola.

-Entiendo…-suspiró la rubia-. Hablaré con ella, ellos se aman, no pueden andar cortando por estúpidos celos.

-Debería seguir tu ejemplo-rió Kojiro, abrazando a su novia.

-Claro que sí-rió Rikku-. Bien, iré a buscar a Pao, no te quiero ver besándote de nuevo con esa chica monstruo o sino cortaré contigo.

-¡Hey!

-Jaja, solo bromeo-sonrió la muchacha, besando tiernamente a su novio para luego ir tras su amiga.

Tal y como esperaba, la morocha se encontraba en el cuarto escondida bajo las mantas. Rikku la sacudió a sabiendas de que se encontraría escuchando música, y una vez que hubo captado la atención de su amiga, la miro seriamente.

-Me enteré de lo que pasó con Ken.

-Pues sí, ya era hora de que lo hicieras-comentó Paola, restándole importancia.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

-No sé…-suspiró la morocha.

-Te cuesta aceptarlo ¿cierto?-suspiró Rikku, acariciando el cabello de su amiga-. Pao, no puedes ir por ahí terminando con tus novios solo por una estúpida fan, mírame a mí, Maki parece un perro al lado de Kojiro y yo no le doy importancia.

-¿Cómo le haces?

-Pues siempre tengo presente que él me eligió a mí y no a ella, y también sé que Koji me ama de sobremanera, como también sé que Ken te ama a ti.

-Pues si tanto me ama ¿por qué no ha vuelto conmigo?-preguntó Wakabayashi echándose a llorar en los brazos de su amiga.

-Porque tiene miedo Pao… él también es humano, tiene miedo a que la chica a la que tanto ama lo rechace…-explicó la rubia.

-Yo… yo…

-Debes hablar con Ken, ¿sí? Aclara las cosas, no tengas miedo amiga, ya verás que Ken estará muy feliz de que vuelven a estar juntos.

-Pero… ¿Y si no me quiere?-preguntó Paola con el pánico reflejado en el rostro-. Sabes que no soy buena en el tema de las relaciones… quizá sean imaginaciones tuyas, voy allí y hago el ridículo.

-¡Por favor Pao!-exclamó la morena-. Es de Ken quien estamos hablando, nuestro Ken, tú Ken, el chico al que amas y que te ama, pero por sobre todas las cosas, tu amigo, no va a hacerte daño.

-Tienes… tienes razón-dijo la morocha, ahora más segura de sí misma-. Hablaré con Ken y volveremos a ser novios.

-Y en un futuro se casarán y tendrán hijos-rió Rikku.

-Que serán amigos de los hijos que tengas con el capitán-bromeó Paola, causando que Rikku se sonrojara brutalmente-. Ay picarona, lo habías estado pensando ¿verdad?

-¡Ya cállate Pao!-exclamó Rikku, del mismo color que un tomate.

-¡Le voy a contar al capitán!-bromeó Paola mientras corría fuera de la habitación, pero para su sorpresa, chocándose con Ken en el camino-. A-ah… Ken…

-¡Justo a tiempo Ken!-ahora la que reía era la rubia-. Pao justamente te estaba yendo a buscar para platicar contigo.

-¿Conmigo?-preguntó el karatekeeper confundido.

-Sí, contigo, así que ahora se meten en la habitación y platican-ordenó Rikku, empujándolos dentro y marchándose, haciendo oídos sordos acerca de los gritos suplicantes que su amiga le dedicaba.

-¿De qué querías hablar?-preguntó Ken, extrañado.

-D-de… de nosotros…

-¿Cómo que de nosotros?-tartamudeó el portero, sonrojado.

-Pues sí, de ti y de mí, tú sabes…

-Explícate-pidió el muchacho.

-Ay Ken, siento haber terminado contigo por semejante estupidez, sabes que te amo más que a nadie y eso es algo que no puedo evitar. Me siento una tonta por el simple hecho de no atreverme a decirte mis sentimientos, tengo miedo de que me votes, de que ya no me quieras… Dios Ken, ya no puedo guardarme estos sentimientos para mí porque siento que explotaré-echó la morocha

-Pao…-susurró Wakashimazu-. ¿Por qué… por qué no lo dijiste antes?

-Es que yo… tenía miedo…

-Por favor Pao, mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado en absoluto, yo aún te amo y me acabas de hacer súper feliz-sonrió Ken, abrazando con fuerza a la chica-. Te amo Pao, te amo.

-Ken…-sollozó la joven, abrazándose al portero.

-¿Te gustaría volver a ser mi novia?-le sonrió Ken.

-Claro que sí, me encantaría-rió Paola, acariciando el rostro de su novio para luego unir sus labios en un tierno beso-. Como extrañaba tus besos…

-Y yo los tuyos…

-Prometo no volver a romper contigo por unos tontos celos, no quiero volver a arruinarlo todo…-suspiró ella.

-Pues ¿sabes? Hay alguien de quien tenemos que cuidarnos porque piensa poner las cosas algo picantes por aquí.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Paola, sorprendida.

-Akamine Maki…

Los días pasaron y Maki no volvió a atacar, o por lo menos eso era lo que parecía. Un día los chicos se encontraban reuniéndose tras un arduo entrenamiento cuando fue que la vieron, y no venía sola, sino acompañada por el mismísimo que había osado interponerse entre Hyuga y Rikku en el pasado… el idiota de Satoshi. Al instante, Kojiro no perdió tiempo colocándose frente a su novia, mirando furioso al muchacho que caminaba hacia ellos.

-Tranquilo, no voy a atacarlos…-rió Satoshi-. No me gustan las mujeres con pechos planos.

-Jajaja-se burló Maki-. Sería feo salir con una tabla.

-Pues tú te burlas mucho pero tanto Rikku como yo tenemos más que tú-se defendió Paola, atacante como siempre.

-A ti nadie te hablo…-le criticó la morocha.

-¡Oye, no le hables así a mi novia!-le gritó Ken.

-¡Y tú no le hables así a la mía!-ahora era Satoshi quien gritaba.

-¿Ustedes dos… son novios?-preguntó el capitán, sorprendido.

-Claro.

-Vaya par…-le susurró Takeshi a Rikku mientras la rubia asentía, dándole la razón.

-¿Qué no van a felicitarnos?-inquirió Maki.

-Felicidades…-corearon sin ganas los miembros del equipo, y una vez que la pareja se hubo marchado por los alrededores, se juntaron en una ronda.

-Algo traman-Paola fue la primera en hablar.

-Pao tiene razón-concordó Kazuki-. Ni siquiera se conocían y ahora están de novios… me pregunto como habrán llegado a conocerse…

-Eso no es lo que importa ahora Kazuki, lo importante es que tenemos que proteger a Rikku y al capitán de los posibles ataques que presenten…-razonó Shimano.

-Sí, tienes razón… pero… ¿qué haremos?-preguntó Ken sin ninguna idea pasándole por la cabeza.

-¿Alguna idea?-preguntó Takeshi.

-Chicos, no necesitan preocuparse… no es como la última vez… esta vez nosotros esperamos algo, ya hemos visto tanto la actitud de Satoshi como la de Maki en acción, sabemos que esperar-explicó Rikku-. Y nosotros estamos predispuestos a estar el uno con el otro sin importar las circunstancias.

-Rikku tiene razón, esta vez estamos juntos… no discutiremos por un tonto plan que nos hayan tendido Maki y Satoshi… yo pensé que ella era mi amiga, pero pude ver que no lo es y por ello no temo el enfrentarme a ella.

-Vaya… si que son valientes…-el resto del equipo los miraba sorprendidos.

-¡Nosotros los apoyaremos!-exclamó Wakabayashi-. ¡Ellos no saben con quienes se están metiendo!

-¡Sí!-concluyó el resto del equipo.

El ataque no tardo en llegar. Un día tranquilo Rikku se dirigía a su habitación tras haber terminado la jornada escolar. Los chicos habían salido antes, tenían prioridad por el torneo que se acercaba, y Pao había decidido ir directamente a la cancha, encargándole la mochila a su amiga. La rubia caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a su cuarto, en donde, para su sorpresa, fue forzada a sentarse en una silla mientras le ataban las manos tras ésta y la amordazaban. Rikku contempló furiosa a sus atacantes.

-Bien mi querida Rikku… me han dicho que estas orgullosa de ese largo y hermoso cabello que tienes… pero ¿qué sucedería si de repente fuera más corto que el cabello del capitán?-Maki rió sacando unas tijeras, disfrutando de la expresión de pánico plasmada en el rostro de Rikku.

Ozora observó con tristeza como rápidamente un amontonamiento de mechones de cabello se formaba a sus pies, un verdadero desperdicio. Para cuando hubieron terminado con ella, sentía la nuca al aire libre, cosa que le causó escalofríos, ya extrañaba el suave cosquilleo que le producían las puntas de su cabello a mitad de espalda. Maki rió mientras colocaba un espejo frente a ella para que se auto contemplara, la expresión de Rikku en aquel momento no tenía palabras. Su cabello, antes largo y hermoso, ahora era sumamente corto1. Bien, estaba enfadada… pero cuando la soltaron, se marchó del cuarto, como si no le importase, y es que realmente mucho no le importaba ya que a Kojiro le gustaría con pelo largo, corto, o como fuese, incluso sabía que su algún día alguna locura como raparse se le pasaba por la cabeza, su novio la aceptaría con los brazos abiertos. La rubia caminó hasta la cancha, en donde se reunió con su mejor amiga, quien al verla, abrió sus ojos tan grandes como platos.

-¿Q-Qué te pasó?-quiso saber Paola.

-Nada… el primer ataque, no te preocupes, no me molesta.

-Pues que desperdicio, tenías un cabello muy bonito-suspiró su amiga.

-Da igual-dijo Rikku, dando por finalizada la conversación.

Cuando Kojiro vio a su novia con su nuevo corte de cabello corrió a abrazarla, llenando su rostro de besitos.

-Te ves hermosa así…-le sonrió el moreno, con ternura.

-¿Tú crees?-se sonrojó la muchacha.

-Claro que sí. No importa lo que uses Rikku, tu siempre serás hermosa para mí, por ello eres mi chica y te amo-le susurró Kojiro al oído mientras ella se aferraba suavemente a su ropa.

-Gracias Koji… yo también te amo-sonrió la joven, besándolo con ternura.

* * *

1 . .

* * *

Rikku: Esa arpía no podrá contra mí! Verdad Koji-kun?  
Kojiro: Claro que no preciosa... *la besa*  
Rikku: Te gusta mi nuevo look?  
Kojiro: A ti todo te queda bien *sonrie acariciando el rostro de Rikku*  
Rikku: Gracias amor... mejor... despidamonos rápido y vamonos a lo nuestro.  
Kojiro: Claro... gracias a todos por sus reviews!! Son muy importantes para nosotros!! Esperemos que sigan leyendonos!!  
Rikku: Hasta la próxima!! *toma a Kojiro de la mano, alejándose corriendo*


	17. Duelo de Titanes

Perdoooooooonnnnn~~ ya sé que fue una total irresponsabilidad de mi parte haber dejado tan colgado este fanfic de nuevo T__T pero aquí estoy nuevamente, trayéndoles el capítulo número 17 de "A Doble Carga", espero que sea de su agrado y mil disculpas por haberme colgado T_T  
**DISCLAIMER:** Capitan Tsubasa pertenece a Yoichi Takahashi, yo tan solo soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

**A Doble Carga**

**Capítulo 17: Duelo de Titanes**

Los nervios se sentían en cualquier parte del Toho en la que uno estuviera. Se acercaba la final del torneo intercolegial de soccer de secundaria, y este año los chicos no se conformarían con un simple segundo lugar, querían ganar. Tenían ventaja, pues a pesar de que Kojiro estaba tan solo como suplente, jugaría el partido final, mientras que la estrella del equipo Nankatsu, Tsubasa Ozora, estaba lastimado, no solo del hombro sino que también de la rodilla, por lo que llevaban todas las de perder.

El día de la final resultó ser un 22 de Agosto, amaneció con un clima despejado, muy favorable para jugar. El partido se llevaría a cabo en el estadio de Eidaimiya, de la prefectura de Saitama, y se decía que aproximadamente 300000 espectadores asistirían al partido.

Rikku aún reía recordando los apodos que la multitud le había puesto a su novio, cosas como "El felino sediento de victoria" o "La esperanza del fútbol japonés". No entendía porque no podían simplemente dejarlo en paz. De todas formas, no es que el muchacho prestara mucha atención a los comentarios que las demás personas hacían en torno a su persona, sino que lo único que le molestaba era que los comentarios provocaban la risa de su chica. Claro que por un lado aquello lo alegraba pues eran contadas las veces en las que la podía escucharla reír de esa manera, pero aún así… no le gustaba que se riera de él, por más que ella acotara que lo hacía de los apodos y no del moreno.

Y allí estaba ella aún, la molestia atómica más grande del planeta, según Paola y Rikku, también conocida como Akamine Maki, aquella fémina, que tan molesta era que, según Wakabayashi, quien tenía un gran conocimiento en manga y anime, se podía comparar con el nivel de incompetencia de Sakura Haruno (Naruto) o Lizy Middleford (Kuroshitsuji), inútiles… todas inútiles. No entendía bien que seguía haciendo ella ahí, si no tenía nada que hacer, había perdido contra la rubia, Kojiro había declarado abiertamente su amor por ella.

-Mira Rikku, allí entran los chicos-advirtió la mejor amiga de Ozora, haciéndola salir de su ensimismamiento de risas.

-Ah… sí-sonrió alegremente, mirando como su pareja marchaba lentamente hacia el centro del campo, seguido del resto del equipo de fútbol del Toho, junto al del Nankatsu. El moreno se paró a media cancha, sorprendiendo a la multitud, pero lo que provocó un efecto mayor fue cuando el morocho apuntó a Rikku, provocando que toda la tribuna y el personal allí presente volteara a ver a la chica.

-"Yo, Kojiro Hyuga, juro convertir cuatro goles en este partido, todos y cada uno de ellos dedicado a mi único amor, aquí presente, Rikku Ozora. Quiero que todos lo sepan, que todos aquí presentes entiendan lo mucho que te amo"-dijo el muchacho. Nadie entendía nada en un comienzo, todos estaban callados sin atreverse a hablar. Las miradas se centraban todas en la rubia a quien el tigre había dedicado esas bellas palabras. Para sorpresa de todos, el ambiente comenzó a relajarse una vez que el hermano mayor de ella comenzó a aplaudir, seguidamente de todos sus compañeros y de los chicos del Toho. Todos estaban felices por su amiga, y poco a poco el estadio fue llenándose de aplausos, tan solo había alguien que permanecía en silencio, mirando a la rubia como si fuese el mismísimo diablo. Maki estaba furiosa, odiaba el hecho de que ahora todos veneraran a Rikku como si fuera una santa y no le prestaran atención a ella.  
-Wow… jamás creí que el capitán se animara a hacer algo así-dijo Paola, codeando a su abochornada amiga.  
-Sí… pero me alegra, me hace muy feliz… Kojiro no deja de sorprenderme-sonrió la muchacha con sincera felicidad pintada en su rostro. Saludó a miles de personas desconocidas que se acercaban a saludarla, no entendía mucho pero sabía que todo ello era obra de su gran amor y era feliz por ello. Una vez que el partido hubo comenzado, las muchachas se olvidaron por completo de lo sucedido y comenzaron a animar a su equipo favorito, que, como siempre, daría no solo un 100% sino que un 105%.  
No fue un partido sencillo pues los del Nankatsu no pensaban ceder su título de campeones a ningún otro equipo, y mucho menos ahora que tenían la posibilidad de ser campeones por tercera vez consecutiva desde que estaban juntos. Aún así el tigre no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, cometería los cuatro goles prometidos aunque su vida se fuera en ello. Desde hace mucho tiempo que los muchachos no disfrutaban así de un partido, eso podía decirse a simple vista con tan solo verles las expresiones en sus rostros. Todo pasó más rápido de lo debido, cuando uno se divierte siempre tiene la sensación de que el tiempo pasa más rápido de lo normal, y, a pesar de lo largo que fue el partido, se sintió como si en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo hubiese pasado. A pesar de todo no todo terminó mal, los chicos estaban agotados, realmente había sido un gran encuentro.

Kojiro miró a su novia con el orgullo pintado en la cara, los cuatro goles prometidos habían sido convertidos por el moreno, a pesar de casi no lograrlo se había esforzado al máximo para demostrarle a su novia que sí podía cumplir una promesa, por más simple que fuera. Todo había terminado con un empate, pero aquello no importaba ya pues ambos equipos eran campeones a pesar de todo. Luego de un emocionante intercambio de camisetas, ambos equipos alzaron la bandera del campeonato, satisfechos de sí mismos. Finalmente cada uno se fue por su lado a los vestidores.  
Rikku y Paola intercambiaron miradas y asintieron felices, como niñas pequeñas que ven a sus ídolos por primera vez en su vida, para luego ponerse de pie y marcharse corriendo por el túnel que conectaba a las tribunas con la parte inferior de las canchas a través de un pasillo. Maki las miró molesta, sabía que ella no podía ir a felicitar a Kojiro así como así pues la echarían de patitas a la calle, sobre todo su escena con Satoshi.

En el vestuario correspondiente al Toho todo era felicidad, se percibía un ambiente alegre y las voces de los muchachos se escuchaban aún en el pasillo. Ambas amigas apresuraron el paso y entraron al lugar sin siquiera tocar la puerta.  
-¡Ahhh! ¡Chicas!-varios de los jugadores exclamaron alarmados, cubriéndose con lo que tenían a mano, entre ellos Ken.  
-¡Estuvieron geniales, en verdad fue un partido genial!-Rikku se lanzó a abrazar a su novio, plantándole un pasional beso en los labios, perdiendo de esa forma la noción del tiempo hasta que uno de los muchachos carraspeó.  
-No sabes cuánto me alegra…-sonrió Kojiro con ternura mientras acariciaba el rostro de su primer y único amor.  
-Por cierto… lo que hiciste al principio del partido-ante la mención de lo sucedido, las mejillas del moreno se tiñeron de un fuerte color rojizo mientras varios de los presentes comenzaban a bromear acerca de lo sucedido-. Gracias… no tenías por qué hacerlo, pero me hiso muy feliz. Yo también te amo Kojiro…-y tras esas palabras volvió a besar al morocho mientras más de uno chiflaba. El muchacho abrazó con fuerza a su chica, disfrutando el momento, que a pesar de no ser a solas no dejaba de ser bello pues Rikku siempre lograba hacerlo sentir bien.  
El móvil de la rubia comenzó a sonar con una alegre melodía, por lo que no tuvo más opción que interrumpir el abrazo con Kojiro para leer el mensaje que había recibido.  
-Es de mi hermano, dice que nos invita a celebrar con ellos a mi casa…-la chica miró a sus amigos-. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Quieren venir?  
-¿Estás segura de que no será ningún problema que vayamos?-preguntó Kojiro, sorprendido por la invitación, pero su amada negó enérgicamente, mirándolo con reproche.  
-Claro que no, ustedes son mi equipo, mis mejores amigos y tú principalmente eres mi novio-sonrió ella-. Estaremos felices de recibirlos en casa, no se preocupen, no son ninguna molestia, además, mi mamá quiere conocerlos.  
-¿Qué dicen muchachos?-inquirió el capitán mirando a su equipo. Un asentimiento general se hiso presente.  
-¡Qué bien, conoceremos la casa de Rikku!-festejó Koike.  
-Jajaja, hablas como si fuese la mejor cosa del mundo-rió la aludida divertida mientras contestaba el mensaje de su hermano para hacerle saber que los muchachos los acompañarían. A los pocos segundos recibió una nueva respuesta, "Los esperamos en media hora a la salida del estadio" decía-. Bien, dense prisa que tienen media hora para bañarse y alistarse-al escuchar eso los muchachos corrieron a las duchas, peleándose pues todos querían bañarse en primer lugar. Ken y Kojiro decidieron esperar un poco para meterse pues no deseaban terminar en el medio de todo ese jaleo.  
-¿No vas a felicitarme siquiera?-preguntó el portero mirando a la prima de su rival, haciéndose el enfadado.  
-Claro que sí Ken, estuviste genial-sonrió Paola, poniéndose en puntas de pie para besar la mejilla del muchacho que tanto amaba.  
-Eso está mejor-la arrogante frase del chico causó la risa de sus tres amigos-. Te quiero tontita-dijo, abrazando a la morocha.  
-Y yo a ti, tontito-se burló la aludida-. Por cierto, más te vale que te den el título al mejor arquero del torneo ahora que el tarado de Genzo no está.  
-Hablando de Roma…-rió Rikku mientras contemplaba su celular a la vez que este dejaba escuchar su monótona música. Luego de esperar unos momentos, sabiendo que era algo que molestaba al muchacho, atendió-. ¿Hola?

-¿¡Por qué tardabas tanto!? ¿¡Cómo terminó el partido!?-quiso saber.  
-Ya tranquilo, no tienes por qué gritar-rió la muchacha-. Aunque estés en Alemania te escucho fuerte y claro Gen…  
-¿El partido? ¿Terminó? ¿Hubo lesionados? ¡Cuéntame todo!-exclamó Genzo, exasperado, a través del teléfono.  
-No te preocupes, todo terminó bien, resultó terminar en empate y por si te interesa Kojiro me dedicó cuatro goles-rió, pero ante el silencio de su amigo, se silenció ella también para luego disculparse-. Perdón Gen, olvida lo que dije, ¿sí?-había olvidado lo frágil que era la situación entre ambos a pesar de todo, sabía que a Genzo aún le pesaba el rechazo de la chica a quien amaba.  
-No te preocupes por mí, estoy…-un extraño ruido comenzó a escucharse al otro lado del teléfono, como una especie de forcejeo, pero luego no fue la voz de Genzo quien contestó.  
-¡Rikku!-la rubia reconoció la voz de su amigo Karl al otro lado del tubo.  
-¡Karl! ¡Tanto tiempo sin oírte!-se alegró la muchacha-. ¿Cómo has estado? Extrañaba tus llamadas, hace mucho que no hablábamos.  
-Lo siento, he estado ocupado con tanto entrenamiento… no doy más-rió el alemán-. ¿Y a ti qué tal te va? ¿Cómo se encuentran tu novio y tu amiga Paola?  
-Bien, estoy aquí con ellos, en un rato nos iremos a festejar junto con mi hermano y el resto de la camada del Nankatsu-explicó Rikku-. Por lo que no tengo mucho tiempo-sintió un beso de su novio en la frente antes de ver como se marchaba a bañarse junto con su amigo Ken al notar que sus amigos ya comenzaban a salir vestidos de las duchas-. Prometo llamarte cuando tenga algo de tiempo, ¿vale?  
-De acuerdo, cuídate pequeña, te quiero-se despidió el káiser.  
-Yo también, saludos a Genzo-sonrió la muchacha antes de colgar.

Definitivamente Rikku no recordaba haberse divertido tanto jamás en su vida, y eso que hace poco había disfrutado de sus quince años, aún así era la primera vez que los dos equipos a quien ella tanto quería festejaban juntos como una unión, sin malas miradas ni discusiones. Aún más le agradó el hecho de que Genzo volviera a llamar durante la mitad de la celebración, reprendiéndola por haber cortado la llamada en la ocasión anterior. Pasó tiempo con su hermano, su novio y sus amigos, los cuales no parecían guardarse rencor, sabían que a partir de ahora todo sería diferente y muchos de ellos conformarían lo que sería la selección japonesa, ya no había porqué mantener aquella actitud defensiva que solían guardar unos con otros.

* * *

Rikku: Ya era hora de que solucionaran sus pleitos ¬¬  
Kojiro: Finalmente campeoneeeeeeeeeesss~~ *w*  
Rikku: Amor, tranquilo y podes ir dejando esa botellita de jugo de manzana que no huele a juguito de manzana en la mesa  
Kojiro: Pero... pero... ;-;  
Rikku: Ya enserio, mejor vamos a seguir festejando con todos los demás!  
Kojiro: No vas a agradecer los reviews? o.o  
Rikku: Ah sí! Jeje y eso que para eso es esta sección Bueno gente, muchas gracias por seguir leyéndonos, ya van a ver que esta historia va llegando a su final!! Gracias por todo y sigan ahí!!  
Rikku/Kojiro: Bye-bye!!


	18. Viaje de Egresados

Queridos lectores, sinceramente no tengo palabras para disculparme por haber dejado este fanfic tan colgado. Pronto estaré subiendo el capítulo final, espero que no los defraude y que lo terminen de leer a gusto. Ahora sí, sin más que decir los dejo con el próximo capítulo.  
**DISCLAIMER: Capitan Tsubasa no me pertenece sino que es propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi. Por otra parte, Paola Wakabayashi es propiedad de Tsuki W. Finalmente, Rikku Ozora sí es un personaje creado por mí, solicitar en caso de querer usarlo, muchas gracias.**

**

* * *

**

**A Doble Carga**

**Capítulo 18: Viaje de Egresados**

-¡WUJUUUU!-exclamó Ryo, lanzándose corriendo en dirección al mar, seguido de sus amigos-. ¡SIIIII!  
-Jajaja, Ryo nunca cambia, ¿no te parece?-preguntó Rikku, mirando al apuesto joven sentado a su lado.  
-Es verdad, había olvidado lo escandaloso que era-rió Genzo, quien llevaba un traje de baño rojo. Definitivamente se notaba lo duro que era el entrenamiento en Alemania, sus tonificados músculos no podían evitar atraer la atención no solo de Rikku y de Sanae, sino también de las demás chicas que se encontraban en la playa, aunque claro, teniendo a la rubia a su lado, ninguna se le acercaba-. Por cierto, aún no me has dicho por qué te has cortado el cabello.  
-No fue nada, tan solo me cansé de tenerlo largo-dijo ella, restándole importancia-. Que complicados que son los hombres, ¡siempre quieren la respuesta de todo!  
-Ya, tranquila, ¿o qué acaso te vas a enfadar conmigo después de estar tanto tiempo sin verme?  
-No estoy enojada… por cierto, es lindo volverte a ver-la muchacha sonrió, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro del portero. Ella llevaba una bikini de color calipso, su cuerpo tampoco estaba nada mal, pero ella no tenía ojos para otros hombres, ella tenía muy en claro a quién pertenecía su corazón.  
-¿Y qué piensa Kojiro de todo esto? Digo, seguro que te extraña, ¿no?  
-Si quieres escuchar que se moría de celos no es tu día-rió Rikku-. Prometí llamarlo hoy por la noche, además… bueno… nosotros… ya sabes…  
-No funcionaría…-murmuró Genzo con tristeza.  
-Lo siento…-se disculpó su amiga, acariciando su brazo con ternura-. Aún así tú fuiste mi primer amor y eso nadie lo cambiará… tiene un valor muy importante para mí. Todo lo que pasamos juntos…-Rikku y Genzo se miraron a los ojos fijamente-. En verdad estoy muy feliz de que hayas podido venir.  
-¿Crees acaso que me lo perdería?  
-¡HEY, USTEDES DOS!-los llamó Mamoru desde el agua-. ¡VENGAN DE UNA VEZ!  
-Jajaja-el joven se puso de pie con cuidado para no llenar la toalla de arena, luego volteó y le tendió la mano a la menor-. ¿Me permite mi lady?  
-Jajaja, idiota-dijo ella, tomando la mano del morocho, incorporándose-. A que no me ganas-lo retó y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se lanzó en picada hacia el mar, donde el resto de sus amigos los esperaban.

La música sonaba a un volumen altísimo y todos se divertían. Los muchachos habían asistido a una fiesta que se llevaba a cabo junto a la playa, al aire libre pero en un terreno alto, de manera que la marea no podía arrastrarlos. La rubia se divertía bailando con su hermano en el centro de la pista.

-¿Compensa esto el tiempo que no pasamos juntos en los últimos años?-reía el mayor.  
-Jaja, ni sueñes, aún te quedan unos cuantos años de soportarme, hermanito.

Unos brazos se situaron en la cintura de la joven, quien al voltear se puso a bailar con Genzo, alejándose lentamente de Tsubasa. Se la pasaron juntos la mayoría de la fiesta, se divirtieron, cantaron, bailaron e incluso bebieron, cosa que la rubia no estaba acostumbrada a hacer. Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando llegaron al hotel, completamente excitados. Rikku ya no daba más, la cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas, por lo que entre Tsubasa, Genzo y Sanae, su compañera de habitación, la hicieron recostarse en la cama. Instantáneamente el móvil de la chica comenzó a sonar y el portero, con un presentimiento acerca de quién sería, contestó la llamada.

-¡Al fin amor!-se escuchó la voz de Kojiro al otro lado-. Llevo horas intentando contactarte, no me podía dormir jeje, ¿cómo está todo por allí?  
-Siento desilusionarte Hyuga, pero no soy Rikku-dijo Genzo.  
-Wakabayashi…-murmuró el goleador, sorprendido-. ¿Qué haces allí? Pensé que estabas en Alemania. ¿Dónde está Rikku? Quiero hablar con ella.  
-Decidí tomarme un tiempo, los chicos me invitaron al igual que a ella y no me lo perdería por nada, sentimos no habernos comunicado antes con ustedes, Rikku me dijo hoy que te llamaría pero no tuvo tiempo pues llegamos de la playa, nos bañamos y nos alistamos para ir a una fiesta y Rikku em… no está en condiciones de contestar el teléfono-explicó, contemplando a su amiga, quien había caído dormida en su cama.  
-¿P-por qué? No pasó nada malo, ¿verdad?-inquirió Kojiro, sumamente preocupado.  
-Jaja, tranquilo, no ha pasado nada, tan solo… bebió de más.  
-Dios esta chica… no está acostumbrada a beber. Cuídenla mucho, por favor.  
-Tranquilo, recuerda que su hermano también está aquí y tampoco dormirá sola, comparte cuarto con Sanae. Probablemente mañana cuando despierte ella te llame, querrá hablar contigo, te extraña-lo calmó.  
-Sí… yo también la extraño mucho… bueno, entonces hablaré mañana con ella, muchas gracias Wakabayashi, adiós.  
-Saludos a Paola-dijo antes de colgar el teléfono y dejarlo en la mesita de luz de Rikku.

Al día siguiente Sanae dormía tranquilamente cuando de golpe lo escuchó, sabía que sería así, por lo que al abrir los ojos no le sorprendió ver la puerta del baño cerrada. Con algo de pereza se incorporó y caminó a ayudar a su amiga. Golpeó la puerta suavemente.

-Rikku, ¿estás bien?-preguntó-. No te preocupes, es la resaca, se pasa al cabo de unas horas, iré por tu hermano y por algo para sacarte el mal gusto de la boca, ¿vale?  
-G-gracias…-logró decir la rubia, a lo que la mayor se cambió de ropa y fue a la habitación de Tsubasa, donde golpeó la puerta. Los muchachos tardaron unos momentos en abrir.  
-¿Hm?-Taro se asomó adormecido-. Ah, Sanae.  
-Buenos días Misaki-kun, venía a avisarle a Tsubasa que su hermana ya despertó, yo iré por unas pastillas de menta o algo para sacarle el mal gusto, ¿podrías avisarle?-le pidió la muchacha, pero justo en ese momento, Ozora apareció junto a su mejor amigo, ya cambiado.  
-Muchas gracias Sanae-le sonrió el chico, saliendo de la habitación, mirándola fijamente por unos instantes, instantes que las mejillas de la chica tardaron en teñirse de rojo-. Bien, voy a verla, nos vemos al rato Misaki.

Kojiro amaneció aquel día más temprano de lo que acostumbraba. No había podido dormir bien en toda la noche y continuaba preocupado por su novia, estando lejos de ella no la podía proteger. Miró a su compañero de cuarto, Ken aún dormía, incluso se podía percibir el rastro de baba que brotaba de los labios del portero, quien sabe que cosas pervertidas estaría soñando. Se incorporó dispuesto a levantarse, no tenía nada que hacer en la habitación por lo que decidió ir a entrenar, siempre se despejaba de aquella forma.

Tras unos veinte minutos llegó a la cancha de futbol, tal y como lo esperaba, no había nadie a aquellas horas de la mañana. Se dispuso a entrar en calor: comenzó corriendo cien vueltas alrededor de la cancha, no es que fuera necesario pero simplemente le gustaba exigirse el 110% para de esa forma ser el mejor. Había trabajado muy duro para llegar a ser campeones, no podía bajar los brazos ahora.  
A medida que corría el sol fue alumbrando cada vez más la cancha y comenzó a hacer cada vez más calor. Finalmente alcanzó su meta y sonrió satisfecho. Volteó dispuesto a tomar agua pero en ese momento recordó que no había llevado botella de agua, por lo que suspiró, dispuesto a aguantarse la sed.

-Te ves agotado, ¿necesitas agua?-dijo una voz a sus espaldas y al voltear no se encontró con ninguna otra persona que Maki, quien llevaba una botella de agua y una toalla-. Llevas tiempo corriendo, te he estado observando.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?-inquirió el moreno, adoptando una posición defensiva, aunque Maki era su amiga, conocía sus intenciones perfectamente, debía cuidarse de ella.  
-Tranquilo, no tienes porque comportarte así-rió la joven, entregándole la botella-. Tan solo desperté temprano esta mañana, me disponía a buscar a Satoshi para salir pero al darme cuenta de lo temprano que era preferí dar una vuelta primero. Te vi entrenando así que supuse que necesitarías eso-se explicó, tendiéndole ahora la toalla para que se secara el sudor.  
-Vaya, gracias…-sonrió, tomando la toalla y bebiendo el agua que la joven le ofrecía-. En verdad hace mucho calor, pero no puedo descuidar mi entrenamiento.  
-Está bien que entrenes pero podrías preocuparte un poco más por ti-repuso Maki-. Venir a entrenar sin agua, con todo lo que corriste podrías haberte deshidratado-lo reprendió.  
-No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien, estoy acostumbrado a los entrenamientos duros.  
-¿Y Rikku no hace nada para impedírtelo?-preguntó ella, con un tono algo molesto, mientras veía que, ante la mención de su novia, Kojiro volvía a adoptar la postura defensiva-. ¿¡Por qué te pones así si tan solo la nombre! ¿¡Por qué es tan importante para ti! Eres un idiota, ¿qué no te das cuenta? Es obvio que ella te usaba mientras le pasaba información a su hermano, y tú eres tan idiota que caíste en su jueguito.  
-¡No te permitiré que hables de Rikku de esa manera!-gritó Kojiro, provocando que Maki se callara mientras lo veía sorprendida-. Escúchame bien Maki, eres mi amiga, una persona muy especial para mí. En verdad me ayudaste en el pasado y… bueno, puede que pasara algo entre nosotros la primera vez que nos vimos. Tal vez tú sentiste que era amor, no lo sé, pero nuestros caminos se separaron y yo conocí a Rikku. De pronto tú regresas a mi vida y hablas así de ella, la tratas así… si en verdad me amaras tanto como dices no buscarías el estar conmigo con tanto afán, simplemente te contentarías con que fuera feliz.  
-Kojiro…-Maki pareció recapacitar, un brillo de reconocimiento y aceptación apareció en sus ojos, pero tan solo duró un instante. Lágrimas de rabia comenzaron a brotar de ellos y de pronto, sin previo aviso, lo abofeteó-. ¡Eres un idiota Kojiro y lamentarás esto! ¡Tú y tu pequeña novia lo lamentarán!-y tras decir eso, la chica se marchó con la frente en alto, dejándolo allí, solo con el agua, la toalla y una ligera situación de que algo no saldría bien.

Suspiró y dejó las cosas en la banca, se sentía apesadumbrado, no tenía ni siquiera ganas de entrenar. Se dejó caer en la banca también. Deseaba más que nada que su novia estuviese allí para confortarlo con un abrazo. De pronto sintió una mano en el hombro, no se molestó en voltear a ver, sabiendo que no era Maki quien lo llamaba. Ken negó con desaprobación ante la actitud de su amigo, llevaba ya su uniforme de portero y en las manos tenía tanto sus guantes como el celular de Kojiro. Se lo tendió.

-Me despertó-le dijo-. Rikku te ha estado llamando, le dije que habías salido y que no te habías llevado el móvil. Le pareció extraño pero me pidió que la llamaras, quiere hablar contigo, no sonaba muy bien-rió-. Así que… ¿su primera borrachera?  
-No te burles-le contestó Kojiro, tomando el móvil.  
-Vale, vale, no te enojes-se quejó Ken, restándole importancia al asunto-. Iré a entrar en calor mientras tú le hablas, después entrenaremos juntos, ¿de acuerdo?-y ante el asentimiento por parte de su capitán, se alejó a correr alrededor de la cancha.

-¡Amor!-exclamó Rikku feliz, cuando la voz de su novio la sorprendió por celular-. ¿Cómo estás? Perdón por no llamar ayer es que… tú sabes-rió-. Esas cosas que pasan en los viajes de egresados.  
-Jajaja, sí, no te preocupes. Por aquí todo está bien, todos te extrañamos mucho, se nota cuando no estás por aquí-le contestó Kojiro, pero el timbre en su tono de voz pareció delatarlo porque al instante su novia preguntó lo obvio.  
-¿Pasó algo con Maki?  
-No te preocupes, nada que no pueda manejar, le planteé las cosas como son. Sabes que ella no es la mejor al momento de asimilar las cosas que no le gustan.  
-Sí, tienes razón… aún así cuídate, ambos sabemos lo que Maki y Satoshi son capaces de hacer…-ante aquella mención, un silencio incómodo se hiso presente entre ambos. Rikku decidió que era mejor cambiar de tema por lo que comenzó a narrarle su día en la playa-. La estoy pasando muy bien aquí y todos son muy atentos conmigo… ahora estoy en mi habitación con Tsubasa, mi hermano me está cuidando.  
-Tonta, no tomes más alcohol, ¿vale? No quiero que te sientas mal, quiero que disfrutes y que te diviertas mucho. Ahora mismo debo irme a entrenar, ¿sí? Ken me está esperando, me está haciendo señas para que me apure. No puedo esperar a volverte a ver amor, no sabes lo mucho que te extraño.  
-Vale, vale, pero no seas tan cursi que no va contigo-rió la rubia-. Pórtate bien y te llevaré algún recuerdo, ¿sí? Te quiero…-se despidió.  
-También yo, hasta pronto-dijo Kojiro, para luego colgar.

Rikku colgó y se desplomó en la cama. No recordaba haberse sentido tan mal desde… bueno… nunca, y ahora, además de eso, contaba con el peso de saber que Maki andaba por ahí coqueteando con su novio mientras ella no estaba. No dudaba de que los chicos la mantendrían a raya, pero aún así…

-¿Pasó algo con Kojiro?-preguntó Tsubasa, mirándola sonriente.  
-Nada importante, nada más hay una gata rastrera y babosa que quiere separarnos-repuso Rikku, con gran actitud.  
-¿Sabes? Creo que deberías pasar menos tiempo con la prima de Genzo-se buró su hermano para hacerla reír-. Jamás te había escuchado hablar con ese vocabulario.  
-¡Ja! ¿Crees que eso es vocabulario de Paola? Como se nota que nunca has mantenido una conversación con ella, te sorprenderías de las cosas que es capaz de decir, o como bien diría ella, "te caerías de culo"-ante la expresión del morocho no pudo más que echarse a reír-. De acuerdo, prometo no decir más malas palabras, jajajaja, si vieras tu cara…  
-Me alegra poder animarte con algo, aunque sea con mi cara-dijo Tsubasa, contagiándose de la risa de su hermana, para luego comenzar a hacerle caras, cosa que la hiso reír aún más-. ¿Crees que estarás mejor para esta tarde? Lamentaría que te perdieras las clases de esquí acuático.  
-¿Bromeas? ¡No me las perdería por nada en el mundo! Aunque yo que tú controlaría a Ryo, ¿no viste su cara ayer al verme en bikini?

Hacía ya tres días que el encuentro con Maki había sucedido y no había pasado nada malo, además Rikku volvería dentro de dos días, los ánimos de los jugadores del Toho estaban por los cielos. Había un hecho en concreto que provocaba una especie de revolución en el instituto, dentro de poco sería el baile de graduación, por lo que la emoción sacudía a todos y todos buscaban pareja, después de todo, aunque los egresados eran los personajes principales de la fiesta, el baile era para todos. El gran acontecimiento sucedería un día después de la llegada de la rubia por lo que, un poco a las apuradas, tendría tiempo de ir con Paola al centro comercial en busca de vestidos y también a la peluquería. ¿Lo malo? Era formal, y todos sabemos que ninguna de las dos chicas se sentía muy a gusto con las formalidades.

Aquel día el entrenamiento había terminado temprano por lo que los chicos, aburridos, se habían planteado quedarse y jugar un partido entre ellos. En verdad les sorprendió cuando Kojiro se excusó para no jugar.

-Lo siento chicos, creo que aprovecharé a concretar una cosa que tengo que hacer-se disculpó.  
-No te irás a ver a una chica, ¿verdad capitán?-inquirió Takeshi, mirándolo con severidad.  
-Por supuesto que no, ¿por quién me tomas?  
-Tan solo preguntaba-dijo Takeshi.  
-¿Entonces a dónde vas? Es raro de ti saltearse un partido de futbol, siempre tienes ganas de jugar o de entrenar un poco más. No será que como yo jugaré tienes miedo de perder ante mí, ¿verdad?-le espetó Paola, causando risas por parte de los demás-. ¿Qué? ¿De qué se ríen?  
-Ay Paolita, Paolita-se burló Kazuki, apoyando el codo sobre la cabeza de la menor.  
-No es justo, ahora que Rikku se fue se burlan más de mí-refunfuñó caprichosamente la chica.  
-¿Y no te encanta? Es como antes de conocerla-continuó burlándose Shimano, picándole le mejilla.  
-Eres su mejor amigo aquí, le diré que dijiste eso-se defendió Wakabayashi, sacándole la lengua, a lo que las carcajadas de sus amigos se intensificaron-. ¡Ya, dejen de reírse y juguemos! Al menos que tengan miedo de perder como el capitán, claro.  
-No es miedo, voy a comprar algo…-se justificó él.  
-¿Qué? Anda, dinos capitán-los chicos comenzaron a ponerse más y más densos hasta que finalmente Kojiro suspiró.  
-Bien, iré a comprarle un obsequio a Rikku. Mañana cumpliremos meses de novios así que quiero regalarle algo-dijo sin más, para luego voltear e irse caminando, sin saber que aquello sería algo más que un simple viaje hasta el centro comercial.

Definitivamente no estaba hecho para hacer compras. Después de lo que le había parecido una eternidad, salió del centro comercial con una hermosa cadena a juego con un brazalete, ambos dispuestos en cajitas separadas en una misma bolsa. Ahora caminaba hasta la parada de colectivos dispuesto a tomarse uno que lo alcanzara cerca de su colegio. El sol se estaba ocultando y en un par de horas sería el toque de queda, no tenía apuro pero tampoco tenía tiempo que perder. De pronto, algo en un callejón captó su atención, no sabía que era pero probablemente era un simple gato callejero. Decidió ignorarlo y pasó de largo, se sentía observado. No había caminado ni media cuadra cuando no resistió la curiosidad y regresó, metiéndose por aquel oscuro callejón… mala idea. Caminaba a paso rápido, cada vez más y más lejos de las voces y los sonidos de la calle por la que antes había estado caminando. De pronto se detuvo mirando la pared que había frente a él. Tenía una extraña sensación… como si no debiera estar allí. Sin previo aviso, como salido de la nada, un puñetazo en la mejilla lo hiso salir despedido y estrellarse con unos botes de basura. Miró a su agresor y, tal como lo esperaba, frente a él estaba Satoshi.

-¿Qué quiere de mí?-le preguntó Kojiro, levantándose y escupiendo en el suelo, su labio se había partido. Lo miró fijamente esperando la respuesta, pero, para su sorpresa, una carcajada salió de la boca del mayor.  
-¿Qué quiero de ti preguntas?-rió Satoshi-. Por favor hombre, me robas a mi chica, provocas que me aleje de ella, me consigo una nueva novia y la haces llorar y sufrir. ¿Qué piensas que quiero de ti?-ante el silencio del moreno, él mismo contestó la pregunta-. ¡Quiero molerte la cara desde luego!

Kojiro lo miró, examinando a su oponente. Sabía defenderse y tenía gran fuerza en las piernas, aún así, Satoshi tenía una gran muscular también, además de que era experto en artes marciales como él bien sabía. Suspiró, él no era Ken, no tenía sus destrezas para la pelea… claro que no se la dejaría nada fácil, pero cuando comenzó el encuentro, tenía más que presente que no saldría bien parado de aquella situación.

* * *

Kojiro: Qué clase de capítulo es este? ¬¬ Así que vos te la pasas de fiesta mientras a mí me mata a golpes ese idiota? ¬¬**  
Rikku: Wujuuuuuuuuuu ^O^ digo emm... sí xDD  
Kojiro: ¬¬  
Rikku: Daaaale, no te amargues y agradezcamos los reviews *lo abraza*  
Kojiro: Bueno, bueno, esta bien *suspira* muchas gracias a todos por leer el fanfic, ya se acerca el capítulo final y... bueh, ya saben el resto, esperamos sus reviews y blah blah blah blah ¬¬  
Rikku: Qué es esa mala actitud? ¬¬U para eso dejame agradecer a mí!  
Kojiro: Tarde -.- ya agradecí  
Rikku: Bueno bueno, dejame hacer la última parte n_n esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo, como bien dijo Koji, después de tanto tiempo nos estamos acercando al final, no se pierdan el capítulo final! Hasta la próxima! y vos Kojiro vení que tenemos que arreglar unas cuantas cositas *se lo lleva de la oreja*


	19. Venganza y Diversión de la Mano

No lo puedo creer! Finalmente! Después de todos estos años! Sí damas y caballeros, aquí les presento el final de A Doble Carga! Espero que les guste a todos, es el capítulo más largo de la historia (como era de esperar).  
**DISCLAIMER: Capitan Tsubasa no me pertenece sino que es propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi. Paola Wakabayashi es propiedad de Tsuki W. Rikku Ozora, por otra parte, es un personaje que yo misma cree y por lo tanto me pertenece, por favor solicitar en caso de querer utilizarlo.**

* * *

Rikku llegó a la entrada principal del Toho con una enorme sonrisa, se había divertido mucho en la playa con su hermano y sus amigos del Nankatsu, incluso había ganado un nuevo bronceado, pero finalmente estaba de regreso. Cruzó la reja y caminó hacia la cancha donde los chicos se juntaban a practicar, segura de que ellos estarían allí. Se sorprendió de no encontrarlos pero algo que la sorprendió aún más fue el escuchar la detestable voz a sus espaldas.

-Así que volviste…-dijo Maki, con un dejo de frialdad y superioridad-. A decir verdad nadie te extrañaba por aquí.  
-Eso es lo que tú dices porque a ti nadie te quiere por aquí-respondió la rubia en el mismo tono, remarcando la palabra "quiere". Volteó a verla y la expresión de la chica se transformó en una mueca de burla.  
-Abandonaste a Kojiro y te atreviste a regresar…  
-Yo no lo abandoné, tan solo me fui de viaje con otros amigos y él estuvo de acuerdo con ello-le disgustó el ver como la deportista la ignoraba, encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia a sus palabras.  
-Sí, claro, vale, como tú digas… tan solo cállate, ¿sí?-fue lo que dijo.

Rikku sintió tal irritación que pensó que de un momento a otro estaría tirándose sobre la chica para golpearla. Apretó con fuerza la mano en la que llevaba el bolso intentando controlarse, luego caminó sorteándola para alejarse de ella, sus amigos no estaban allí y en verdad le asqueaba la presencia de esa chica. Estaba llegando a la puerta de los dormitorios cuando divisó a su amiga Paola, que corría en su dirección para encontrarse con ella, una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro.

-¡Pao!-exclamó tirando el bolso al suelo para abrazarse con su amiga-. ¿Cómo estás? No sabes lo mucho que los extrañé. Me sorprendió al ver que no estaban en la cancha-dijo la rubia, mientras su compañera la acompañaba a dejar el bolso en su habitación. Se sentía extraña… ¿acaso Paola estaba muy callada? Se sentó en su cama y la miró fijamente-. Me estás ocultando algo…  
-Rikku…-Paola no sabía muy bien por dónde empezar-. Escúchame, primero que nada debes prometerme que no te alterarás porque ya estamos trabajando en ello, ¿sí? Prométeme que no saldrás corriendo a golpear a la idiota de Maki.  
-¿Qué le pasó a Kojiro?-preguntó sin más. Paola suspiró y se sentó en la cama junto a su amiga.  
-Te aclaro antes de contarte lo que pasó que Kojiro está perfectamente, ansioso de verte y de ir al baile contigo, tan solo está algo golpeado-al ver que la expresión de la rubia se mostraba aún más intranquila, decidió comenzar la historia. Kojiro decidió pasar de un juego que habíamos arreglado con los chicos pues deseaba aprovechar el tiempo para ir a comprarte un obsequio. Días antes, como tú sabes, él y Maki discutieron y ella se fue jurando que se vengaría… la cuestión es que cuando Kojiro salió, Satoshi lo engañó y logró acorralarlo en un lugar sin personas. Según Kojiro estaba fuera de sí, tenía risa de maniático, aunque todos sabemos que él es un maniático supremo-opinó Paola, interrumpiendo su relato.  
-Ellos… se pelearon, ¿verdad?-inquirió Rikku. Debía estar pálida y lucir fatal porque Wakabayashi dudó acerca de continuar o no con la historia-. ¡No me dejes así! ¡Dime que sucedió!  
-De acuerdo-suspiró ella-. Como tu bien dijiste, ellos se pelearon, y bueno, puede que el capitán sea increíble jugando futbol, pero todos sabemos que Satoshi tiene ventaja sobre él a la hora de pelear… y bueno…  
-¿Y por qué estaba Maki aquí?-preguntó la rubia-. Me la crucé al llegar… ¿por qué sigue aquí?...  
-Se supone que iban a echarla pero Kazuki y los chicos…-comenzó a explicar la joven, pero en ese momento su amiga se puso de pie y salió del cuarto-. ¡Rikku espera! ¿A dónde vas?-le gritó, apresurándose a salir tras ella.

Rikku no habló en todo el camino, pero cruzó a los dormitorios de los chicos y fue hasta la sala común que compartían. Sin decir nada ni golpear la puerta, entró. Tal y como lo esperaba, todos sus amigos estaban allí, incluido su novio, quien aún tenía moretones en el rostro, el cual se iluminó al verla entrar. Aún así la chica no lo miró, sino que volteó a ver a Kazuki furiosa y lo sujetó por el cuello de la camisa.

-R-Rikku, ¿q-qué es lo que haces?-el chico la miró, sorprendido por su comportamiento.  
-¡Quiero saber por qué sigue aquí esa arpía después de lo que Satoshi le hiso a Kojiro! ¿¡Por qué!-gritó ella, e instantáneamente el ambiente pareció suavizarse, incluso se escucharon unas risitas por parte de algunos chicos.  
-Dios, me habías asustado, pensé que había pasado algo importante-dijo Kazuki, aliviado.  
-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que no es importante?  
-Rikku, ¿no querrías primero abrazar a tu novio que ha estado desesperado desde que te fuiste?-rió Shimano, a lo que la rubia volteó a ver al tigre japonés. Se notaban las consecuencias de la pelea, pues a pesar de que había sido hace unos días, su rostro continuaba algo hinchado y estaba lleno de moretones, tanto en la cara como en los brazos.  
-Bienvenida…-la saludó, a lo que la chica corrió a abrazarlo para luego fundirse en el dulce beso que tenían ganas de darse hace varios días-. Extrañaba tus besos-dijo Kojiro, sonriéndole. Al notar la expresión de preocupación con la que su novia lo miraba, se apresuró a añadir-. No te preocupes, en verdad estoy bien, ya ni siquiera duelen, nada más es apariencia.  
-Kojiro…-Rikku se acurrucó en los brazos de su novio-. Maki tiene razón, perdóname, me fui y te dejé aquí solo.  
-Oye, oye, que nosotros también estamos aquí-repuso Koike, levantando la voz-. Rikku, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que le pasó al capitán.  
-Pero…  
-Sin peros señorita-la cortó Shimano-. Además, no tienes de que preocuparte, la venganza ya está preparada, es cuestión de esperar a la noche de mañana, definitivamente será una fiesta de graduación inolvidable…

**A Doble Carga  
Capítulo 19: Venganza y Diversión de la Mano**

Parecía un plan bastante complicado, pero los chicos tenían grandes redes de contactos por toda la escuela, por lo que prácticamente todos estaban dispuestos a cooperar, después de todo Kojiro era uno de los chicos más populares y queridos de la escuela y lo que había pasado entre Satoshi y él no era justamente un secreto. Todo comenzaría con la fiesta de graduación, tal y como Shimano le había explicado, y terminaría en el transcurso de ella. Paola y Rikku no tenían ningún puesto en especial pues ellas y Takeshi podrían ser expulsados de la escuela por la bromita que llevarían a cabo, mientras que los demás, egresados, eran intocables.

Las chicas se despidieron de sus amigos a las cuatro de la tarde. Los esperaba una ardua tarde en el centro comercial pues tenían que conseguir vestidos elegantes y a buen precio, maquillaje y claro, algún que otro complemento que resaltara su belleza. Habían decidido que no irían a la peluquería aquel día sino que preferían ir a la tarde siguiente, antes de la fiesta, de ese modo podrían ir ya peinadas.

Paola detestaba hacer compras, y más si se trataba de bromas, por lo que la rubia pasó una tarde divertida disfrutando de los irónicos comentarios de su acompañante. No llevaban ni media hora en el lugar y Wakabayashi ya quería marcharse, habiendo discutido previamente con tres empleadas de una misma tienda. Detestaba los lugares tan concurridos y bulliciosos.

-Debería haberle pedido a Genzo que me hubiese traído algo desde Alemania, los vestidos allí son muy bonitos y están a la moda-lamentó Rikku-. Voy a matar a mi hermano, debería haberme dicho que vendría al viaje con nosotros.  
-Bueno, eso ya no puedes arreglarlo-respondió su amiga, encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero bueno, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? No tenemos más que venir y "disfrutar" de una tarde de chicas. Qué lástima que la hermana de Karl no esté aquí para acompañarnos.  
-Tienes razón, es una chica encantadora.

Recorrieron tiendas, tiendas y más tiendas. Pasadas ya dos horas tenían todo lo que necesitaban menos lo básico y más importante, el vestido. Ya casi estaban por perder sus ilusiones cuando de pronto, el móvil de Paola comenzó a sonar. La chica contempló el número sorprendida y luego atendió.

-¿Qué quieres Genzo?-preguntó sin siquiera saludarlo, aquello provocó que su amiga estallara en carcajadas, probablemente por la combinación del agradable saludo y la cara de molestia que la chica mostraba.  
-Hola Paola, tan agradable como siempre-respondió la voz de su primo, al otro lado del teléfono-. Escucha, sé que es algo repentino pero… necesitamos que Rikku y tú vengan a su casa, estamos todos y queremos darles un regalo.  
-¿Qué quieres que nos tomemos el tren hasta la casa de Rikku? ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Es lejísimos! Además estamos en la mitad de una misión muy importante-se excusó la morocha.  
-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo conseguir vestidos para la fiesta de graduación de sus novios?-se burló el portero.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-A Rikku se le escapó durante el viaje-explicó él, a lo que Paola no pudo reprimir una mirada molesta que le lanzó a su amiga-. Anda, vengan, las estaremos esperando, los papás de Rikku prometieron llevarlas a la vuelta, de verdad, no se arrepentirán-dijo y sin darle tiempo a oponerse, colgó. Paola escuchó el monótono sonido que lo indicaba y guardó su celular enrabiada, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida del centro comercial.  
-Oye Pao, espera-la detuvo Rikku-. ¿Y los vestidos?  
-Según Genzo es algo que podemos arreglar después pues esto es más importante, aunque claro, viniendo de mi primo incluso una gorra es más importante que un vestido para una fiesta de graduación.

El viaje fue largo, pero cuando sus amigos las recibieron y las guiaron hasta la sala de estar de los Ozora, comprendieron que había valido la pena. Frente a ellas había dos hermosos vestidos de noche. El primero, que llevaba un cartelito con el nombre de Paola, era de color gris oscuro, corto a la altura de las rodillas y con breteles, de esos vestidos suaves y cómodos para bailar que se inflan con facilidad pero también son controlables. La chica miró a su primo, sorprendida.

-¿Te gusta? Sabíamos que dentro de poco tendrían la fiesta aunque no sabíamos cuando, fue una gran ayuda que Rikku nos dijera la fecha. Los compramos antes de irnos de viaje para demostrarles lo mucho que las queremos… tómenlo como una forma de agradecimiento-explicó Genzo-. Obviamente Tsubasa eligió el de Rikku y yo elegí el tuyo, claro que con algo de ayuda de Sanae y las chicas.  
-Te verás muy bien-le dijo Rikku, sonriéndole.  
-Genzo…-murmuró Paola con la vista gacha, se acercó al aludido y sin dejar de sorprender a los demás, lo abrazó-. Eres un idiota, patán, apestoso, odioso, cretino y todo lo demás pero… gracias.

Rikku miró su propio vestido, este era más largo que el de Paola, probablemente hasta el piso, pero también más escotado. Era de color calipso y con breteles, elegante pero sencillo, muy bonito, además que se le vería bien con el cabello. Probablemente sería más difícil bailar con ese que con el de su amiga, pero tampoco se la complicaría tanto, después de todo, la idea del baile era divertirse. La chica sonrió y abrazó a su hermano, a quien le agradeció.

-Aunque no me guste la idea, te estás convirtiendo en una mujer muy hermosa Rikku…-fue lo único que dijo, a lo que todos los del equipo comenzaron a molestarlo mientras un ligero rubor aparecía en las mejillas de la chica-. Sé que Kojiro te cuidará bien.  
-Sí…-asintió su hermana.

Pasaron un rato muy agradable con los chicos y cuando finalmente faltaba poco para el toque de queda, se despidieron de ellos y se subieron al auto de los papás de Rikku. Llegaron justo a tiempo, ambas con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y cargadas de las bolsas con los vestidos y las cosas que habían comprado aquel día.

-¿Sabes? Creo que podríamos no ir a la peluquería mañana-dijo de pronto Paola-. ¿Por qué no simplemente nos arreglamos entre nosotras? Después de todo tampoco creo que sea tan elegante… y creo tener algo que te sentará bien con el cabello corto.  
-Vale, estoy de acuerdo, no quiero tener que soportarte otra tarde en la que te quejas de lo mucho que se tarda en la peluquería y de la cantidad de gente que hay-comentó Rikku, sonriéndole burlonamente.  
-¿Por qué están tan alegres?-dijo una voz a sus espaldas y al voltear vieron a la molesta de Maki.  
-No es algo que a ti te incumba-le contestó Paola-. Pero ya que lo preguntas, te responderé, estamos contentas de saber que después de mañana no te volveremos a ver el pelo, a decir verdad creo que es la mejor noticia que recibí en todo el año.  
-¿Eso es lo que creen? No se librarán tan fácilmente de mí. Por cierto, les advierto que pienso llevarme la corona de reina de la fiesta.  
-Sí, sí, llévate lo que quieras, no nos molesta, después de todo aunque seas la "reina" yo seguiré siendo la novia de Kojiro-le dijo Rikku, a lo que Paola sonrió y Maki se guardó su grito de irritación-. Ya, ignorémosla, no quiero que se me arruine la vista-volvió a hablar la muchacha, a lo que ambas amigas se fueron abrazadas, entre risas, dejando a Maki sola.

Eran las siete de la tarde cuando las dos amigas se despidieron de los chicos para ir a arreglarse mientras ellos se quejaban de lo mucho que las mujeres tardaban para ello. No era para menos, ambas debían bañarse, ponerse el vestido, peinarse y pintarse, pues aunque a ninguna de las dos les agradara la idea, querían versa bien para complacer a Ken y Kojiro. Habían quedado en encontrarse en la entrada a las nueve. La fiesta se llevaría a cabo en el enorme gimnasio del lugar, teniendo en cuenta la gran cantidad de chicos que irían, es decir, prácticamente, toda la escuela. Éste había sido decorado con globos negros, blancos y azules. Había un par de mesas y varias sillas para que las personas, cansadas de bailar, pudieran sentarse y hablar. Las bebidas, obviamente, eran sin alcohol, puesto que los directivos pensaban que el incluir bebidas alcohólicas daría una mala imagen del Toho.

Rikku fue la primera en bañarse, tardó media hora en hacerlo, y salió a secarse a la habitación, con las persianas bajas, para dejarle el baño a su amiga. Cuando ésta salió, la rubia ya se estaba encargando de sus uñas, encontrándose en ropa interior pues no quería manchar el vestido con esmalte. Paola la imitó y antes de que se dieran cuenta, una hora había pasado. Se apresuraron a ponerse el vestido y peinarse. En el caso de la rubia fue sencillo, Wakabayashi le había traído una bincha que su abuela le había regalado cuando era más chica, ésta era ancha y cubierta de brillos plateados, le sentaba muy bien. En el caso de la morocha tardaron más, Rikku no se contentaría hasta que ella se dejara hacer algo, por lo que minutos después, Paola llevaba el pelo ondulado, cosa que la hacía ver más madura y mayor, y le había colocado una bincha también, en este caso más fina, que combinaba con el color de su vestido. Se miraron mutuamente, contentas con el resultado y comenzaron a pintarse, nada muy notorio. Se pusieron los zapatos, pulseras y adornos que habían comprado el día anterior, y cuando Rikku se estaba por colocar un colgante, Paola la detuvo.

Entre risas y bromas, el reloj anunció las nueve menos cinco de la noche. Ambas se apresuraron a bajar a donde sus novios las esperaban. Ambos se veían muy guapos de traje. Se los veía muy nerviosos, pero al divisar que las chicas se acercaban, ambos sonrieron complacidos y las abrazaron.

-Pensé que me dejarías plantado-le dijo Ken a Paola, bromeando-. Te ves muy hermosa, incluso pareces mayor.  
-Rikku me obligó-suspiró la morocha-. Tú también te ves muy guapo-dijo, sonrojándose ante su propio comentario, cosa que causo una risita por parte de Ken.  
-Bien, vámonos-le indicó y luego volteó a ver a la otra pareja-. Nos vemos luego, suerte con eso viejo-y sin más, se marchó.  
-¿Suerte con qué?-le preguntó la rubia al moreno, quien simplemente sonrió.  
-¿No me vas a saludar siquiera? Pequeña curiosa-rió.  
-Lo siento-se disculpó Rikku y besó a su novio con ternura-. Te ves bien, aunque tengo que decir que es extraño verte con saco y corbata.  
-Sí, yo también odio las formalidades-comentó Kojiro, suspirando resignado-. Estás estupenda, el vestido va muy bien contigo y además usas poco maquillaje…  
-Gracias, mi hermano lo compró para mí.  
-Ya veo… ¿no usas collar?-inquirió.  
-Me iba a poner uno pero Pao me dijo que no trajera-le explicó su novia.  
-Entiendo… luego tendré que agradecerle-y al ver la mirada de confusión de Rikku, el muchacho sacó la cajita de su bolsillo. Al abrirla Rikku lo miró sin palabras.  
-K-Kojiro, es hermosa… me encanta…-le agradeció, abrazándolo-. ¿Puedes ponérmela?

El tigre tomó la cadena con delicadeza y, rodeando a su novia, se lo colocó con mucho cuidado. Luego la hiso voltear, la contempló y la abrazó durante unos instantes. Finalmente se separaron y se besaron con ternura.

-Será mejor que entremos o los chicos comenzarán a molestarnos porque tardamos mucho, ya sabes cómo son…-le tendió el brazo para que ella lo tomara y le sonrió-. ¿Lista para la mejor noche de tu vida?  
-La he estado esperando con ansias-respondió Rikku, aferrándose al musculoso brazo para entrar juntos.

No tardaron mucho en divisar a su grupo de amigos, por lo que se acercaron a bailar con ellos y, como siempre, fueron compensados con las divertidas bromas de los chicos. Se divirtieron mucho aquella noche, bailando, saltando, gritando, la fiesta era tan exitosa como todos esperaban, era un descontrol. Pasaron todo tipo de música: cuarteto, rock, hip hop, incluso algo de cumbia, durante un incómodo momento en el que la pista de baile pareció vaciarse de repente. Luego de horas de diversión, llegó el momento de los lentos. Allí, todos los estudiantes que afortunadamente eran acompañados por sus parejas, las sacaban a bailar. Uno de los primeros fue Ken, quien ante la mirada de todos, se adelantó a bailar con una avergonzada Paola, causando chiflidos por parte de sus amigos. Más y más parejas comenzaron a sumarse. Finalmente, el capitán volteó a ver a su novia y le dijo:

-¿Me concedes esta pieza?  
-Jajaja, ¿desde cuándo usas lenguaje tan formal?-carcajeó la muchacha, pero tomó la mano del chico, dejando que éste la guiara hasta la pista de baile. Comenzaron a moverse suavemente, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Ambos sonreían y se miraban fijamente a los ojos.  
-Sabes cómo estarán las cosas a partir de ahora, ¿cierto?-inquirió el muchacho. Eso era algo que ninguno de los dos quería hablar, pero no podían seguir retrasando el tema.  
-Sí… sé que a partir de ahora no nos veremos tan seguido… yo tengo que terminar la escuela y tú debes continuar con tu entrenamiento… estaremos alejados.  
-¿Qué crees… que sea lo más conveniente?  
-¿A qué te refieres?-quiso saber la chica.  
-A nosotros…-aclaró, y de pronto la sonrisa de ambos se esfumó. La conversación había adoptado un tono de seriedad pero aún así no dejaron de bailar.  
-Kojiro… yo no voy a dejar de ser tu novia solo porque estemos algo alejados, ni lo pienses…  
-Pero… podrías encontrar a alguien más cercano que te haga feliz… no sé… como Takeshi.  
-¿De verdad crees que te dejaría y me pondría a salir con Takeshi?-preguntó en un tono cómico.  
-Confío en que no-la sonrisa volvió a iluminar el rostro del tigre.  
-Pues estás en lo cierto… soy tu novia, te amo y no dejaré de serlo… menos después de todo lo que pasamos, sobre todo por culpa de Maki y Satoshi-repuso ella, sonriendo también, para luego besarlo.  
-Hablando de ellos dos…-dijo Kojiro una vez que se separaron y voltearon a ver a la pareja que bailaba cerca de ellos.

Maki y Satoshi disfrutaban de la fiesta. Quizás ambos habían decidido tomarse la noche sin causar problemas, porque en verdad no habían buscado pleito con los chicos, cosa que los había sorprendido mucho. Aún así, en varias ocasiones notaron las miradas de desdén que les lanzaban a quienes pasaban cerca de ellos. Paola y Rikku conocían muy bien el deseo de la muchacha de ser la reina de la fiesta. Eso parecía ser lo único que le importaba a la chica, el reconocimiento por parte de los demás. Al parecer se había esmerado mucho en ello porque, aunque la rubia detestaba admitirlo, estaba bonita.

Quizá por haberlos estado contemplando fue que recordó que los chicos pensaban vengarse de ellos aquella noche. Miró a Kojiro y acarició su rostro con ternura, luego lo besó. Jamás perdonaría a la chica por haberle hecho daño a su novio. El moreno dejó de bailar a la misma vez que Ken, y llevaron a las chicas a un extremo de la sala, en donde había cuatro sillas. Fue en ese momento que ellas notaron que faltaban varios de sus amigos y comenzaron a sospechar. Ellas sabían que algo sucedería esa noche, pero no sabían que. Al rato el volumen de la música disminuyo y chicos con trajes especiales comenzaron a recorrer el salón entregando unos papeles. Cuando llegaron hasta donde ellos cuatro estaban, vieron que lo que les entregaran era el papel para la votación del rey y la reina del baile. Rikku comenzó a pensar… quizás votaría a Paola y a Ken.

-¿A quién votarás?-inquirió, mirando el papel de su novio. Se sorprendió al ver los nombres que el moreno no había tardado en escribir: "Maki Akamine" y "Satoshi Nakano"-. ¿Qué acaso te volviste loco?  
-Claro que no-respondió Kojiro, sonriendo-. Te recomiendo que también votes por ellos, Ken también lo hará… y estoy seguro de que no seremos los únicos.  
-Pero…-intentó protestar Paola.  
-Ustedes solo voten y luego disfruten-las calló el portero, con una misteriosa sonrisa en los labios.

Colocaron música para que la gente bailara mientras los encargados contaban los votos de la gente. La fiesta estaba comenzando a descontrolarse ante el aumento de la excitación de la gente. Definitivamente era la mejor fiesta a la que Rikku había asistido hasta el momento, incluso aún mejor que su fiesta de quince, la cual había sido inolvidable. De pronto, la música cesó por completo, ante los gritos y quejas de algunos, pero al darse cuenta de que el momento tan esperado por todos había llegado, todos callaron, y recién entonces colocaron una suave pero emotiva música de fondo. Uno de los organizadores de la fiesta subió al escenario tomando el micrófono. Detrás de él habían sido colocadas dos sillas, una para el rey y otra para la reina. Todos los jóvenes miraron expectantes al sujeto.

-Bueno chicos, ha llegado el momento que todos estaban esperando, vamos a nombrar al rey y la reina del baile, aunque supongo que ya todos sabrán quienes son pues me sorprende al ver la cantidad de gente que ha votado por ellos-sus palabras fueron recibidas por miles de chiflidos por parte del público. Una estudiante, presidenta del consejo estudiantil, se acercó al presentador y le tendió un sobre blanco-. ¡Aquí tengo el resultado de votación! Redobles por favor…-un sonido de redobles se escuchó proveniente de los parlantes-. Y el rey y la reina de este baile son…-leyó-. ¡Satoshi Nakano y Maki Akamine!

Ambos mencionados intercambiaron miradas, sorprendidos, pues ellos sabían lo impopulares que eran en la escuela. Aún así los presentes recibieron la noticia con cálidos aplausos, por lo que Maki cambió su expresión de sorpresa por una de superioridad y sujetó a Satoshi del brazo, quien aún no salía de la sorpresa. Subieron al escenario adoptando una pose que irritó a más de uno, se creían mucho más de lo que ellos eran. Coronaron a ambos y les colocaron unas cintas que indicaban que ellos eran los reyes de la fiesta, luego la misma chica que antes había alcanzado el sobre volvió a subir, esta vez con un enorme ramo de rosas que le entregó a Maki, sonriendo. Ambos sonrieron mientras les tomaban fotografías y luego, antes de sentarse se quedaron contemplando a quienes ellos creían inferiores. Maki miró fijamente a Rikku y Paola como queriendo decirles "miren donde estoy ahora y en donde están ustedes".

Todo sucedió tan rápido que nadie pudo comentar nada, todos miraron sorprendidos a los reyes, quienes ahora estaban cubiertos de pintura y huevos, de pies a cabeza. Nadie había escuchado nada, todo era aplausos y de pronto los presentes en la sala se habían quedado mudos, tan solo escuchándose la música de fondo. Poco a poco la gente comenzó a reaccionar. Las risas comenzaron a escucharse por doquier, adquiriendo una mayor consistencia al tiempo que más y más reían. Maki miró a todos mientras lágrimas de rabia comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

-¡Dejen de reírse! ¡Soy la reina y se los ordeno!-gritó furiosa, pero tan solo provocó que las risas se intensificaran aún más-. ¡Ya cállense! ¡No pueden reírse, no de mí!  
-Maki…-Satoshi trató de calmarla, ganándose una bofetada por parte de la chica.  
-¡Eres un idiota! ¿Qué no vez que fue todo una trampa?-exclamó, alteradísima.

Volteó a ver al presentador y a la presidenta, pero ellos también reían como los demás. Sin atreverse a decir nada, caminó hacia las escaleras y al bajarlas tropezó con su propio vestido. Nadie la ayudaría pues todos estaban ocupados riéndose de ella. Salió del gimnasio con la frente en alto y Satoshi corrió tras ella. Rikku, Paola, Ken y Kojiro no podían parar de reírse, en verdad había sido una buena venganza, estaban seguros de que ninguno de los dos volvería a molestarlos.

-Jajaja, de verdad fue una fiesta inolvidable-dijo la rubia, entre risas, abrazada a su novio.  
-Es cierto Jajaja-concordó su amiga y en ese momento vieron que sus amigos reaparecían por distintos lugares, mezclándose con la gente, jamás encontrarían al culpable.  
-¿Y?-preguntó Shimano al llegar junto a ellos-. ¿Qué les pareció nuestra obra maestra?  
-Fue increíble-los felicitó Rikku-. En verdad se pasaron.  
-Se lo tenían bien merecido-dijo Kazuki-. Es increíble pero todos en la escuela quisieron participar, me sorprende lo impopulares que son esos dos por aquí.  
-Creo que ya no volverán a molestar-sonrió Kojiro y miró a su novia, besándola.  
-¿Pueden dejar de besarse a cada rato?-pidió Paola.  
-No-respondieron ambos y volvieron a besarse.

Era un día lluvioso y gris, como en cualquier relato de características románticas, el clima acompañaba el estado de humor de los chicos. Aquel era su último día en el Toho, las maletas de todos los residentes del dormitorio ya estaban armadas, pues aunque varios no terminaban la escuela, las vacaciones comenzaban ese día. Los padres de Rikku llegarían a buscarla en cualquier momento, pero eso no le impidió el acompañar a su novio hasta la cancha de futbol por última vez. Entraron y, dejando las maletas en las tribunas, se adentraron en la cancha, abrazados. Al llegar al centro del estadio, Kojiro atrajo a su chica hacia sí y la besó con ternura.

-Te voy a extrañar muchísimo…-le dijo.  
-No te pongas melancólico, son vacaciones, tendremos mucho tiempo para estar juntos antes de que empiece el otro año-lo reprendió la rubia, sonriéndole-. Además, no quiero llorar.  
-Vaya, al parecer no somos los únicos que querían volver aquí por última vez-escucharon una voz a sus espaldas y al voltear observaron a Ken y Paola, que se acercaban caminando hacia ellos, abrazados también.  
-Todo será distinto a partir de ahora… los vamos a extrañar-dijo Paola.  
-Vendremos a verlas lo más seguido posible-prometió otra voz. Al voltear vieron a Kazuki, sonriente. Paola se soltó de Ken y corrió a abrazar a su mejor amigo con lágrimas en los ojos-. Ya, no llores tonta, nos harás emocionar a todos.  
-¿Todos?-preguntó la morocha y levantó la vista. El resto de los chicos bajaba por las gradas sonriendo y haciendo bromas para aligerar lo emotivo del momento.

Comenzaron a abrazarse unos con otros y a despedirse, finalmente formaron una ronda sin dejar a nadie afuera. Paola, Takeshi y Rikku quedaron juntos mientras todas las miradas se clavaron en ellos.

-Todo queda en ustedes-habló Kojiro y le tendió algo a Sawada, la cinta distintiva del capitán-. Confío en que harás un buen trabajo y luego te reunirás con nosotros.  
-Claro que lo haré-aseguró el menor, emocionado.  
-Tendrás nuestra ayuda-dijo Paola.  
-¿Ayuda?-rió Koike-. Takeshi, ¿estás seguro que podrás lidiar con el estudio, el equipo de soccer y los problemas que te darán Paola y Rikku a la vez?  
-Es cierto, espero que no termines en un internado-secundó Takashima.  
-¿¡Qué es lo que están insinuando!-exclamaron las dos chicas al unísono, provocando las risas de sus compañeros.  
-No se preocupen, confiamos en ustedes chicas-sonrió Ken-. Sé que ayudarán a Takeshi a mantener un equilibrio…  
-Eso está mejor-dijo Paola, sonriendo también.

Todos se quedaron callados, mirándose unos a otros, luego, sin decir nada, se abrazaron grupalmente, permaneciendo así unos momentos, en silencio.

-Tenemos que juntarnos todos algún día-planteó Takeshi.  
-Dalo por hecho-prometió el ex capitán del Toho, mirando con orgullo a todos sus amigos.  
-Bien ya, pónganse todos juntos-dijo Kazuki, sacando una cámara de fotos y colocándola a cierta distancia, sujeta entre las redes del arco mientras todos se ponían en pose de equipo, abrazados entre sí. Él corrió y se situó, momentos después el flash de la cámara cegó a los muchachos.

Entre comentarios y risas salieron todos juntos a la puerta de la escuela. Allí vieron a Tsubasa, que esperaba a su hermana mientras sus padres estaban en el auto. La rubia sonrió al verlo y él se acercó a donde estaban, la despeinó juguetonamente y luego miró al moreno y se estrecharon las manos como amigos.

-Nos veremos pronto-le aseguró y, tomando la valija de Rikku, se dirigió al auto. Kojiro volteó a ver a su novia.  
-Iré a visitarte, te lo prometo-le dijo, besando su frente con ternura.  
-Y yo te llamaré todos los días-prometió Rikku-. Quizás podríamos hacer un viaje juntos… solos los dos-le propuso en voz baja para que los demás no escucharan. Kojiro sonrió encantado.  
-Lo esperaré con ansias… y también me gustaría que vinieras a casa.  
-Claro, cuando quieras.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos como habían hecho en el baile y permanecieron unos instantes de esa manera, perdidos uno en los ojos del otro. Un ruido de bocina los regresó a la tierra.

-Ya amiga, será mejor que te vayas-la apuró Paola-. Yo me iré a la casa de Genzo así que estaremos cerca, podemos vernos cuando queramos.  
-Vale, entonces nos veremos pronto-asintió Rikku y volteó a ver a sus amigos, intercambiando un fuerte abrazo con cada uno, el de Shimano especialmente largo. Finalmente volteó a ver a Kojiro nuevamente-. Hasta pronto…-le dijo y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras sus labios se unían con los de él en un profundo beso. La bocina volvió a sonar y al voltear, Rikku observó divertida que era ahora su hermano quien se había incorporado y la tocaba mientras sus padres reían. Los chicos rieron también-. Adiós chicos, gracias por este gran año-dijo finalmente y se subió al auto, molestando a Tsubasa.

Rikku bajó la ventana y observó a sus amigos sonriendo. El auto comenzó a avanzar lentamente, ganando cada vez más velocidad. Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de la chica, lágrimas que había estado conteniendo frente a sus amigos, no porque estuviera triste, sino porque estaba emocionada. Había hecho un increíble grupo de amigos, unos amigos que jamás olvidaría, además había conocido a la persona a quien más admiraba, Kojiro Hyuga, quien ahora era su amado novio. Había pasado buenos y malos momentos a lo largo del año, pero si alguien había estado allí para llorar con ella, abrazarla, reír juntas y todo lo demás, había sido Paola. No cabía duda que en verdad se complementaban a la perfección para volver locos a sus amigos, y si ellos habían tenido dificultades tan solo con Paola, ahora era peor y más divertido, pues gracias a su llegada, los chicos tendrían que soportar hasta el final de los tiempos una doble carga.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**Rikku: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Kojiro: Ay, no grites!  
Rikku: Es que! Es que! No puedo creer que te hayas egresado TwT estoy tan orgullosa de vos, aunque el año que viene te voy a extrañar mucho~  
Kojiro: Bah, tonta, ya te dije que nos vamos a seguir viendo *la besa*  
Paola: Pueden dejar de ser tan cursis que tenemos algo importante que hacer?  
Ken: Es verdad, apurémonos que tengo ganas de ir al baño -.-  
Paola: Vos siempre tan... -.-*  
Rikku: Bueno, bueno. Chicos, gracias por habernos seguido durante tanto tiempo! Ésta historia ha llegado a su fin... bueno en verdad no pero si les contáramos como sigue nos denunciarían la historia o/o  
Kojiro: Ejem, lo que Rikku quiere decir es que acá terminamos lo que les puede llegar a interesar.  
Paola: Esperamos que se hayan divertido leyendo nuestras aventuras, sobre todo con nuestra super venganza owó no me van a decir que no se lo merecía...  
Rikku/Ken/Kojiro: Totalmente o_ó  
Kazuki: Che! Hacen esto al final de cada capítulo y nunca nos invitaron? Que desconsiderados.  
Paola: Qué haces vos acá? Ésto es para los personajes top como nosotros.  
Genzo: Top como yo, querrán decir...  
Paola: Rajá de acá *lo patea*  
Rikku: Bueno jaja, esto se está convirtiendo en cualquier cosa ñ_ñUU En fin, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! Gracias por estar siempre ahí y por todo su apoyo, fue lo que hizo que esta historia llegara a su fin!  
Kojiro: Esperamos verlos en otra ocasión!  
Paola: Y no dejen de leer los fanfics de Tsuki W.! Esta historia es completamente dedicada a ella, gracias por tu apoyo!  
Ken: Ahora no nos queda más que decir adiós...  
Kazuki: Hey! Pero ésta es mi primera vez! No puede terminar tan rápido! Mi momento de gloooriaaa~~ TwT  
Genzo: x-x  
Rikku: En fin...  
Todos: HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


End file.
